A New Dawn: Moon River, Book 3
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: The peace is being tested by a deadly stalker. The streets are restless by senseless fighting. A poison is growing in heart of the Clans, and for every new moon a warrior goes missing, or even dead. When the history of the Dark Battle threaten to repeat itself, is anyone brave enough to stand up to it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **1/1/18 - 1/4/18 - 1/6/18 - 1/8/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Jasper ~**_

 _The darkened sky of late August, and chilly breeze_ flows through the empty streets, save for the occasional rats coming out to scavenge. Jasper and Fennel quietly runs down the street with prey in their mouth before diving under a car.

Fennel puts down his sparrow.

"I don't know… I think it was just a crow."

"I'm not taking any chances." Jasper retorts.

"Jasper, we need to keep moving. The more we hide, the greater the danger we're in."

The dark orange she-cat highly doubts that. Even peering out from under the car sent apprehensive chills down her spine. The Twolegplace is eerily quiet, and she couldn't find any sign of cats. Jasper thought, fleetingly, that she might be letting her paranoia get to her again.

… But then again, it was a _fleeting_ moment.

 _I prefer to be paranoid than careless. It keeps us safe. One wrong move - one careless mistake, and someone pays for it._

The dark orange-red she-cat told herself that when she realized she lost the little farm cat, Magpie. Jasper just left her behind with that Upwalker without a second thought, and she hasn't seen Magpie since - she doesn't know if she made it back safely.

Jasper could ask around, but the streets haven't been stable in the last two months. She, Ruth and Rascal have always established turfs to stay out of each other's fur. And Rascal ruined it. His cats move in on their birds, and steal food from under their noses.

Jasper would've already planned assassinated Rascal by now if Fennel and Gretchen hadn't been there to calm her down. And according to Scrappy, Ruth decided to further towards the lake after Richie was ambushed. Ruth would rather leave before she lost any of her cohorts.

Jasper refuses to be driven out by the likes of _him._

After minutes of debating, she finally crawls from under the car, looking back at Fennel.

"The coast is clear."

The tan tom crawls from underneath the car with both the sparrow and mouse in his jaw before Jasper took her sparrow back.

The two rogues slink into the shadows, ever so cautious about what moves in the alleys or eyes in the dark. Jasper still feels as though her every move is being monitored by a spy.

Jasper and Fennel turn the corner to their hiding place when a terrified Gretchen appears from around. "Rascal was here!"

Jasper's blood boils when Fennel drops his catch.

"What? When?"

The lithe, grey she-cat is partially ashamed while at the same time angry.

"I left the lot unattended. I know, it's stupid - but I was just so hungry!" She looks at Jasper pleadingly.

The dark orange-red she-cat tosses the sparrow aside.

"Was Scrappy or the rookie with you?"

Gretchen shakes her head. "I haven't seen him or Midnight since you left."

Jasper lashes her bushy tail. "Show me what Rascal did."

"I'll look for Scrappy and Midnight." Fennel offers. Jasper is too angry and frightened (even though she'd never admit it) to think straight. She might lash out at an innocent kittypet if given the slightest chance of being provoked.

Fennel parts ways as Jasper follows Gretchen to their lot. The dark orange-red she-cat steps into the open lot, and her anger spikes at the sight.

The cardboard boxes were stomped on, some were torn apart by claws. Trash cans were knocked down, with rotting leftovers scattered all around the boxes and clean, unused trash cans.

Jasper turns to Gretchen. "Did they find the food?"

Gretchen automatically pads to the back of the dumpster and pushes the trash lid aside. Inside a plastic box is a small pile of freshly caught mice, pigeons, and pieces of meat from thrown out fish and chicken.

"It's better than nothing." Jasper said, relieved. She turns to the destroyed boxes.

"We'll probably have to move."

"How so?" Gretchen asks. "It'll be difficult to move the prey to a different spot, and with Rascal knowing where we are…"

"We'll just be more aware next time. Then, I can find a different lot for us to stay, one he doesn't know about."

Jasper and Gretchen were startled by a chilling screech echoing down the alleyway. The two she-cats race through the alley and come across a solid black tom fighting a dark brown tabby tom much bigger than himself. Fennel and Scrappy were snarling at a large, silvery white tom, making him edge back.

Jasper yowls and charges for Rascal.

"Midnight, no!" Fennel cries.

The dark tabby from before tackles Jasper down with his claws digging into her flank.

 _Oh, no you're not!_

The dark orange-red she-cat rears her back legs onto the dark brown tabby's stomach, ripping her claws on his broad shoulders. The dark tabby continues to leave searing slashes on her exposed stomach and chest before grabbing her by the neck with his teeth.

Jasper swings her front paw and runs her claws on the dark tabby's eye, but he didn't seem to wince as he throws her against the sidewalk.

"No! You thief!" Scrappy's attack is cut short when Rascal smacks him down, and turns away with the rat. With the dark tabby next to him, Rascal and the tom left as quickly as they came.

Jasper bares her teeth when Fennel tries to approach her.

"Check on Midnight!"

Gretchen helps the solid black tom on his paws, Midnight sustained two small scars on his shoulder, but nothing too serious. Jasper sinks her claws on the concrete floor.

 _How dare he show his face around me? That two-faced raccoon!_

Scrappy has a bad limp, Midnight is hurt, and their lot is ruined. Rascal is probably laughing at her defeat right now, along with that dark tabby.

 _I know one thing: I refuse to bow down and let them walk over me. I'm nobody's scratching tree._

* * *

 **1st Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader - Littlestar** \- small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy - Finchblaze** \- dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Bumblepaw**

 **Medicine Cat** \- **Duskshade** \- pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** **Suncloud**

 **Warriors:**

 **Windstorm** \- light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw**

 **Driftcloud** \- light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Leopardstripe** \- dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

 **Emberheart** \- short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Alderpaw**

 **Stormwhisker** \- dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Lionfang** \- ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

 **Berryheart** \- cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Squirreltail** \- brown tom with a bushy tail

 **Spottedberry** \- golden brown she cat with black splotches

 **Thistlefang** \- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

 **Minkfrost** \- dark mocha brown tom with cream socks with a flash on his chest and blue eyes

 **Tumblefoot** \- grey tabby tom with light greyish paws, and pale green eyes

 **Blossomheart** \- red, brown and black calico she-cat with pinkish spots, white legs and muzzle and yellow eyes

 **Ivyheart** \- brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Rosefoot** \- small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

 **Seedwhisker** \- pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Pineheart** \- red brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Gingershine** \- ginger she cat with pale green eyes

 **Timberclaw** \- blue grey and brown tom

 **Pricklefrost** \- grey and white tom

 **Sageleaf** \- solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice: Mistypaw**

 **Maplecloud** \- tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

 **Drizzlefall** \- bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Redclaw** \- dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

 **Creeksong** \- light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

 **Ripplefeather** \- silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

 **Fishleap** \- deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

 **Morningfire** \- silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice: Briarpaw**

 **Acornfall** \- brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

 **Raccoontail** \- grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Aspenstone** \- gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

 **Poppyflower** \- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Hollyflame** \- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Twigpaw**

 **Flashpad** \- very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Cherrystem** \- dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Cloudypatch** \- long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

 **Honeyfur** \- golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

 **Lightningstrike** \- light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

 **Breezefall** \- spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Eaglewing** \- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Suncloud** \- bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Alderpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

 **Twigpaw** \- lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail

 **Bumblepaw** \- pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes

 **Briarpaw** \- solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

 **Mistypaw** \- silvery, white she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **Rainpaw** \- pale gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Snowpelt** \- pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes. Mother of **Thistlefang's** kits, **Blizzardkit** (white she-kit with short fur, and dark golden eyes) and **Frostkit** (fluffy, white she-kit with pale grey ears and icy blue eyes) five moons old

 **Petalbreeze** \- pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes. Mother of **Raccoontail's** kits. **Sootkit** (gray tom with bright amber eyes), **Splashkit** (bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes), and **Sleekkit** (yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur) one moon old

 **Nightsong** \- long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes. Mother of **Ripplefeather's** kits. **Violetkit** (dark grey and black striped she-cat with dark blue eyes) and **Silverkit** (mottled, light grey tom with pale gold eyes and white paws) one moon old

 **Elders:**

 **Ashcloud** \- grey tom with a long tail

 **Daisyleaf** \- cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

 **Foxflame** \- bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Olivestar** \- brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Shadepaw**

 **Deputy** \- **Silversnow** \- a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- **Sootdust** \- mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice: Specklefern** (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

 **Larkflight** \- grey tom with a white sock

 **Pebblestep** \- light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Robinpaw**

 **Minnownose** \- sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Heavyclaw** \- big ginger and white tom

 **Frecklespots** \- yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

 **Curlyfur** \- light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

 **Apprentice: Swanpaw**

 **Skyflower** \- black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

 **Icestripe** \- white she-cat with light silver stripes

 **Toadheart** \- small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

 **Apprentice:** **Heronpaw**

 **Brindleclaw** \- black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

 **Apprentice: Lilacpaw**

 **Cinderfall** \- big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

 **Bramblefrost** \- black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

 **Goosetalon** \- long haired grey tom

 **Bouncestep** \- skinny light grey tom

 **Applefoot** \- yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

 **Ferretleap** \- dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

 **Daisypelt** \- light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Darkwater** \- handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

 **Bearskip** \- black tom with dark brown patches

 **Whitefang** \- white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Shellpaw**

 **Troutface** \- silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

 **Stonefoot** \- pale grey tom with blue eyes

 **Lakemist** \- dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

 **Tanglepelt** \- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

 **Dovesong** \- light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

 **Beechclaw** \- thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Grasspaw**

 **Bouldertooth** \- large, pale grey tom

 **Willowfall** \- white she cat

 **Berrystripe** \- creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **Apprentices:**

 **Grasspaw** \- brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Robinpaw** \- dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes

 **Shadepaw** \- very dark brown tabby she-cat bright amber eyes

 **Lilacpaw** \- pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip and green eyes

 **Swanpaw** \- white tom with pale blue eyes

 **Heronpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white back paws, with white front toes

 **Shellpaw** \- dark grey tom with amber eyes and faintly darker spots

 **(Queens)**

 **Carpstream** \- grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes. Mother of **Beechclaw's** kits. **Storkkit** (big, black tom with light amber eyes), **Wavekit** (solid blue grey she-kit with pretty green eyes), and **Perchkit** (mottled, bright ginger tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes), five moons old. Foster mother to **Oakkit** (small, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and muzzle) and **Elmkit** (light brown tom with a white muzzle and front paws) five moons old

 **Elders:**

 **Birchfang** \- mottled brown tom

 **Dewcloud** \- pale grey tom

 **Fawnstep** \- sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Heatherstar** \- light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also a queen

 **Deputy** \- **Foxfur** \- ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail

 **Apprentice: Crowpaw**

 **Medicine cat** \- **Owlflight** \- light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice: Milkpelt** (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

 **Longfoot** \- tall, grey tom

 **Mosscloud** \- brown and white she cat with amber eyes

 **Shrewnose** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Mudtail** \- mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Adderclaw** \- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

 **Doeleap** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Tawnymoon** \- dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

 **Leafshade** \- white and black tabby she-cat

 **Needlesong** \- dark silverish blue she-cat with bright blue-green eyes, white toes, black tipped tail, and white flash on chest

 **Smokeclaw** \- dark smokey grey, almost black tom with green eyes

 **Fernblossom** \- dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Otterheart** \- dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Tigerpaw**

 **Fuzzystorm** \- long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Oatpaw**

 **Reedfur** \- long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes

 **Streamlily** \- white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute

 **Dewpelt** \- dark grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Poolheart** \- brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Ploverwing** \- pale grey and white she cat

 **Blackhawk** \- thick furred, black tom with amber eyes

 **Mallowfrost** \- tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

 **Featherwing** \- long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Dapplepaw**

 **Chestnutfur** \- dark, red-brown tom

 **Juniperheart** \- tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Flowerpetal** \- light grey she cat with darker stripes

 **Patchflower** \- dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots

 **Sorrelcloud** \- ginger and black patched she-cat

 **Cloudfire** \- white tom with amber eyes

 **Thornstripe** \- mottled light brown tom

 **Weedclaw** \- ginger tom with green eyes

 **Vinewhisker** \- tall, dark grey tom

 **Bluestorm** \- blue grey tom with dark amber eyes

 **Dusktail** \- white she-cat with a jet black tail and light blue eyes

 **Swallowfur** \- yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Dawnpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Crowpaw** \- jet black tom with a white splash on his chest and blaze on his nose and dark blue eyes

 **Tigerpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes

 **Oatpaw** \- cream colored she-cat with a pink nose, white muzzle and underbelly

 **Dapplepaw** \- ginger she-cat with black and white splotches, and amber eyes

 **Dawnpaw** \- ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Wishfeather** \- light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of **Newtkit** (dark grey grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and **Shimmerkit** (mottled, yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes), four moons old. Foster mother to **Snakekit** , (brown tabby tom with light green eyes), **Volekit** (grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and **Stoatkit** (pale silver she-kit with deep blue eyes)

 **Heatherstar** \- light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also leader of ShadowClan. Mother of **Blackhawk's** kits, **Mousekit** (grey and white tom with light blue eyes) **Ratkit** (skinny, very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and **Russetkit** (dark ginger she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes) one moon old

 **Elders**

 **Frostpool** \- pure white she cat

 **Marshfoot** \- brown and black tom

 **Lichenfall** \- brown tabby tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Brackenstar** \- white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- **Hollyclaw** \- dark grey she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- **Softdawn** \- pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Apprentice: Pheasantpaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Sleetfrost** \- very, very light blue tom

 **Spiderdusk** \- black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

 **Mintpelt** \- blue grey tom

 **Cricketleap** \- light ginger tom with light blue eyes

 **Nutbranch** \- brown and black tabby tom

 **Mottleclaw** \- black and white patched tom with green eyes

 **Fallowcloud** \- solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

 **Vixenleap** \- blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Runningfoot** \- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Jayflight** \- blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws

 **Scorchblaze** \- dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Harepounce** \- white tom with light brown splotches

 **Apprentice:** **Slatepaw**

 **Lilypool** \- white she cat with green eyes

 **Lizardtail** \- mottled brown tom

 **Hawkflight** \- dark ginger tom with light brown paws and white muzzle

 **Larchleap** \- ginger tom

 **Brightflower** \- pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Echobreeze** \- bright gold she cat

 **Falconwing** \- pretty light brown she cat

 **Cloversong** \- tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

 **Cedarbark** \- dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes

 **Hootnose** \- tan colored tom with amber eyes

 **Burnclaw** \- dark grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Wrenpaw**

 **Bushtail** \- skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail

 **Raventalon** \- black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Puddlepaw**

 **Wolfclaw** \- mottled brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Hailpaw**

 **Tansyshine** \- pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle

 **Sandpool** \- stout, pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Moonpaw**

 **Mothspots** \- dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Molefur** \- small dark brown tom

 **Rowanfoot** \- ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **Springfern** \- lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

 **Gorsewing** \- white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Sharppaw**

 **Dapplewing** \- brown she-cat with white and black splotches

 **Dustcloud** \- muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

 **Ambertail** \- ginger she cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

 **Dawncloud** \- light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes

 **Rockfur** \- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Wildpaw**

 **Fogcloud** \- light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

 **Nettlestripe** \- dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

 **Lightspots** \- pale grey she-cat with white splotches

 **Thicketfur** \- thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

 **Flyfall** \- lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Meadowpaw**

 **Bristlewing** \- grey and white tom

 **Orangewhisker** \- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Woollyclaw** \- muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

 **Plumfeather** \- brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Palepad** \- very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

 **Furzeheart** \- white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Sharppaw** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes

 **Puddlepaw** \- mottled, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Moonpaw** \- silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

 **Slatepaw** \- gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle

 **Hailpaw** \- blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Pheasantpaw** \- tortoiseshell and white she-kit with a pink nose and amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Wildpaw** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **Meadowpaw** \- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Tallpaw** \- long legged, black tom with amber eyes

 **Wrenpaw** \- light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Cheetahspots** \- light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches. Mother of **Spiderdusk's** kits, **Lionkit** (long haired, light brown she-kit with light amber eyes) and **Lynxkit** (pale grey tom-kit with dark amber eyes, small black patches and tufted ears)

 **(Elders)**

 **Frogskip** \- dark brown tom, skinny

 **Talonfang** \- lanky, brown tom

 **Hazelheart** \- dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest, former medicine cat

 **Twistedfoot** \- black and white tom with a bent front paw

 **Goldentail** \- very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Rudy - big, dark brown tabby tom

Lionfur - dark golden tom with dark amber eyes, formerly known as Ashfire

Tigerclaw - huge, dark brown tabby tom, formerly known as Firestorm

Jasper - dark orange-red she-cat with long fur, bushy tail and yellow eyes

Gretchen - lithe, grey she-cat

Scrappy - small, orange tom

Fennel - tan tom with dark brown splotches

Katie - fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Midnight - solid black tom with yellow eyes and long claws

Ruth - shiny black she-cat

Reese - light brown tom

Edgar - dark grey tom

Fluffy - small, fluffy pale grey she-cat

Gordy - brown tom with white paws

Richie - bright ginger tom

Bridget - stocky, blue grey she-cat

Logan - pale grey tom with amber eyes

Winnie - brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rascal - large, silvery white tom with dark amber eyes and slightly darker rings on his tail

 **Horseplace Cats**

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

Miranda - light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Zac - white tom with blue eyes


	2. 1: White Noise

**Chapter 1**

" **White Noise."**

 **1/1/18 - 1/2/18 - 1/3/18 - 1/4/18 - 1/5/18 - 1/6/18 - 1/7/18 - 1/8/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

 _The jet black tom's impatience refuses to let him sit. Under_ the full moon, Crowpawstarts pacing around to exert the energy, but it only makes him more excited. Tigerpaw is crouched down by the boulder with Oatpaw, watching Crowpaw pace until he closes his eyes.

"Can you _please_ stop pacing, I feel sick just looking at you."

Crowpaw stops immediately and huffs. "I just want to _go!_ When is Heatherstar allowing us to leave?"

"Take it easy." Oatpaw pipes up. "She's got kits to look after, remember?"

"Yeah…"

Just then, Heatherstar exists the nursery to present herself before her Clan. The ShadowClan cats watch her in excitement.

Heatherstar looks at the crowd and says,

"The chosen warriors for the Gathering will be Adderclaw, Smokeclaw, Doeleap, Swallowfur, Otterheart, Fuzzystorm, Featherwing, Streamlily and Needlesong. The apprentices will be… Tigerpaw, Oatpaw, Dapplepaw and Dawnpaw."

Crowpaw feels as though he is struck by a swipe of cold claws. He wasn't going?

"What's wrong, ThunderClanner? Sad you won't see your _roots?"_ Mudtail sneers before leaving.

Crowpaw flattens his ears, growling. "How _fortunate_ that I'm stuck with _him_ all night."

"Ignore him." Oatpaw told her cousin. "Fuzzystorm told me that Mudtail likes to run his mouth all day and pretend to be all important. The best you can do is turn a deaf ear to him and he'll get annoyed and leave."

"I'd like to think that he responds better to a nick on the ear." Crowpaw smirks.

"You know Foxfur won't let you." Tigerpaw points out. "And if Featherwing found out, you'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

 _ **~ Lilacpaw ~**_

"Please, take us with you!"

Storkkit lays his body out over Carpstream's back in an effort to weight her down. The black tom kit is getting bigger, almost reaching Beechclaw's ears, and a copy of his father - except for Storkkit's ears. Perchkit has a sleek furred, ginger pelt and a bushy tail reminiscent to a fox. Wavekit maintains a solid blue-grey fur coat, and her eyes were green as holly leaves.

"We're almost apprentices anyway." Wavekit put in. "We promise not to cause trouble!"

Perchkit coughs. _"Liar!"_ Wavekit throws a glare at her brother.

Oakkit and Elmkit make their way in front of Carpstream as she shakes off Storkkit. Oakkit is still small, even though he's firstborn, his dark ginger fur coat is a startling red. No one in RiverClan has seen a cat with a fur coat like Oakkit's, at least no one within the Clan, and their father, Heavyclaw, would become tense whenever it was brought up. Elmkit is a bit lanky, and tall, with a sturdy frame and nicely pointed ears.

"You don't have to tell anyone." Oakkit puts in, with Elmkit nodding in agreement.

Carpstream flicks her tail on Perchkit's nose.

"The answer will always be no. But you brought up a good point, you kits are old enough to look after yourselves for tonight."

The five kits whine in protest, looking at Beechclaw for support.

"Listen to your mother, kits. Your apprentice ceremony isn't until two days ahead of time. You'll have the next Gathering to look forward to."

Lilacpaw pads away from the whining kits and accidentally bumps into her sister. Shadepaw leaps with bristling fur, blinking at Lilacpaw.

"Geez, sorry." Lilacpaw mutters.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Lilacpaw snorts humorously. "You were thinking pretty hard."

Shadepaw laughs, dryly. The darker brown tabby she-cat tries not to wince at the scars that Lilacpaw ran into. Although, the silver tabby she-cat couldn't help but notice a slight limp in Shadepaw's step.

"Are you okay?" Lilacpaw asks.

"Yes."

"Are you _sure?_ Maybe we should tell Olivestar to let you stay…"

"No - I'm good! Really." Shadepaw insists. The darker brown tabby she-cat quickly trots away - standing behind Olivestar as she looks at her chosen cats. Lilacpaw sees Frecklespots padding to Applefoot.

 _Where's Swanpaw?_ Lilacpaw never sees Swanpaw leave for the Gathering without being next to Frecklespots.

" _Cinderfall…"_

"That _is what pushes her away."_

" _Cinderfall!"_

Lilacpaw's ears rotates behind her head, and glances at the medicine cat den. Cinderfall is twitching his whiskers while Swanpaw is shaking his head in refusal. Lilacpaw's never seen the white tom near his father before, and they seem to be in a deep conversation.

Grasspaw exits the medicine cat den and pads to Lilacpaw without glancing at Cinderfall or Swanpaw. Lilacpaw can tell by the look on his face that he's troubled.

"Didn't you see those two?" Lilacpaw points her tail to their denmate. Grasspaw looks at them, briefly, and then turns to face his sister.

"So?" He grunts. Grasspaw realizes how short he sounds, and fixes his tone of voice.

"Robinpaw is sleeping, but I think he's faking it."

"Is he still upset that he's not going?"

"He didn't deserve to." Grasspaw says. "He shouldn't have brought up Frecklespots and Cinderfall, and he certainly shouldn't have mentioned Fallenbird's kits."

"But it's not exactly a lie, right?" Lilacpaw and her littermates would always hear cats mention the fallout of Frecklespots and Cinderfall, after the dark grey tom got Fallenbird pregnant with his kits right after Swanpaw was born.

"Plus, he's been nasty to us since we were kits. It's about time that Swanpaw gets a taste of his own venom."

Grasspaw's green eyes flash.

"Robinpaw made fun of his family. How long will it be until someone goes after _our_ family? It won't be long, I'll tell you that."

Lilacpaw is renewed by guilt, remembering being constantly compared to Ivystar.

" _RiverClan, we're leaving!"_

Grasspaw and Lilacpaw separate, turning to their mentors and following Olivestar out of the camp.

* * *

 _ **~ Moonpaw ~**_

Moonpaw strides to keep up with Sandpool, feeling the weight of the falcon in her belly. The other apprentices Tallpaw, Wildpaw, Meadowpaw and Wrenpaw were with their mentors, too, while Moonpaw's littermates remain at camp, except for her.

The scent of ShadowClan fills her nose as they approach the tree-bridge. Raventalon, who was in front of them the whole trip, stands aside and looks at Sandpool expectantly. The stout, sand brown she-cat blinks in surprise.

"Oh… Thanks! Come on, Moonpaw."

Sandpool climbs on the tree and pads across, although to Moonpaw, her mentor looks as though she's waddling due to her girth. The silvery gray tabby she-cat climbs on top of the tree, padding across while glancing at the water below her.

Moonpaw feels her front paw slip to the side before she quickly pulls her paw back and runs across the bridge and lands on the island. Some ShadowClan warriors stare at her and snicker in amusement, much to Moonpaw's annoyance.

 _I bet you fluff-brains were screaming like crybaby kits as apprentices when crossing over this bridge!_

Moonpaw looks around for Sandpool, hoping to find a secure place with her as her Clanmates made it on the island. Her uncle, Nutbranch, is sticking close to Ambertail to fight off the chilly air.

Meadowpaw stops beside her, her amber eyes gleaming from the moonlight.

"This so _huge."_ She whispers in awe.

"It doesn't look like it." Tallpaw said. Wildpaw shoulders his long legged brother.

"That's because you got the forelegs of a horse!"

Moonpaw catches the light brown tabby pelt of Wrenpaw as she pads towards Moonpaw. The silvery gray tabby she-cat winces, bracing for the criticism when Wrenpaw opens her mouth.

"You were here last moon. What's different so far?"

Moonpaw blinks like an owl, Wrenpaw is staring at her evenly.

 _Oh, right. She wouldn't do it in front of random strangers._

That was the only comfort that Moonpaw can count on, even if it's not much. Moonpaw tries to find an answer when a voice of a young tom grabs her attention.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The WindClan apprentices look towards a dark brown tabby tom is gazing at them with uncertainty, and if he hadn't looked like that his size certainly would be more intimidating.

 _He's almost Tallpaw's height!_ Moonpaw thought.

His white paws, and jet black stripes were unique to the stories of TigerClan. His green eyes flickers between them, as if he is looking for someone.

"I don't see a gray and white pelt…" he murmurs.

"Hey!" Wildpaw snaps. "Don't talk like we're not here! You were just talking to us!"

The dark brown apprentice winces, lowering his head in shame.

"I'm sorry! My denmate told me about this WindClan apprentice named Sharppaw, they met at the last Gathering."

"I think you're talking about one of my brothers." Moonpaw told him. She remembers Sharppaw mention a ShadowClan apprentice who stuck with him the whole night.

The ShadowClan apprentice blinks. "Gray and white pelt?"

"Yes, that's Sharppaw, but he's not here this time."

"Oh." The dark brown tabby looks disappointed.

"Well, you're already talking to us." Meadowpaw purrs. "My name is Meadowpaw."

Wildpaw regards the ShadowClan apprentice warily before adding his name in.

"Wildpaw. This is our brother, Tallpaw, and our denmates, Moonpaw and Wrenpaw."

The ShadowClan apprentice brightens up, smiling a bit. "I'm Tigerpaw. This is actually our first Gathering."

"Ours, too." Tallpaw adds.

"I have a sister. Her name is Oatpaw." Tigerpaw looks around the crowd of merging ShadowClan and WindClan cats.

"I think she's… somewhere. She was with Fuzzystorm last I saw her."

" _RiverClan is here!"_

Sure enough, the sleek, thick furred RiverClan cats cross the tree-bridge. A strong, fish smell wafts over them like a gust of wind.

"She might come out once she sees RiverClan's apprentices." Moonpaw said.

* * *

 _ **~ Emberheart ~**_

Of all nights that they had to be late. Emberheart couldn't stop herself from seething, even though she hides it to keep Alderpaw from copying off of her.

Finchblaze and Littlestar had gotten into an argument late in the evening before the Gathering, mostly because of Flashpad openly disrespecting Finchblaze in front of the Clan.

And bruising the dark ginger tom's ego is always the worst mistake any cat can do.

After hours of going back and forth between the two brothers, Flashpad was forbidden to attend the Gathering, but at the cost of being late. She crosses the bridge and hears the mews.

" _ThunderClan is here!"_

" _Finally! It wouldn't be the same without the all mighty ThunderClan."_

"Oh, shove it!" Emberheart hisses under her breath. Alderpaw brushes past her with Twigpaw right next to him.

 _I hope he didn't hear that._

* * *

Mistypaw and Briarpaw weave around the RiverClan warriors and catch the scent of pine trees when they come across a creamy brown she-cat. She maintains some fluff on her pelt and the milky scent from the nursery.

The creamy brown she-cat looks at the two sisters, slight fear radiates from her pelt.

 _Why is she scared? We wouldn't hurt her!_ Mistypaw is self conscious as to why the ShadowClan apprentice would be scared of them.

Mistypaw looks at Briarpaw, who seems prepared to start a conversation. If any cat can get someone to lower their guard, it's the social, solid brown she-cat. Before Briarpaw could approach the ShadowClan she-cat, a ginger and black she-cat calls them out.

"What did you say to Oatpaw? Are you threatening her?" The ginger and black she-cat demands.

"Nothing of the sort!" Mistypaw yelps.

"You expect me to believe that?" The ginger and black she-cat looks at Oatpaw.

"Are they threatening you?"

Oatpaw coughs. "N-Not at all. I just can't find Fuzzystorm, or Tigerpaw for that matter…"

The ginger and black she-cat, who might be Oatpaw's denmate, blinks in dismay.

"That's all? I'm sure Tigersniff is fine!"

"Tigersniff?" Briarpaw asks, seeing a chance to get on good graces with Oatpaw.

"He's my brother - Tigerpaw."

"But, she called him…" Mistypaw trails off when Oatpaw shakes her head.

"Dawnpaw calls him that, but he's the same age as us."

The one who accused them, Dawnpaw, is looking at the two ThunderClan cats sharply. Briarpaw nods to Mistypaw.

"I'm Briarpaw, and this is my sister, Mistypaw."

"I'm Oatpaw, you've already met Dawnpaw." Oatpaw nods to the ginger and black she-cat. "She has a sister, Dapplepaw, and we're from ShadowClan."

"I thought so." Briarpaw purrs. "I bet Crowpaw is thrilled with having denmates."

"We're certainly glad to see him again." Dawnpaw said. "I didn't know if I could take any more of Newtkit's complaints or Tigersniff constantly stepping on me."

"He apologized many times for that!" Oatpaw snaps in her brother's defense.

 _Why is she so hard on Tigerpaw?_

"She reminds me of Rosefoot." Mistypaw said to Briarpaw, catching Dawnpaw's attention.

"Oh, yeah!" Briarpaw laughs.

"Who's that?" Dawnpaw asks.

"She's one of the senior warriors, over there." Briarpaw points her tail tip to a small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches talking to Featherwing. A light grey tom with cream brown ears is with her, gazing Featherwing with relief and sadness.

"Oh. My. StarClan." Oatpaw whispers. "The Paw of Earth… and the Paw of Air, right here at the Gathering!"

"I heard our elders say that she and Windstorm used to bicker all the time, though she's the one who usually starts it."

Briarpaw gives Dawnpaw a teasing smile. "She always called him Twinklepaws."

"So?" Dawnpaw sniffs. "They're mates, how is that any different?"

"They weren't mates when they were young." Briarpaw said.

Dawnpaw stares at Briarpaw, still oblivious.

"Rosefoot called him Twinklepaws, like a nickname." Mistypaw said. "It's… almost similar to… how you call Tigerpaw…"

Mistypaw _really_ doesn't like the glare forming in Dawnpaw's green eyes.

"Are you implying…?"

Oatpaw nudges Dawnpaw with her shoulder. "I think she means you…"

"I need to find Swallowfur!"

With that, the ginger and black she-cat tears off into the crowd, leaving the three she-cats purring in amusement.

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

"You shouldn't be too close to RiverClan."

The white she-cat glares at Adderclaw. The pale brown tabby tom looks down on her, his aura reeking with faux importance.

"We wouldn't want to throw you out again, would we?"

' _Bite me.'_ Streamlily spits.

"I wish." Adderclaw growls, his amber eyes glinting in a dangerous way. "But luckily for you, _I_ am a warrior of honor, so I'll let you slide this time."

' _Oh, thank goodness for your merciful deed.'_ Streamlily dips her head mockingly. Adderclaw turns away and vanishes in the crowd.

 _Lizard-brain._

Streamlily looks at the knot of RiverClan warriors when she sees a dark grey and white pelt making her way through.

"Hey!" Lakemist touches noses with Streamlily. "You look _so_ much better! How's ShadowClan going for you?"

Streamlily flicks her tail tip. _'Some were lizard-brains, some were glad to have me back.'_

"Are there any toms you had your eye on?" Lakemist asks with a teasing twitch of her whiskers.

' _Nope.'_

Though, Streamlily doubts anyone will give her a second glance after all that's happened.

' _But Doeleap and Reedfur are mates now.'_

"Doeleap?" Lakemist knows about Streamlily's best friend.

" _Who called for me?"_

The light brown tabby she-cat pads next to Streamlily and looks at a curious Lakemist.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Doeleap." Lakemist purrs. "I've heard a lot of high opinions about you from Streamlily here."

"And I'm guessing you're Lakemist." Doeleap grins. "I'm glad you took care of my little Streamlily, here."

Doeleap places her front paw on Streamlily's head, ruffling her crown.

"It was nothing." Lakemist replies, weaving her tail. "It's a duty of the Clan leader's kit to ensure the safety of her cats."

Streamlily snorts, watching the two she-cats in amusement.

* * *

" _Let all cats approach the leader's tree! The Gathering is about to begin!"_

Each warrior returns to their respective Clan. The WindClan warrior Echobreeze was quietly talking to Drizzlefall before parting to join her Clan. Drizzlefall gazes at Pheasantpaw, who is sitting next to Softdawn with the other medicine cats, and pads to the crowd of ThunderClan.

Littlestar settles himself on the branch and looks down below.

"I'm happy to announce that our Clan is growing. Nightsong and Petalbreeze's kitting have been successful. Nightsong has a tom and a she-kit, Silverkit and Violetkit. Petalbreeze has two she-kits and one tom, Sootkit, Splashkit and Sleekkit. We have also welcomed three cats into our Clan as warriors.

"Please welcome Tumblefoot, Blossomheart and Minkfrost."

The three cats were bashful as the WindClan and ShadowClan chant their names, RiverClan joins in reluctantly.

"That is all ThunderClan to report at this time."

Littlestar brushes past Brackenstar as he takes his spot on the branch.

"Last moon, two of our warriors, Beewhisker and Brownclaw, have gone missing after tracking a suspicious scent near the small forest. No sooner did that happen, we were attacked by rogues twice. Woollyclaw was injured, but is with us tonight."

" _Woollyclaw! Woollyclaw! Woollyclaw!"_

"Spiderdusk was wounded in the second attack, but is recovering in our camp as we speak."

"Yeah, right." Lightningstrike whispers to Breezefall. "I heard that Cheetahspots is holding him hostage inside the medicine cat den."

Breezefall snorts, quickly clamming up when Lionfang looks over his shoulder at the two toms.

Brackenstar continues his speech.

"Not long afterwards, Mousepelt and Kestrelstep have gone missing. The same scent is located near the forest, but we've found nothing out of the ordinary."

The brown and white tabby tom glares at Olivestar, to which the brown tabby she-cat narrows her eyes in return, but says nothing. Brackenstar looks away from her.

"We have five new apprentices in the form of Wildpaw, Pheasantpaw, Tallpaw, Meadowpaw and Wrenpaw. Pheasantpaw has chosen to become a medicine cat apprentice under Softdawn's teachings."

" _Wildpaw! Pheasantpaw! Tallpaw! Meadowpaw! Wrenpaw!"_

"Cheetahspots has given birth to her second litter of kits with Spiderdusk. A tom named Lynxkit and a she-kit named Lionkit."

" _Cheetahspots! Spiderdusk! Cheetahspots! Spiderdusk!"_

"You have a WindClan cat named _Lion_ -kit." Olivestar comments, putting emphasis on the name. Brackenstar's fur rises along his spine, and the WindClan warriors look at each other uneasily.

"Yes, we do." Brackenstar growls. "And you have a RiverClan cat named _Stone_ -foot."

Olivestar bristles her fur at the mention of the long dead warrior. Her son, Stonefoot, frowns and leans towards Dovesong. "What's _that_ about?"

In which, Dovesong shrugs, unsure of what Brackenstar meant.

"WindClan has nothing more to report."

Brackenstar moves back to sit next to Littlestar. Olivestar slowly rises up, and stands halfway across the branch before addressing the cats.

"RiverClan is thriving and is stronger than ever. That is all we have to report."

Silversnow glances up at Olivestar as she steps down. Heatherstar pads across the branch.

"ShadowClan has four new apprentices with us tonight. Tigerpaw, Oatpaw, Dawnpaw and Dapplepaw. As of last moon, Lichenfall has retired from his role as deputy of ShadowClan, and I have chosen Foxfur as my deputy. We have a new warrior with us, and her name is Needlesong."

" _Foxfur! Needlesong! Foxfur! Needlesong!"_

"Wishfeather is nursing three orphaned kits found by Streamlily and Lichenfall, their names are Snakekit, Volekit and Stoatkit. I'm also proud to announce the birth of my three kits. Mousekit, Ratkit and Russetkit. That is all ShadowClan has to report at this time."

Littlestar nods. "If that is all, then this Gathering is drawn to a close."

* * *

 _ **~ Jasper ~**_

It was a difficult task to perform, but Jasper's group moved the prey mound to a street, far from Rascal's forest territory, late at night. Dogs usually live in this area, but they weren't dogs like the ones that live out of the Twolegplace by the road, so no cat enters this place.

Jasper knew she's taking a risk, but this is a chance to get away from the brutal tom.

The dark orange-red she-cat makes sure everyone is accounted for. In a bigger lot, with used couches, a doghouse, and a few cardboard boxes scattered around the lot, Scrappy is resting on the velvet couch as his wounds healed. Gretchen hides the prey mound in a box that is hidden inside a dug up hole, Fennel is out searching for good hunting spots.

"Hey, Jasper?"

Midnight approaches the dark orange-red she-cat. "Is this a permanent place for us?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long this feud will last."

Midnight shivers from anger. "How do we know they won't just track us? You don't know if you covered out tracks that good."

 _God, give me patience!_ Jasper's frazzled nerves itches her to smack this young tom, but she knows that won't do anything. Besides, Midnight is acting out because of his worries about his kittypet sister that lives in their former territory.

"No, I don't. That's why you shouldn't approach any strange cat, and report to _me_ or Fennel."

"But… What about Katie?"

Jasper looks at Midnight, seeing the fear in his yellow eyes.

"If Katie is smart, she'd stay indoors and keep out the streets."

"Of course she is!" Midnight hisses in his sister's defense. Jasper flicks her ear, noting how nice it must be to defend your kin.

Fennel reappears in the lot, Jasper perks her ears with interest.

"Well?"

"I found three different hunting spots." Fennel reports. "One is in the field by the river, and I also found rats by the crow-food lot."

"Rats." Jasper shudders. "You can't expect us to eat those without risk of getting mad foam, do you?"

"We don't use that unless we're out of resources. The best spot I can recommend is an alleyway called Mouse Haven."

"For real?" Midnight asks, Jasper almost forgot he was still standing there.

"Mice are always there, families of them live in cracks in the walls and in the ground." Fennel says. "I should probably warn you that it's a popular spot for rogues, we don't know what neighbors we have at the moment."

"I'll probably have to check it out myself." Jasper replies. "If they're not willing to share, we're going to have to make a compromise or…"

"Leave?" Midnight finishes for her. "Tell that to Scrappy. He won't like that."

"He'll have to deal with it."

* * *

The dark orange-red she-cat pads across the sidewalk, the stench of dog is beginning to revolt her stomach. Jasper finds an open corridor with a dirt path, and peering through the corner, a few mice scurry in the small cracks within the wall.

 _Just as he said._

Jasper can pick up the different, distinct scents of other loners and rogues. She enters the alley and tries to find any stragglers to take back to the group. A screech rings in her ears, Jasper turns around - unsheathing her claws and preparing to fight.

Jasper sees an unnatural sight.

A black cat is slashing their claws on a large, blue-grey tom's face, and the tom falls limp under the cat. Jasper notes that the black cat doesn't seem to have a shine to their fur despite the bright, full moon. Their tail looks like the sharp stick that Twolegs use to cut their prey, and the eyes were a startling red color.

Before Jasper could register what kind of creature it could be, the black cat flees as quickly as it came. The dark orange-red she-cat pads out with caution, she looks down the separate streets and finds no scent… except for blood.

Jasper looks down at the dead, blue-grey tom. His eyes were covered in blood, and pieces of his fur were torn down to the skin.

 _Poor fool._ Jasper shakes her head. _I hope you didn't have kits to return to._

Jasper drags the tom by the scruff into the alley, and buries him in the ground. She sees no need in leaving it out for the Twolegs to get worked up, they seem to hate it when they find a dead cat in the street and that's when they start snooping through the alleys. Jasper abandons the alley, racing down the streets and stopping by their new lot.

The dark orange-red she-cat looks around one last time before entering, wanting to put this awful night behind her.


	3. 2: Misty Eyes

**Chapter 2**

" **Misty Eyes."**

 **1/7/18 - 1/8/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Mistypaw ~**_

 _Three days later, in early September, the soil under her paws_ seem to crack from the pressure. The silvery, white she-cat flattens her ears, scuffing the dry dirt.

" _It's been a long time since we've had rain. It would do us some good if the rain comes soon."_ At least that's what Sageleaf said.

Some of the greenery were shriveling up, drying out. Mistypaw spotted a finch foraging on a ground before seeing her and flying off.

When the nine-moon-old follows the fresh scent of a small animal, Mistypaw finds a dug out hole. The silvery, white she-cat couldn't see in the dark, but she can hear paws scurrying inside.

"What'cha doin'?"

Mistypaw almost leaps out of her fur, hearing Briarpaw so close to her ear. Mistypaw uses her tail to cover Briarpaw's muzzle, and ushers her sister to move toward the burrow.

The solid brown she-cat leans in to listen in the burrow. A few heartbeats pass, and Briarpaw hisses quietly.

"There's a whole nest of mice in there!"

"Really?"

"Probably." Briarpaw admits. "But I can smell 'em in there, we won't know how many unless we dig 'em out."

The prospect of digging up the prey excites Mistypaw. The moment Briarpaw places her claws on the burrow's opening, a thought comes up.

"So… There's probably a family in there."

"We won't know until we dig it."

"But what if their kits?" Mistypaw chokes up when Briarpaw looks at her strangely.

"What are you saying?"

Mistypaw flattens her ears. "I just… If we get the parents, what will happen to the mouse-kits? Will they be okay?"

"..." Briarpaw has high suspicions that Mistypaw is thinking of their parents, Mistpool and Hawkfeather. Daisyleaf told them what happened to them when they all became apprentices.

"Mice grow up faster than us. Whatever happens they'll survive."

"O-Okay." Mistypaw swallows, nodding. "Can you not tell Rainpaw about this?"

Briarpaw nods. "Let's tell our mentors what we found."

* * *

The discovery of the mouse nest caught ThunderClan's attention quickly. With Littlestar leading, Finchblaze, Bumblepaw, Windstorm, Rainpaw, Spottedberry, Blizzardpaw, Acornfall, Frostpaw, Sageleaf and Mistypaw herself pad to the location that Briarpaw leads them to.

Mistypaw feels her whiskers shake. Her leader is going to be here, participating in the raid! She could only imagine her luck getting any better, that is… If it weren't for two things.

"Would you _stop_ thwacking your tail in my face?!" Frostpaw hisses at Rainpaw's tail, fanning to and fro below her chin.

Rainpaw scoffs.

"It's your own fault for breathing with your mouth open. What are you, a dog?"

Frostpaw narrows her eyes. "I know a word the loners used for female dogs that describes you _perfectly_. Would you like to hear it?"

" _I_ don't want to hear it." Acornfall hisses at Frostpaw, her amber eyes burning. "And I certainly doubt Snowpelt or Thistlefang would be happy to hear that word, either."

Mistypaw sticks close to Sageleaf, who is further in front of her sister and Frostpaw. The moment Frostpaw and her sister, Blizzardpaw, became apprentices two days ago, Rainpaw and Frostpaw argued constantly, to which they were punished - on Frostpaw's first day as an apprentice.

Amazingly, they argued about who will pick the elder's ticks!

 _Just stop. Littlestar will hear you._ Mistypaw mentally begs her headstrong sister.

Briarpaw stops by the burrow from before, looking up to Littlestar.

"Here it is." She says.

Littlestar dips his head and makes Briarpaw stand behind. Finchblaze, Bumblepaw, Windstorm and Rainpaw stand on the left side, and Spottedberry, Blizzardpaw, Acornfall, and Frostpaw stand on the right side.

Sageleaf, Mistypaw and Briarpaw wait behind Littlestar. This patrol is prepared to take any mouse that tries to make a getaway.

Littlestar raises his paws, his claws unsheathed. The patrol braces themselves, tensing their muscles in preparation. Littlestar digs his claws inside and scoops up the dirt, two mice shoot out of the burrow, squeaking in terror.

" _Now!"_ Finchblaze yowls. The burrow springs to life, as mice run out from under Littlestar's underbelly only to be caught by Briarpaw. After four more mice were caught by Mistypaw and Sageleaf, one mouse runs out from the right side and is bitten by Bumblepaw, and two more mice follow suit.

 _Mice aren't as dumb as we thought. They have different escape routes._ Mistypaw sees mice run past the left side as one gets picked off by Frostpaw.

"Mistypaw - look!"

The silvery, white she-cat catches a glimpse of grey fur dart from under her.

 _Mouse-dung!_

Mistypaw gives chase to the escaping mouse. The silvery, white she-cat quickly presses her paw on the mouse, and sees the size of the mouse. This mouse is barely the size of her own paw, squirming from her grasp, it's ears were tiny, as were it's tail and tooth.

Mistypaw's heart sinks, realizing that this mouse was a kit.

" _We won!"_ Rainpaw cheers from behind her back. Mistypaw's reluctance gets the best of her, she removes her paw and the baby mouse hesitates for a few heartbeats before running away, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Mistypaw turns around to return to the group when she stands face to face with a dumbfounded Rainpaw.

"Did you let that mouse _go?"_ Rainpaw exclaims. The patrol approaches them with mice in their jaws as Rainpaw lashes her tail.

"You had it right there! Why did you let it escape?!"

"Rainpaw, stop yowling so loud." Windstorm hisses. Rainpaw whirls around to face Windstorm.

"Mistypaw let a mouse escape!"

The snarl in Rainpaw's tone makes Mistypaw shrink, and being the warriors stare is making it worse.

"Mistypaw, is it true?" Sageleaf asks her apprentice.

The silvery, white she-cat nods. "Y-Yes. It was a kit."

Littlestar sighs. "Compassion is good, but the Clan must be fed, Mistypaw."

Rainpaw snorts. "And if someone _dies_ it's on you!"

"Oh, come off it!" Frostpaw snaps at the pale gray she-cat. "She made a mistake, so what? Look at these mice we caught!"

"And one less more!" Rainpaw throws Mistypaw a heated glare. A blustery gust of wind blows through the trees as Windstorm narrows his eyes on his apprentice.

"Rainpaw." He growls. "Mistypaw already knows what she did is wrong and is guilty enough, but having you constantly shove it down her throat won't bring that mouse back, and singling her out will do more harm to her."

"But-!"

"Rainpaw, just stop." Bumblepaw hisses softly. Mistypaw presses herself against Sageleaf for comfort, and to avoid the stares.

Windstorm points his tail at Littlestar. "You will apologize to Littlestar for your behavior."

Rainpaw frowns, scuffing her paws on the ground. "I'm sorry, Littlestar."

The small, black and white tom flicks his ear.

"Apprentices make mistakes all the time, no cat is perfect. With Leaf-fall approaching, we should thank StarClan for showing Briarpaw and Mistypaw a way to get a head start of the cold weather."

The rest of the patrol murmurs in agreement with Littlestar's words. Rainpaw is still sour, refusing to look at Mistypaw as she follows the patrol back to camp.

Frostpaw glares at the pale grey she-cat. "Stuck up-."

" _Frostpaw!"_ Acornfall barks, cutting off Frostpaw.

Sageleaf brushes her tail on Mistypaw's flank. "It's okay. We know you made a mistake."

"... It doesn't feel like it. It was a baby."

Sageleaf didn't respond, except allow Mistypaw to stick close to her.

* * *

 _ **~ Lilacpaw ~**_

The dawn's blissful silence is disrupted by a long, snorting noise inside the apprentices den. Lilacpaw looks over her shoulder to a sleeping Storkpaw. The black tom is snoring so loud, and is completely unaware of Perchpaw and Oakpaw clutching their ears around him.

"This is _ridiculous!"_ Robinpaw hisses, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

Perchpaw glares at the older apprentice. "We had to deal with this _everyday._ Deal with it!"

"We shouldn't have to." Lilacpaw mutters. Elmpaw, who had left just after Storkpaw's snoring woke them up, returns with a newcomer.

Daisypelt squints in the dark for Storkpaw. "He's loud."

"We're aware of that." Elmpaw said.

Daisypelt looks at Perchpaw. "Would you wake him up? I've been meaning to take him out right now."

"Gladly." Perchpaw reaches over Storkpaw and covers his nose with his paw. Storkpaw whines and flails around, Perchpaw removes his paw and Storkpaw jumps up from his nest.

"Raise and shine, you big lug!" Daisypelt chirps. "We have a dawn patrol to go to, Olivestar doesn't like cats keeping her waiting."

Daisypelt leaves the den, and Storkpaw shakes his fur.

"I just had a near death experience and she didn't even blink."

"Don't tempt me." Perchpaw comments as the big, black tom exits the den. Wavepaw uncovers her ears, and sighs with obvious relief.

"Thank StarClan!"

Lilacpaw pads out the den with Perchpaw, Oakpaw and Robinpaw following behind more slowly. Brindleclaw approaches her with a pike in her jaw, placing it down for Lilacpaw.

"Have you settled in with your new denmates?"

"Storkpaw snores." Lilacpaw said before biting into the pike. Brindleclaw smiles dryly.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your denmate."

"Neither is keeping me awake at night."

Brindleclaw waits for Lilacpaw to finish eating before telling her the new assignment.

"I had a talk with Curlyfur while we were on patrol. I've arranged for you to have a mock fight with Swanpaw this sunrise."

Lilacpaw stops licking her front paw, swerving her head to face her mentor.

" _This_ sunrise?"

"Exactly." Brindleclaw confirms. "Curlyfur has been meaning to test Swanpaw, and this will help you with fighting against an experienced opponent."

 _But, I don't want to be around_ him!

Lilacpaw bites her tongue, bowing her head obediently.

* * *

Lilacpaw follows Brindleclaw to the open grassland near the streams. Curlyfur is sitting patiently with Swanpaw staring at the edge of stream. Brindleclaw dips her head, and Curlyfur does the same as she stands up. Lilacpaw immediately takes notice of the light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat's stomach - a bulge in her soft belly that sways in motion with her paw steps.

Lilacpaw prevents herself from smiling or asking Curlyfur. Swanpaw hadn't moved from his spot, his pale blue eyes were fixated on the stream's edge, his fur coat is standing up.

"Swanpaw! Have you taken root?" Curlyfur calls him.

The white tom looks at Curlyfur, as if he just noticed her. Swanpaw pads to her and looks at Lilacpaw - staring at her piercingly, she wishes she was somewhere else.

Brindleclaw and Curlyfur stand off to the side, Lilacpaw and Swanpaw stand face to face with one another.

"No dirty tricks, and keep your claws sheathed." Brindleclaw said. "Go!"

Swanpaw frowns, turning up his nose and looking away. Lilacpaw's temper flares up.

 _How_ dare _he brush me off?!_

Lilacpaw decides to make the first move. She runs towards Swanpaw. The white tom looks back at her, raising his paw to strike. Lilacpaw stops at the last minute to twist and turn, rearing her back legs to kick Swanpaw in his muzzle.

The white tom coughs, and narrows his eyes on her.

" _Really?"_

Lilacpaw whips her tail. "Yes, _really!"_

Swanpaw lunges in retaliation, grabbing Lilacpaw's shoulders and pushing her back. The pale silver tabby she-cat wrestles her way out of his grasp, and strikes Swanpaw's right muzzle.

Swanpaw falls down and rams his head in her stomach, Lilacpaw rolls over on her back. Swanpaw jumps on top of her - Lilacpaw grabs his shoulders and fastens her hind legs in his stomach and rolls them over, pinning Swanpaw down.

The white tom keeps up the momentum and rolls over again, and Lilacpaw ends up beneath the white tom.

"That's enough!"

Lilacpaw huffs in annoyance before looking at Brindleclaw.

"Very good, Lilacpaw. You held your own for a while, but it seems we still need to work on your skills."

Lilacpaw remains on her back even when Swanpaw got off, she didn't want to see his smug face… She sees a paw outstretched for her to see. Swanpaw gazes down on her expectantly.

Lilacpaw wanted to swat his paw and tell him to take a dive in the lake, but with Brindleclaw and Curlyfur watching them, she couldn't get away with it. Lilacpaw grabs his paw and sits on her haunches before standing.

Brindleclaw nods approvingly. "Let's go back."

When the two she-cats turn their back, Swanpaw's flank brushes against her own. Lilacpaw recoils with a glare. "Don't pretend to be nice."

Swanpaw's pale blue eyes widen with hurt, before hardening over.

"I _wasn't._ But I guess that's all I am to you."

The white tom stalks past the bewildered Lilacpaw and stops next to Curlyfur, Lilacpaw stays with Brindleclaw. Swanpaw refuses to look at her for the whole trip back.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

 _Fish-brain, fish-brain - you_ _ **friggin fish-brain!**_ _Look what you did!_

Swanpaw sulks by the fresh-kill pile as he sees Lilacpaw talking quietly with Heronpaw, every so often their tail tips would touch and send Swanpaw in a furious mood.

His tantrum is cut short by the sound of clicking teeth. Cinderfall settles in beside Swanpaw, pulling out a trout.

"Tough luck in the crush department?"

"Department?" Swanpaw echoes. He shakes his head, scoffing. "I'm doing just fine."

"Then _why_ are you sitting around like an angry frog, while Lilacpaw is with another tom?"

"I'm _not_ sitting around… I'm biding my time."

Cinderfall rolls his eyes. "Curlyfur said you were a good sport in your practice fight with her. So, why the long face?"

Swanpaw growls. "She accused me of 'pretending' to be nice."

"And were you?"

"No!" Swanpaw protests. "But that's all I am to her! How am I supposed to get it through her thick head if that's all she sees from me?"

Cinderfall tilts his head. "Being nice is a good start."

"That drowned in the lake when I shredded her brother."

"Ever heard of second chances?" Cinderfall chirps.

Swanpaw flattens his ears. "Alright then, _Master of She-Cats._ What do you suggest I do?"

"Like I said, be nice." Cinderfall said.

"To whom?"

Cinderfall pauses before replying. "Heronpaw should be your first try."

"I-I'm sorry, I think I have a clump of grass in my ear. You want me to be nice to _him?"_

"I didn't stutter."

Swanpaw fluffs up his fur. "But you're completely daft if you think I'd be civil with Heronpaw! He's-!"

"Your brother." Cinderfall reminds him, ignoring Swanpaw's hiss. "Whether you like it or not, you and Heronpaw will always be brothers, as will Shellpaw. Lucky for you, Heronpaw is the more forgiving cat. Once you get to know him, you can start off fresh, and then Lilacpaw can see you in a different perspective."

Cinderfall pushes the untouched trout toward Swanpaw, winking. "Think about it."

Swanpaw catches the glimpse of Frecklespots stalking behind Cinderfall before making herself known by coughing. Swanpaw tenses up when Cinderfall gazes at her coolly.

Cinderfall and Frecklespots seem to be sizing each other up, Swanpaw's eyes flicker back and forth between the two, uncomfortable with the silent duel.

 _I don't want these two together, it's way too… dangerous._

Cinderfall is very polite when dipping his head and brushing past Frecklespots. The yellow and white splotched she-cat glares at her former mate before looking at Swanpaw - her honey sweet smile and warm, yellow eyes look fake to him now.

"Was he bothering you, honey?"

"No. We were just talking."

Frecklespots tilts her head. "Oh? About what?"

Swanpaw looks at his trout. "… She-cats."

"What about she-cats? What did he want you to do?"

"To talk to them? I… I don't know!" Swanpaw shifts uncomfortably from that specific question. What else could there be?!

Frecklespots sighs. "You're still nine moons old, you shouldn't be mooning over she-cats so early in life. Especially when it's Daisypelt's daughter we're talking about."

Swanpaw's heart thumps against his chest. "Shadepaw?"

"You know who I'm referring to." Frecklespots said in a low tone. "I'm your mother, I know the little things you do to show off to her, but she still insists on choosing Fallenbird's son over you."

The mention of Fallenbird leaves a fresh sense of horror in Swanpaw as he keeps his head low. Frecklespots licks his head.

"You can do so much better than her. Trust me, you don't want to pine after a cat who won't appreciate you in the end."

With the ominous warning planting its seed in his heart, Frecklespots pads away from Swanpaw. His eyes never left the trout, given by his father. Swanpaw takes a big bite of the trout, defiant.

 _I'm not as hopeless as you, I refuse to be like you._


	4. 3: Highs and Lows

**Chapter 3**

" **Highs and Lows."**

* * *

 **1/8/18 - 1/9/18 - 1/10/18 - 1/12/18 - 1/13/18 - 1/14/18 - 1/16/18 - 1/17/18 - 1/18/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

 _Foxfur sent him on a hunting mission this afternoon for_ a rumored weasel sneaking around the edge of camp. Concerns for the kits made Heatherstar double the patrols to hunt down the rodent. The jet black tom brushes off a stray leaf off his shoulder, to which lands on Dapplepaw's nose causing her to sneeze. Not only was Crowpaw picked out for the mission by seniority, but so was Dapplepaw, on the condition that she would stick with him due to her inexperienced navigation skills.

The two apprentices search near the Twoleg nest, and find an interesting sight. Five Twolegs in white and blue pelts smearing russet colors on the nest's sides, some of the russet colors were on some the Twoleg's pink skin.

"What are they doing?" Dapplepaw whispers to him.

"No clue." Crowpaw keeps his eyes fixed on one Twoleg female who climbs off the skinny tree. The Twoleg female locks eyes with Crowpaw, and makes a soft, crooning sound that grabs the others attention.

Crowpaw's fur spikes up. "We have to go!" Crowpaw nudges Dapplepaw to give her a head start, and runs after her.

* * *

Crowpaw and Dapplepaw made sure to keep the distance between them and the Twolegs. They stop near the Greenleaf Twolegplace den, knowing that the Twolegs from Green-leaf's past have left ages ago.

"Let's agree _never_ to look a Twoleg in the eye." Crowpaw said, padding back to their territory.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dapplepaw huffs, following the black tom.

Crowpaw enters the marshy land, his comfort within becomes difficult knowing that the Twolegs were so close to the camp. It isn't long before he and Dapplepaw run into the sunhigh patrol. The leader Adderclaw looks down on the two apprentices.

"Don't tell me that a measly weasel is too much for you two."

Crowpaw almost spits at the arrogant tom when Dapplepaw speaks up.

"We saw Twolegs by the abandoned Twoleg nest."

Adderclaw squints at Dapplepaw distastefully when Longfoot says,

"Heatherstar would want to hear this."

Adderclaw looks ready to keep arguing, but he obviously thought better of it and leads the patrol and the two apprentices to camp.

* * *

Adderclaw talks quietly with Heatherstar, Crowpaw wishes he could stroll over there and listen in.

 _After all, it hasn't stopped me before ~._

Just outside of the nursery, Shimmerkit is playing with Heatherstar's kits and the three youngest kits, Snakekit, Volekit and Stoatkit. Newtkit is watching Heatherstar talking when Shimmerkit calls him out.

"Newtkit! Wishfeather told us to play with the kits!"

Newtkit rolls his eyes. "I'm busy."

Volekit narrows his eyes on the five moon old tom, Stoatkit slowly backs away.

"On second thought, I'm still a bit tired…"

"But we just got up!" Snakekit protests.

Shimmerkit stomps over to Newtkit and yanks his tail.

"I don't like this anymore than you, but Wishfeather said to make them feel welcome."

"Forget about it." Volekit snorts, turning his back. "We'll have fun by ourselves."

Shimmerkit's eyes flash with annoyance. "Newtkit…"

The dark grey grey tabby tom shakes his head.

"Why should I pretend to like those _half-breeds?"_

Crowpaw's breath hitched at the taunt and stands rigidly, looking at Volekit's amber eyes widen with ire.

"Who are you calling a half-breed, _half-breed?_ You don't even know who your father is!"

"Neither do you!" Newtkit counters. " _Or_ your mother, for that matter! You should be _thankful_ that we didn't throw you out into the fox's den."

Foxfur casually saunters by, coughing to grab their attention. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing! We're just deciding on a game to play." Shimmerkit said, looking at Volekit.

The grey tabby tom glares at the two, older kits before turning away again.

"I'm sleeping in."

"Me too." Snakekit said. Stoatkit follows her brothers inside the nursery without another word.

"You should consider other cats' feelings before you judge them, it can affect their self esteem in a bad way." Foxfur told the two older kits.

Shimmerkit shoves Newtkit, who looks back at her in bewilderment.

" _What_?"

"I _told_ you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that their too sensitive?"

"You're the one who started it!"

Crowpaw forces himself to move away from the two littermates, just to breath.

The three youngest kits were the talk of the Clan after Streamlily and Lichenfall, the elder, brought them in, abandoned by their mother. The rumors are always about them being outsiders and how some of them resemble Lichenfall, but the latter was quickly dropped.

But the teasing of the kits brought up Crowpaw's treatment for being born in ThunderClan before Featherwing brought him to ShadowClan to be closer to his deceased father, Swiftstrike. But the stigma around him still stands, and as Featherwing said more than once, he has to prove himself.

Crowpaw hears his name being called, he looks and pads to Heatherstar.

"I'm proud of you for taking charge of the situation, Crowpaw. You have the instinct of a warrior at a young age, that's rare."

"Why are the Twolegs messing with that den?"

"Who cares? Twolegs are crazy." Adderclaw scoffs, padding away. Crowpaw glares at him briefly before looking at Heatherstar.

"I don't know, but the warriors will take a look into it. You just focus on your training."

The ShadowClan leader pads away to talk to Foxfur. Just then, he hears yowling from the entrance and pricks his ears and turns in the direction.

" _-If you hadn't gotten in the way, that sparrow wouldn't have escaped!"_

" _You ran into_ me _, remember?"_

" _And you didn't even move out of the way - how can you not see me coming, Tigersniff?!"_

Otterheart and Swallowfur appear from behind the boulder, Dawnpaw's fur is bristling while Tigerpaw is lashing his tail with annoyance clear on his face.

Swallowfur turns to the ginger and black she-cat. "Dawnpaw, give it a rest! If I hear you antagonize your denmate one more time, I'll hold you from going to the next Gathering."

Tigerpaw leaves without hearing Dawnpaw's reply, flopping by the fresh-kill pile just as Marshfoot approaches the pile and stops in front of him.

"Stop blocking the prey! There's others here besides you!" Marshfoot snaps.

Tigerpaw rolls around, and lands on the other side to allow Marshfoot room. The brown and black tom rolls his eyes and takes a shrew from the pile before padding away. Crowpaw approaches Tigerpaw and prods his young denmate's flank.

"What was it this time?" Crowpaw asks.

Tigerpaw lifts his head off the ground. "You _heard_ her, didn't you?"

Crowpaw chuckles sheepishly, while Mudtail passes by, rolling his eyes.

"It's sad how you can't handle a simple she-cat. Where's your dignity?"

"I have one." Tigerpaw said, getting up to rest on his stomach. "But suppose you wouldn't know about it since Streamlily _shredded_ you back then."

Mudtail blinks in shock before turning tail and leaving. Crowpaw flicks his ear.

"When did you get so snippy?"

Tigerpaw groans. "I have a bad feeling that Dawnpaw is corrupting me."

* * *

 _ **~ Sharppaw ~**_

The gray and white tom slowly circles around Wildpaw, watching his movements carefully. Then, Wildpaw runs towards him with paws outstretched. Sharppaw jumps over Wildpaw, and he turns around to face the ginger and white tom. Wildpaw swipes his paws back and forth, Sharppaw jerks his head back - every time to dodge.

Wildpaw quickly becomes impatient. The ginger and white tom lunges forward and Sharppaw stands his ground, surprisingly. Wildpaw grabs Sharppaw's widening shoulders, and the gray and white tom bites down on Wildpaw's scruff.

He pulls off Wildpaw while he's surprised, and throws him towards Gorsewing.

"That's enough." Gorsewing cries out. "Sharppaw, what was that about?"

Sharppaw lowers his tail. "Oh… Nutbranch taught us that move when we were kits. I thought it was cool, so…"

The white tom and gray splotched tom twitches his whiskers.

"It's good, but you need to keep in mind that some of your denmates aren't as big as you, you might hurt them."

"He didn't hurt me!" Wildpaw protests, looking at Rockfur. "I want to try it again."

Rockfur shakes his head. "We've been training since this sunrise, we should take a break."

"I agree." Gorsewing said.

* * *

 _ **~ Moonpaw ~**_

It isn't long before she sees her brother return with Gorsewing and approaches the fresh-kill pile. Sharppaw eyes her funny.

"How long have you've been sitting here?"

Moonpaw is chewing on the meat of a falcon, and it didn't look entirely finished.

"You were still out. Sandpool gave me this and told me to finish every piece of meat."

"Can I have some? Gorsewing forgot to let me eat."

Moonpaw rips a big chunk off the breast and pushes it to Sharppaw. The gray and white tom eagerly bites into the falcon as Wrenpaw, Meadowpaw and Tallpaw come over. Wrenpaw stops by Moonpaw, cocking her head to the side.

"Wow, that's a lot of falcon for a cat your size." She comments.

Moonpaw's fur prickles with unease, the falcon meat suddenly tastes like crow-food on her taste buds.

"But that's okay!" Wrenpaw chirps in a honey sweet tone. "I'm sure your mentor makes sure you have just enough to eat. She's an expert in that regard!"

Wrenpaw takes a rabbit before padding away. Moonpaw swallows, and stands up from the falcon before pushing it to Sharppaw. Her brother blinks in concern.

"I thought you were eating."

"I'm not that hungry." Moonpaw said. Meadowpaw narrows her eyes as the silvery gray tabby she-cat leaves the three apprentices.

Tallpaw looks at Meadowpaw. "What was that about?"

"It's… a she-cat thing. I'll talk to you later."

Moonpaw enters the medicine cat den where Softdawn and Pheasantpaw were practicing herb memory.

"Moonpaw." Softdawn greets her. "How can we help you?"

"I don't feel good." Moonpaw whispers. Softdawn pads to the WindClan apprentice and gestures for her to lay down. Moonpaw rests on her side as Softdawn presses her paw on her stomach, Pheasantpaw watches close to her mentor.

"Moonpaw, did this feeling show up first thing in the morning?"

"No, not at all…"

Softdawn's green eyes glimmer.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Wrenpaw, would it?"

"No!" Moonpaw's body tenses under Softdawn's touch.

Meadowpaw makes her way in the den, holding and dropping a pigeon near Moonpaw.

"That's nice of you, Meadowpaw." Softdawn told the mottled gray she-cat. Meadowpaw nods, and stares at Moonpaw sternly.

Moonpaw realizes that she isn't getting out of eating this time, and her stomach is pushing her toward the pigeon. Moonpaw pulls the grey bird toward her before taking a bite out of it.


	5. 4: Misinterpreted Motives

**Chapter 4**

" **Misinterpreted Motives."**

* * *

 **1/18/18 - 1/19/18 - 1/20/18 - 1/21/18 - 1/22/18 - 1/23/18 - 1/24/18 - 1/25/18 - 1/26/18 - 1/27/18 - 1/28/18 - 1/29/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Mistypaw ~**_

 _The silvery, white she-cat tries to look Sageleaf in the_ eye and pay attention. In the first four days since the mouse raid, some of the warriors have been looking at her strangely. Mistypaw sometimes hopes that Sageleaf isn't angry, then again, her mentor isn't the type of she-cat to show emotions.

Late in the morning, Sageleaf looks at Mistypaw, Frostpaw, Rainpaw and Bumblepaw. While Finchblaze, Acornfall, and Windstorm were on either side of her.

"We're deciding to send you on hunting teams." Finchblaze said. "Since Leaf-fall is drawing close, it's best if we can find all the prey we can before they hide for the rest of Leaf-bare."

"How do we know their not hiding right now?" Bumblepaw asks.

"They shouldn't be, but that's why we're doing this now." Acornfall replies.

Bumblepaw nods in slight understanding. Rainpaw flicks her tail.

"How are we splitting up?"

Finchblaze said, "We've decided on Bumblepaw and Frostpaw, and Rainpaw and Mistypaw."

"Seriously?" Rainpaw wrinkles her nose, making Mistypaw flatten her ears. It's obvious that Rainpaw still didn't forgive her for letting that one mouse go.

Then, Frostpaw snorts and looks at Acornfall. "Can I go with Mistypaw instead?"

The brown she-cat looks at her uncle, Finchblaze, for permission. The ThunderClan deputy sighs, relenting. "I'll allow it."

Sageleaf looks at the rising sun. "We should spread out now and return here before sunset. And I suggest that the apprentices stay within the territory and never cross borders and try to be a martyr for hunting."

"I agree." Windstorm said. "When the weather becomes cold and prey is scarce, tensions between the Clans can get bad and fights break out. Stay within the scent markers and don't provoke any WindClan or ShadowClan cat that you see beyond the border."

The four apprentices nod in acknowledgement. Finchblaze whisks his tail to signal the warriors to follow him into the underbrush. Sageleaf lingers behind and looks at Mistypaw before following behind.

Rainpaw stands up and looks at Bumblepaw. "Let's get moving. I'm getting cold just standing around."

Without waiting for a reply, the pale gray she-cat pads away from the group. Bumblepaw gives Mistypaw and Frostpaw an apologetic glance.

"She can't stay mad at you forever, I'll try calming her down."

Bumblepaw turns around and follows Rainpaw's path. Frostpaw rolls her eyes.

"That she-cat needs to get over herself."

Mistypaw stares at Frostpaw.

 _Is she with me just to spite my sister?_

Frostpaw didn't seem like the type to do something like that, but with her short temper she might. Mistypaw and Frostpaw leave their spot and end up five fox-lengths away from the stream near ShadowClan.

The crunching leaves alerts the two she-cats, three sparrows were foraging through the fallen leaves. Frostpaw turns to grin at Mistypaw before dropping down into a hunting crouch.

Mistypaw copies Frostpaw's position. The two cousins slowly stalk behind the unsuspecting birds. Frostpaw gives a big leap forward and pins down a sparrow. The two other sparrows give flight, Mistypaw manages to nick her claws on the leg of a sparrow, knocking it down, and killing it.

The last sparrow flies into the sky without looking back.

Frostpaw looks at her sparrow while poking it with her paw. "This could only fill up the kits' stomachs."

Mistypaw hears voices by the stream, and a wafting scent of pines. Frostpaw stops her comments when she picks up the voices, too.

"I think I smell ShadowClan. Stop!" Mistypaw can already see Frostpaw preparing to charge into a fight.

"ShadowClan is on our territory! We can take them!" Frostpaw hisses.

"Has Acornfall taught you how to fight?" Mistypaw challenges. Frostpaw opens her mouth, but Mistypaw cuts her off.

"No. I didn't think so."

The silvery, white she-cat feels guilty for treating the younger apprentice this way, but she refuses to let Frostpaw walk over her like she's another Rainpaw to deal with.

"Stay quiet, and follow me."

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

The jet black tom is beside himself with anxiety as Tigerpaw manages to kill the rabbit in the stream. Crowpaw stomps his paws furiously.

"Tigerpaw, just leave the rabbit. We're cutting it close, here."

"Not after all the trouble this thing gave us!"

The dark brown tabby tom struggles to lift the rabbit, which is bigger than himself. Crowpaw wanted to smack the rabbit out of Tigerpaw's mouth and drag him back to their territory like a kit.

He can't carry that rabbit all by himself, even if Crowpaw helps him out, how are they going to explain the ThunderClan scent on it?

Crowpaw spots two she-cats with matching icy blue eyes, and his heart skyrocketed to his throat when he recognizes one of the she-cats.

"Tigerpaw, go." He hisses to his denmate.

The fluffy white she-cat growls at them, catching Tigerpaw's attention. Crowpaw pads in front of Tigerpaw and jabs his hind leg on Tigerpaw's chest, knocking him back.

"Go, now." He orders, not taking his eyes off of the white she-cat.

The dark brown tabby tom flattens his ears, refusing to leave Crowpaw alone with these two ThunderClan cats. Before anyone could say anything to each other, a light grey tom drops from the air and lands on the water, startling the four apprentices.

Crowpaw could've sworn he saw transparent shapes of… _wings?_

The light grey tom's amber eyes were pinned on Crowpaw, surprised. And that's when the jet black tom feels a sense of familiarity with him.

"Windstorm!" Frostpaw exclaims. "We caught these two stealing that rabbit from our territory!"

"No I didn't!" Tigerpaw interjects, frightened and offended. "We were chasing it down from our territory, it's ShadowClan prey!"

Windstorm flicks his ear. "But you killed it on ThunderClan land, didn't you?"

Tigerpaw sputters, looking at Crowpaw for support. The jet black tom is caught in between his denmate and Windstorm, his grandfather.

"If he killed it here, then it's ours, right?" Frostpaw asks Windstorm.

Tigerpaw bristles his fur. "No way - that rabbit was such a hassle to get!"

The dark brown tabby tom runs to the rabbit when a powerful gust of wind rolls the rabbit underneath Windstorm's paw, and comes to an abrupt halt.

Tigerpaw blinks in disbelief. "Did you…?"

Windstorm waves his tail. "If you're going to make a fuss over one piece of prey, you need to leave before I take you two to Littlestar, personally."

"You can't do that!" Tigerpaw yelps.

" _Or,_ I can take you two Heatherstar myself." Windstorm puts in. "Pick your battle."

Crowpaw's fur is already standing up from the tension. He noses Tigerpaw's shoulder, and whispers. "It's not worth it… We'll get in enough trouble for trespassing, let's leave it at that."

Tigerpaw wants to protest, but he reluctantly gives up and turns around, his tail dragging on the ground.

"And don't come back!" Frostpaw yowls.

Crowpaw glares at the white she-cat scathingly. _What is her problem?_

Crowpaw and Tigerpaw hesitantly leave the stream and return home, with humiliation rolling off their pelts.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

The white tom drops the minnow in front of Heronpaw that afternoon. The dark brown tabby tom looks up from grooming his pelt, his amber eyes widen in surprise with a hint of suspicion.

 _So he_ is _smart after all._ Swanpaw sneers inwardly before stopping himself.

Heronpaw sniffs the minnow. "What's this about?"

"It's… for you."

Swanpaw's half-brother is still mildly suspicious, and the white tom instantly regrets following Cinderfall's plan.

 _Why do I even try?! If Lilacpaw doesn't believe it, then why should Heronpaw be any different?!_

Heronpaw, much to his dismay, reaches for the minnow and pulls it toward him, before looking at Swanpaw expectantly.

"Want to share?"

Flabbergasted, as he expected Heronpaw to tell him to screw off, Swanpaw hesitantly agrees and crouches down with him. Heronpaw takes big bites out of the minnow while Swanpaw take small, delicate bites to prevent bits from touching his face. Swanpaw eyes Heronpaw imploringly.

The dark brown tabby tom has small bits of scales falling on his paws and chin.

 _Frecklespots would've lectured me forever if I had his manners. Did Fallenbird ever teach him how to eat right?_

Once again, the thought of Fallenbird made Swanpaw freeze up and relive the moment of her last night alive. Heronpaw licks his maw.

"Mom loved minnow." Swanpaw's heart stops hearing Heronpaw's comment, and tries not to look at the wistful, sorrowful stare he gives off.

"She would've loved this fish."

Swanpaw nods absentmindedly, hoping Heronpaw would stop talking about Fallenbird - before he starts screaming his confession.

In his peripheral vision, Frecklespots is sharing tongues with Applefoot, but she's staring directly at his over his grandmother's shoulder. Swanpaw forces himself to look at the minnow's pale scales.

 _Please don't come over here…_

Looking up to the medicine cat den - just his luck - Brindleclaw and Sootdust were carrying herbs with Lilacpaw following them. The pale silver tabby she-cat turns her green eyes in his direction, and frowns when she looks in between him and Heronpaw.

Swanpaw looks back at his mother - Frecklespots is still sharing tongues with Applefoot. But should the day come, when Frecklespots and Lilacpaw were to meet…

 _Please don't come over!_ Swanpaw pleads inwardly for his mother to stay out of it.

A tail on his spine made Swanpaw jolts from his thoughts. Heronpaw blinks softly.

"Are you fighting with Frecklespots?"

"... You can say that."

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Swanpaw flattens his ears. "It's… complicated. Her and Cinderfall, you know."

The edge slips in his tone so quickly, he hopes Heronpaw didn't hear it.

The dark brown tabby tom sighs. "Yeah, I know… Mom told us. I know you hate us."

Swanpaw's instincts were in fight or flight, and flight is looking _very_ attractive right now.

"I would've been the same way if it was the other way around, but, it's easier to say it."

"You don't know how it feels to have no father growing up."

"True." Heronpaw winces. "Cinderfall was always with us, but he had to be quiet about it or cats would talk. Me and Shellpaw always got the stink eye because of it all."

Swanpaw remembers the pitying looks cats would give him, before he understood what drove Frecklespots and Cinderfall apart.

"They never mind their own business, and I blame cats like Berrystripe."

Heronpaw snickers. "Her parents should have named her Loudmouth."

Swanpaw laughs in his paw before he could make himself do it, and Heronpaw laughs along with him. The white tom notices Cinderfall giving him an approving nod as he enters the warriors den.

"Hey, Heronpaw!" Lilacpaw calls. The dark brown tabby tom stands up and dips his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But it was nice talking to you."

Swanpaw watches his half-brother trot to Lilacpaw and tries to squash the envy crawling up his neck like fire ants. For once, he didn't want to think of Heronpaw that way.

Talking with him… wasn't so bad.

* * *

 _ **~ Lakemist ~**_

Lakemist easily dodges the swiping paw of her apprentice as she slides across the pebble shore. The dark grey and white she-cat stands over Wavepaw, frowning in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but, what was _that_ supposed to be?"

Wavepaw picks herself up from the ground with specks of dirt on her pelt.

"I was trying to knock you down. You never said you would dodge!"

"No cat is going to warn you about an attack. What sense would it make? This is why we're training for the possibility of the outcome of future fights."

Wavepaw's gaze drifts over to the dirt on her fur, and uses her tail to brush it off. Lakemist twitches her ear irritably.

 _She seems more concerned with her looks than her fighting techniques. I'm gonna have to break that habit._

Lakemist flicks her front paw in Wavepaw's face, catching her attention.

"Please remember that I would've gotten the upper paw if this was a battle."

Wavepaw sighs heavily. "But we've been practicing all morning and I'm _bored."_

Lakemist's frown curls into a smirk. Wavepaw doesn't like the way her mentor is looking at her.

"That's fine. If you want an interesting fight, I can give you a fight."

* * *

 _ **~ Icestripe ~**_

She couldn't fathom why Wavepaw's entire pelt is covered in mud. The RiverClan apprentice's solid blue-grey fur coat is littered with mud that she vigorously shakes off, followed by her front paw wiping her shoulder. Lakemist swishes her sleek tail in satisfaction and sits next to Wavepaw to groom herself.

Wavepaw narrows her eyes on Lakemist in annoyance, but doesn't move from her spot.

 _What did she do?_

In the past few moons of knowing her, Icestripe wouldn't put it past Lakemist to put Wavepaw in her place.

"Icestripe."

Bouncestep stands in front of the white, silver-striped she-cat.

"Can we talk for a moment? It's important."

Icestripe nods, though reluctant. She's been avoiding Bouncestep through excuses and she knows how unfair it was to him. Bouncestep leads Icestripe to the stream near the stone-bridge, the skinny light grey tom turns to look at Icestripe.

"Can I just be blunt? Why are you avoiding me?"

Bouncestep isn't angry, but he sounds genuinely confused.

"Goosetalon said you were interested in me, because Bramblefrost told him so."

 _Oh, Bramblefrost._

Her sister is really pushing it, now. Icestripe makes herself look at Bouncestep.

"She was mistaken. I only see you as a Clanmate, not… you know."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Bouncestep demands.

"Because Bramblefrost wants to win over Goosetalon so badly. I… I didn't want to mess it up for her."

"So, stringing me along was worth getting her what she wants? I thought you were better than that."

Icestripe bristles her fur defensively.

"Don't you even go there! I never intended for it to be like this, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but don't think for a second I was hurting you on purpose."

Bouncestep growls lowly, and snorts.

"So… You never liked me?"

Icestripe shakes her head. "I like you as a Clanmate."

"I assume you're more interested in _her_ , then."

Bouncestep brushes past a tense Icestripe. "I'm not blind like they are, but I won't say anything. You need to figure out what you want, and not let Bramblefrost push you around for once."

* * *

 _ **~ Goldheart ~**_

 _The reflection of the half-moon should be a joyous occasion, but with everything going to fox-dung it's hardly the time for visitors. It's nighttime in StarClan when it should be in perpetual daylight, and a breeze blows through the trees._

 _A cream colored tom settles on the branch, watching the warriors rush around the forest and yowling the missing queen's name._

" _Are you going to sit there like a dumb bird?"_

 _Goldheart glares at a jet black tom as he climbs down._

" _I find it better than running around like headless pigeons. We know what happened to her, so looking around would be useless."_

 _Darkstar lashes his tail. "It's not just about that anymore. Dark Forest cats got into our territory! The bramble dividers are breaking apart - we have to deal with it before it ends up dying."_

" _If Mapleshade was able to break through and grab that queen, what makes you think that more prickly thorns will stop the rest of them?"_

 _Darkstar is about to retort when his name is called by a golden brown tom._

" _Darkstar, Bluejay found a fresh bush of brambles."_

 _The former ThunderClan leader nods as Thornstar runs off. Darkstar glances at Goldheart._

" _I thought you would've been more optimistic after coming here."_

 _Goldheart said nothing except watch the tom he once loved race through the trees. The cream brown tom shakes his head and pads in the opposite direction._

" _Goldheart!" The previous ShadowClan leader, Whitestar, grabs his attention._

" _Ashenclaw has been looking for you - he's by the lake if you want to see him."_

 _Goldheart's spine shivers as he flicks his tail dismissively. "Not now. I need to be alone."_

 _The cream brown tom pads down the forest as the trees start to spread out more, and he sees a group of darkened brambles in front of a burrow, he can see a hole big enough for a cat to squeeze under._

 _ **Don't pretend to you never felt that pain in your heart.**_

 _Goldheart's fur bristles in alarm as he swiftly turns his back on the bramble barrier._

 _ **It will always be there, waiting for you to return. You know you'll never escape from it.**_

 _Goldheart snarls. "I'm so not dealing with this! Redfawn is gone, Lionstar… who cares?! I have nobody to drag me down anymore."_

 _Goldheart returns to the forest, steering clear of the group of warriors rolling the fresh brambles to the barrier. The cream brown tom sees a pale brown shape looking around in confusion, he has no stars on his pelt, but he knows who that is._

" _You came at the wrong time, Duskshade."_

 _ThunderClan's medicine cat looks at Goldheart, his confusion fades to relief._

" _You have to cut this visit short. You can't be here right now."_

 _Duskshade blinks. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

 _Goldheart suddenly realizes how mouse-brained he started off. The last thing they need is to send them into a panic, but with everything that's going on, it's bound to happen either way._

" _We're just not in the mood for visitors." He replies._

" _Not in the mood… That doesn't make sense, and why is it so dark?"_

 _Goldheart's patience is quickly wearing thin at this point._

" _Look. I don't have to tell you everything that's happening. You just need to leave and keep this to yourself."_

 _Duskshade vanishes before his eyes, Goldheart hopes that he would stay quiet._

" _That was rude." An ashy, pale grey tom stands next to Goldheart as he glares at him._

" _Not now, Ashenclaw."_

" _Obviously, social skills isn't your strong suit. At least I had the decency to ask Sootdust and her apprentice to leave."_

 _Goldheart looks at Ashenclaw. "You sent them away?"_

" _It's not just me. The other two medicine cats were sent away."_

 _Goldheart narrows his eyes. "We have enough problems without the living going through a panic as well, that's what they want."_

 _Ashenclaw briefly curls his tail tip around Goldheart's, the cream brown tom doesn't pull away. Ashenclaw said, "It's going to happen in their favor regardless of what we do, all we can do is wait."_


	6. 5: Blinding Flashes

**Chapter 5**

" **Blinding Flashes."**

* * *

 **1/29/18 - 1/30/18 - 1/31/18 - 2/1/18 - 2/2/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

 _Aspenstone's Clanmates were gathered around Littlestar and_ Finchblaze that afternoon. Aspenstone wrinkles his nose at the stench of the decaying rat by Flashpad's paws.

Littlestar looks up at Flashpad. "So, you found this by the Ancient Oak?"

Flashpad nods. "Along with the smell of rogues, I didn't find any of them, though…"

"You did the right thing telling us." Littlestar said.

Finchblaze narrows his eyes. "We're going to drive them out, right?"

"Flashpad didn't see anyone with the rat, we cannot spend the day chasing after shadows."

"Well, _I_ don't want to risk turning my back on those rogues."

Littlestar stares into Finchblaze's challenging gaze, as a silent message passes between the two brothers.

"I won't, either." Littlestar whispers. "Never again."

"I wasn't saying that to hurt you." Finchblaze said quietly.

The ThunderClan leader looks at his Clan. "I'm proposing that no cat is to be near the Ancient Oak until further notice. This rule especially goes out for elders, queens and apprentices. If you want to leave at night you _must_ have another warrior with you at all times…"

"Just what we need - competition."

Aspenstone jumps a little, Eaglewing's approach was so quiet, he didn't hear her step beside him.

"I know that once those crow-food eating fox-hearts let their guard down, I'll toss them in the lake!"

Aspenstone's stomach turns uneasily from the aggressive exuberance.

"I'd rather run for help."

The golden brown tom just notices Flashpad stopping next to him. His yellow eyes were locked onto his golden ones, leering.

"So you would flee from a fight like a mouse? I'm not entirely surprised, slow-cat."

Aspenstone's anger towards his kit-hood bully rises up, and his gaze turns to Eaglewing - and he instantly becomes defensive.

"You would want someone to die if it ever came to that?"

"I gave my vows to die for my Clan." Flashpad counters. "And that's what I'll do. You should've left us long ago if you're going to make a fuss about it."

Flashpad shoulders Aspenstone when Eaglewing hisses at him.

"The only one making a fuss is _you_ , at least Aspenstone has his head on straight to pick his battles. But you can go ahead with your idea, don't blame us when you're up against six cats and crying out for your mom."

Flashpad narrows his eyes, almost ready to growl until Eaglewing holds his glare challengingly. Aspenstone's paws were itching with nervous fear.

 _Is he gonna attack her?_

The gold brown tom jumps up when Flashpad snorts and pads away from Eaglewing, who is triumphant of the outcome. The dark brown tabby she-cat looks at a flustered Aspenstone.

"He's all talk when you call him out."

"I know." Aspenstone grunts. Embarrassment burns on his pelt for getting singled out by Flashpad, and then having Eaglewing shoo him away instead of Aspenstone himself.

Eaglewing's tail flicks under his nose.

"You just need to be assertive."

"After all I did was avoid him? He'll just laugh in my face."

"But at least you get respected by other cats, plus he's still younger than you, right? He has to stop mocking you sooner or later, especially since he got on Finchblaze's bad side."

Aspenstone nods his head. As a kit, Timberclaw often told him that he needed to stand up for himself when confronted, knowing that Flashpad and Cherrystem were always pushing him around through intimidation.

"Hey." Eaglewing pipes up. "How about we go out hunting again? Maybe that rabbit is still hanging around for us to grab it."

"That'll be a lucky break if it was." Aspenstone purrs. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

Eaglewing trots past Aspenstone, and to his surprise, Timberclaw takes her place.

"You seem to be getting along with Eaglewing." He comments, with a knowing grin.

… Although it went over Aspenstone's head as he nods.

"She's nice, although she's a bit rough. But she's bright, so it makes up for it."

 _Bright?_ Timberclaw often heard that comment when Aspenstone was a kit, and it's always related to Snowpelt. To hear Aspenstone say the same thing about Eaglewing…

"Well, do you like her?"

"She's my friend, of course I like her."

Timberclaw shakes his head to his foster son. "No, that's not what I meant. How does it feel when you're around her?"

Aspenstone is genuinely puzzled. Why should he know how Eaglewing makes him feel? Seeing the blank stare, Timberclaw sighs, touching his tail tip on Aspenstone's shoulder.

"Listen, if you want to talk to me, let me know. Okay?"

Aspenstone nods. "Okay, Timberclaw."

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

The stench of the mouse-bile is all Crowpaw can smell, even when trying to eat his jackdaw in the early evening. Heatherstar made it a point to place him and Tigerpaw on punishment for what happened two days ago.

" _I'm very disappointed in you, Crowpaw. You're the oldest apprentice and are supposed to set an example for the younger ones."_

Heatherstar's words ring in his ears as he licks his paw clean, and ignores the dark looks he's receiving. It's bad enough that he had to tell Heatherstar about the rabbit, but he had to involve their encounter with Crowpaw's former nursery-denmate, Mistypaw, and his ThunderClan grandfather, Windstorm.

Crowpaw is scrutinized by the suspicious stares and barbed comments toward his ThunderClan roots, he felt like a kit again…

He feels whiskers prickle his cheek, as Dapplepaw settles down beside him with a raven. Crowpaw didn't mind her company, she rarely spoke unless spoken to, and she's more mild than her sister.

" _Dapplepaw!"_

Crowpaw grimaced. _Speak of the vixen, and she shall appear._

Dawnpaw flops down next to Dapplepaw, her green eyes withholding excitement.

"I just overheard Patchflower talking to Owlflight, and guess what?"

Dapplepaw decides to amuse Dawnpaw, asking. "What?"

"She's _expecting_ kits!"

Crowpaw chokes on a piece of feather when Dapplepaw blinks in astonishment.

"Are you sure you're not mishearing things?"

"Owlflight said so!" Dawnpaw insists. "I'm willing to bet that the father is Weedclaw! Swallowfur and I passed by them, sitting together during our hunt."

"... Dawnpaw, are you sure you know how kits are born?" Crowpaw sniffs, earning a glare from the ginger and black she-cat.

"They could've just been _sitting together, platonically,_ for all you know."

Dawnpaw snorts. "Then who do you think is the father of her kits? Longfoot? Everyone knows _that time_ was a mistake on his part, so there's no other tom besides Weedclaw."

Dapplepaw suddenly hisses for silence as Patchflower passes by, striding towards the nursery. At the same time, Foxfur exits out the nursery and pads straight to Crowpaw. Dawnpaw and Dapplepaw dip their head to the ShadowClan deputy.

"May you two give me and my apprentice some privacy?" Foxfur asks the two sisters.

Dapplepaw and Dawnpaw obediently leave Crowpaw alone with his mentor.

"I've just talked to Heatherstar, and we both agreed that you need an assessment. You're still a bit young to become a warrior, but you should have a chance to learn how to operate in a patrol with other warriors."

"I'm gonna lead the next patrol?" Crowpaw exclaims, his dark blue eyes swirling with excitement. Foxfur snickers, shaking her head.

"Not really. It will be a _long_ time before you can lead. Heatherstar will let you know when we'll put you on a patrol, just don't mention anything to the warriors. They might get offended."

Crowpaw nods enthusiastically. "Yes, Foxfur!"

* * *

 _ **~ Hollyflame ~**_

With the sun is preparing to hide behind the trees, Hollyflame wanted to take Twigpaw on one last hunt before retiring for the night, with the escorts of Minkfrost, Lightningstrike, Maplecloud and Fishleap.

Twigpaw accidentally steps on a stick, and the wood pigeon she was stalking flies away. The light gray she-cat winces and looks at Hollyflame guiltily.

"Sorry….

Hollyflame brushes her tail over Twigpaw's head. Her apprentice is nervous in every step, and she keeps glancing at the warriors guarding them.

 _With all that's happening, it's not easy to stay focused._

Twigpaw continues her search, when she, without warning, runs ahead behind the ferns.

"Twigpaw, no!"

The black furred blue-eyed she-cat catches up to Twigpaw. The light grey she-cat is bending down, sniffing a dead, grey rat. And when Hollyflame and the rest of the guards approach the rat, it has the stench of Twolegs and crow-food.

A tiny crunch of leaves made Fishleap turn his head to the left, growling. Hollyflame narrows her eyes, hissing quietly. "Twigpaw, run…"

Before Twigpaw could speak, two large toms jump out from the bracken and confront Lightningstrike and Minkfrost. Hollyflame spots a brown she-cat lunging for Twigpaw, she intercepts the attack and wrestles the rogue to the ground - she looks up at a frightened Twigpaw.

"Go, _now!"_

Twigpaw bounds away as Maplecloud is slashed on the neck, and bites down on the black tom's foreleg, and with Fishleap assisting her. Lightningstrike and Minkfrost were sticking close as they lashed their claws out at the three rogues ganging up on them. Hollyflame is thrown on the ground by the brown she-cat and feels the searing claws on her flank. Hollyflame swipes her claws across the brown she-cat's muzzle, and blue sparks fly off her claw tips.

The black, blue-eyed she-cat raises her claws to slash when blue embers score the brown she-cat's pelt. Yowling in pain, the brown she-cat races off with her pelt burning. Hollyflame looks at her paw, small blue embers fade away.

"Hollyflame!" Fishleap yowls.

The said she-cat looks back and sees a large, silvery white tom watching the rogues run by. He sneers down at them from the WindClan border, swishing his tail as it ripples in pale and darkened rings.

Lightningstrike snarls and charges after the rogue, wrestling him to the ground. The silvery white rogue immediately pins Lightningstrike down, scraping his claws on his neck.

"Stop!" Maplecloud shouts, fearing for her son's life. The rogue snickers, backing off of Lightningstrike and leaving before the light brown tabby tom could get up and retaliate.

"Lightningstrike!" Maplecloud snaps, stopping the light brown tabby tom in his tracks.

"Don't chase after him!"

Lightningstrike flattens his ears and pads back to the others, wincing at the injury on his neck. Hollyflame turns around to see Fishleap crouching down, staring at where the rogue tom went.

Minkfrost nudges Fishleap with his nose. "Hey, Fishleap. Snap out of it."

The deep, dark blue tom looks at Minkfrost with wide, clear blue eyes before blinking. Fishleap stands up and grooms his uneven fur.

"Are you okay?" Maplecloud asks Fishleap.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Fishleap's nicked ear twitches, even when he runs his paw over it.

Hollyflame looks down on her front paws for the blue sparks that never show up. The black and blue-eyed she-cat is unnerved, feeling the burning sensation within her toes.

The sound of rustling bracken put the group on alert, when Flashpad steps out and infuriates Hollyflame. "Were you in that bracken this whole time?"

"Yes, I…" Flashpad shows the others several claw marks on his side. "I was attacked before I could do anything."

"It must've been _very quiet_ if we couldn't hear it." Hollyflame retorts.

" _Hollyflame!"_

Twigpaw returns to the group with Duskshade and Suncloud following her, with Littlestar and Finchblaze in toe. Finchblaze looks at Maplecloud and Lightningstrike with shock before being replaced with anger.

"What happened to you?" Littlestar asks the group.

"We were ambushed by rogues." Minkfrost said. "We managed to drive them, but one rogue harmed Lightningstrike."

"I'm _fine!"_ Lightningstrike hisses as Suncloud smears the goldenrod on his neck.

"I wanted to join in, but I was attacked by them, too. Two toms were blocking me." Flashpad said.

Hollyflame narrows her eyes at how detailed his account sounds, but says nothing about it as she nods to Twigpaw. "I didn't want her to get caught up in it, so I told her to run."

Littlestar sighs. "It was probably a wise decision to keep her out of it. And you did a good job telling us when you did, Twigpaw."

The lithe, light gray she-cat ducks her head, bashful from being praised by her leader.

"We should leave this area. I don't feel safe out here." Finchblaze said, keeping his flank close to Maplecloud while entwining his tail with hers.

Littlestar leads the group back to camp. Every so often, Fishleap would look over his shoulder before staying close to Littlestar. Hollyflame keeps her eyes on Flashpad, who doesn't notice her suspicious glare.


	7. 6: The Midnight Sky

**Chapter 6**

" **The Midnight Sky."**

* * *

 **2/2/18 - 2/3/18 - 2/4/18 - 2/6/18 -2/7/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Vixenleap ~**_

 _Late in the morning, the blackish, dark grey she-cat_ _ignores the sound_ of eager chomping. Sandpool cleans up the bones of the rabbit before cleaning her paws. Moonpaw is next to her mentor, finishing the last of her swallow. Raventalon pads to the two she-cats with importance in his step, Vixenleap had to roll her eyes at the skinny black tom.

"I thought you were supposed to be out on patrol." He sniffs to Vixenleap.

"Don't you have an apprentice to train?" She counters. Vixenleap already went out at dawn and is tired, plus it's none of Raventalon's business what she does with her time.

Raventalon grunts dismissively before looking at Sandpool.

"I'm teaching Puddlepaw on her fighting, it would help if you brought Moonpaw to train with her."

The stout, pale ginger, sand brown she-cat nods without missing a heartbeat.

"Sure!"

Sandpool looks at Moonpaw, after she finishes the swallow.

"It's time we start putting you to work."

"I've already went hunting before sunrise!"

Sandpool nudges her apprentice up. "A fit cat is a happy cat!"

Moonpaw mutters under her breath, but whether Sandpool heard it or not, she didn't show it. She and Raventalon leave camp with Moonpaw and Puddlepaw close behind, Vixenleap rolls her eyes again.

 _I know one thing… Sandpool better put him in his place._

Some cats were noticing how Raventalon is trying to get close to Sandpool after Cedarbark rejected her. Even though it's been largely hinted to Sandpool, she doesn't seem to care… or she could still be reeling from Cedarbark.

 _I still don't think Raventalon is good enough for her._

* * *

 _ **~ Mothspots ~**_

Wolfclaw made Hailpaw go ahead to follow a wafting scent of rabbit. Mothspots lays down, crouching down next to her brother, she sees the sewn up scars on his shoulder from the rogue attack.

"You were lucky to only come out with a few scratches." Mothspots says, nosing the scars on his shoulder.

"They were cowards." Wolfclaw sniffs.

"I… I heard that Softdawn saved you, too."

The mottled brown tom's muscles become tense beside her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Mothspots frowns, and chooses her words, very carefully.

"I'm just saying… that was a huge risk she took. She's a medicine cat, after all."

"Hardly." Wolfclaw scoffs. "Why are you even talking about her like she's being noble?"

"She took a big risk - she's a medicine cat that took on a rogue, like a warrior! Doesn't that tell you something?"

Wolfclaw glances at her. "I don't care! It still doesn't change what she did to us! Are you willing to look past what she did to protect her place as a medicine cat?"

Mothspots sees a flash of white in her peripheral vision. Hailpaw's gaze flickers between the two littermates nervously. Wolfclaw stands up and nuzzles Hailpaw's forehead.

"This is a good catch. Let's give it to Cheetahspots and the elders."

Wolfclaw quickly brushes past Mothspots with Hailpaw at his heels, glancing at the dappled, golden brown she-cat with concern.

Mothspots knew Softdawn was still a touchy subject, but seeing Sandpool talking to Softdawn, she thought it would pass eventually.

But… is it enough for Mothspots to forgive, too?

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

He hardly has a chance to chew when a dark grey front paw stomps on his greenish yellow perch.

"Alright, what's your angle?" Shellpaw growls. Swanpaw caught himself from snapping at Shellpaw, he raises his head from his perch.

"I was _eating."_ Swanpaw said.

"And I was _asking_ you a _question."_ Shellpaw counters. "Why are you hanging around Heronpaw? You look down on us since we were kits and all of a sudden you're friendly."

Looking back, Swanpaw _had_ been spending time with Heronpaw for the past two days now, which is more than Swanpaw originally wanted.

But it was none of Shellpaw's business!

"I'm _so_ sorry if I show interest in bonds." Swanpaw said sarcastically.

"I find it weird that someone as cold as _you_ would want anything to do with cats who's not your mother." Shellpaw retorts.

The dark grey, speckled tom removes his paw from the perch, still glaring at Swanpaw. "I don't trust you as far as a ThunderClan cat can swim. Stop bothering my brother or we're going to have a problem."

Shellpaw stalks away with a flick of his tail.

 _I'll talk to whoever I want!_ Swanpaw takes a big, ill tempered bite out of the perch. Once he finished eating, he licks his paws clean and hears faint yowling by the stream near the stone-bridge.

 _What in the world?_

Curious, Swanpaw pads away from the apprentices den and approaches the reeds, and he immediately recognizes the two voices of Frecklespots and Cinderfall.

" _I'm not going to let you ruin Swanpaw! He was fine until you came along!"_

" _Was he? I doubt it."_

" _I'll have you know that he was a good, obedient cat, but now he's becoming defiant ever since you poked your nose in where it doesn't belong!"_

Swanpaw winces, looking over his shoulder and making sure no cat is listening in.

" _Swanpaw is at that age! He's going to make his own choices that you don't like and befriend cats you don't like, you need to respect his decisions."_

" _Not if it will hurt him in the end! Do you know that he's mooning over Lilacpaw?"_

" _Yes, I do, and I support him whether or not he ends up with her. And about your comment about Swanpaw being 'fine', it's complete fish-guts! I saw him with scars on his pelt, he cried himself to sleep in my nest, he's confused and ostracized by cats his age because of whatever garbage you were filling his head with!_

" _And what were you doing when all this happened, where were you when he needed you the most, Frecklespots?! I won't defend the mistakes I made, but I'll be damned if I allow you to use Swanpaw as your bargaining prey any longer, so you might as well get used to seeing me with him."_

Swanpaw hears paw steps and quickly hides behind a clump of reeds as Frecklespots storms off, and Cinderfall leaves after her, looking equally irritated.

The white tom slowly pads out and returns to camp, seeing Cinderfall eating a trout while Frecklespots is nowhere to be seen, but Swanpaw is staring at Cinderfall with newfound respect.

 _He defended me… he knows what I've been through._

Swanpaw wipes his eyes when Curlyfur pads to him, pausing when she studies his face. "Are you okay…?"

"Yes." He replies, shortly.

The light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat continues to look at him in concern before dropping the subject.

"I have a surprise for you. Olivestar is going to watch your assessment today, and the winning apprentices will get to go to the Gathering next moon… but you didn't hear that from me."

Swanpaw winks. "Understood."

Curlyfur blinks in surprise and smiles. "It would be good if you became a warrior because of it. I might need to retire at some point."

"Because of your kits." Swanpaw chirps. He snorts at the startled expression on his mentor's face.

"How did you…? Inquisitive little thing." Curlyfur runs her tail over her bulging stomach. "Yes, I'm expecting. Sootdust said it would be fine for me to train you as long as I move to the nursery when the due date is close."

"Who's the father? We might as well get it out of the way."

Curlyfur purrs. "It's Stonefoot." She gives Swanpaw a hard stare. "But I haven't told him yet, I just found out last night - so no 'slip ups', got it?"

Swanpaw rolls his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

As Curlyfur said, the RiverClan leader is by the stream near the grassy slope with Shadepaw by her side. Toadheart, Heronpaw, Tanglepelt and Perchpaw were there, waiting for Curlyfur and Swanpaw to arrive.

The first thing Swanpaw notices is that Shadepaw is very rigid, and she keeps glancing at Olivestar repeatedly, as if she is looking out for a sneak attack. Then, the brown she-cat nudges Shadepaw toward the three apprentices, where Shadepaw quickly sits next to Perchpaw.

"I'm sure you're all excited about Olivestar being here, but let's focus on the assessment." Tanglepelt said.

"We're sending you on a spy mission. Tonight, you'll go to ShadowClan and ThunderClan and try to find anything that threatens our safety."

"That's it?" Perchpaw lashes his tail. "We're not gonna ambush them?"

"I strongly oppose the idea, _especially_ for ThunderClan." Tanglepelt retorts.

"You're only going to sneak through and watch from afar, you are never allowed to fight unless you're defending yourself. Just run."

"Sounds lame." Perchpaw snorts.

Tanglepelt glares at his apprentice.

"It's safe and lame, but if you want to be a dead fighter be my guest."

* * *

Just as the night arrives, Olivestar sees off the four apprentices as they leave the camp. Swanpaw leads the patrol since Perchpaw is beginning to bite on his nerves.

"So how does this work?" Heronpaw whispers to him. "Toadheart never said who does which."

"That figures." Swanpaw sniffs. "Their testing us to handle stuff like this."

Heronpaw purses his lips, scanning his amber orbs on the ShadowClan territory.

"This place is creepy…"

Overhearing the older apprentice, Perchpaw sneers. "Don't tell me you're scared."

Heronpaw growls as indignant anger washes over him. "Like you're one to talk! I can see your forelegs shaking like a leaf!"

Perchpaw's forelegs were indeed shaking badly, Swanpaw observes with a smirk. The mottled, bright ginger tabby tom glares at Heronpaw.

"Are _not!"_

"Oh, shut up. You sound like a whiny kit!" Swanpaw hisses.

"You're all being whiny kits!" Shadepaw spat, startling the three toms. Usually the chipper one of Daisypelt and Ferretleap's kits, it's a bit unnerving for Swanpaw to see.

"We should split up and end this quick." Swanpaw suggests.

Perchpaw nods, looking important - which irks Swanpaw to a degree.

"I'll stay with Shadepaw and go to ThunderClan."

The very dark brown tabby she-cat glares at Perchpaw with resentment.

"I'm already deciding on ThunderClan." Swanpaw said, dismissing Perchpaw's idea. "You can stick with Heronpaw right here, Shadepaw and I will go to ThunderClan."

" _What?!"_ Perchpaw and Heronpaw exclaim in unison. The mottled, bright ginger tabby tom shakes his head.

"No I'm not, you're staying here!"

"Are a colorblind dog?" Swanpaw fluffs out his pure white pelt. "It won't take those ShadowClan brutes long to see me within five monster-lengths!"

"Like my fur is less brighter than yours."

Swanpaw pads to Perchpaw and scoops his fresh mud in his paw before smearing it on the younger apprentice's head. Perchpaw stands agape as Swanpaw steps back.

"Heronpaw can do the rest, no one will ever know what was in front of them."

* * *

His half-brother was certainly pleased with the task of covering Perchpaw in mud when Swanpaw and Shadepaw left.

Swanpaw growls in annoyance with the broken leaves getting in between his toes, and tripping over roots.

 _How can anyone live like this?!_

"I have no idea where we are." Shadepaw whispers.

"Oh, good. I don't feel like a headless trout anymore."

Shadepaw brushes past him and kicks him behind a tree. She presses close to him and points her paw to a cream colored tom with white toes standing in front of the gorge.

"That's Berryheart. We're not too far off." Shadepaw said.

Berryheart yawns and pads down the gorge. Before Swanpaw can move, he feels warmth on his pelt and a horrible smell.

"What the Dark Forest?!"

Shadepaw shakes her front paw clear of the brown mess as she pads to a bed of lavender and bracken, rolling all over it.

"We should hide our scent before we head in."

"That's… good." Swanpaw concedes, though his nose is grossed out by the smell. "But what did you do to hide mine?"

"... You don't wanna know."

Shadepaw quickly leads Swanpaw to the gorge. The two RiverClan apprentices suddenly halt when they hear paw steps coming from inside the tunnel.

"Oh, _fish-guts!"_ Shadepaw curses. The very dark brown tabby she-cat bites on Swanpaw's scruff and pulls him away before stopping by the edge. She headbutts Swanpaw's back and pushes him down into the camp with a thud.

Shadepaw leaps and lands on her paws, and Swanpaw can barely make sense of the pain coursing through his head.

"You almost killed me!" He hisses.

"But I didn't, did I?"

Swanpaw hisses again before looking where they were. He can smell different types of strong herbs, more specifically catmint and honey… He could only assume that their behind the medicine cat den.

Shadepaw and Swanpaw peek around the den, and can see no cat in sight.

"Well this was a waste of time." Swanpaw snorts.

"Yeah… Olivestar won't like this." Shadepaw's voice trembles.

The two RiverClan apprentices pad to the thorn barrier when a yowl catches them off guard.

" _Who's down there?!"_

Swanpaw's back leg moves back one step, and the voice echoes again.

" _I can see you trying to run! So don't think you can get away from me!"_

"Oh, my StarClan… That was _Rosefoot!"_ Shadepaw cries under her breath.

Shadepaw runs behind the medicine cat den and grapples on the wall with Swanpaw following suit. However, a pillar of stone hits Swanpaw's chin and stuns him for a bit.

"Stay where you are!"

Swanpaw looks over his shoulder and sees the small, pinkish she cat glaring at him with tense shoulders. The white tom is frozen, scared witless, as Rosefoot slowly stalks towards him.

"Don't think just because I'm blind I can't see you." She warns him. Rosefoot roughly places her paw on the ground. "I'll always know where you are."

 _They weren't making it up… Rosefoot can see through the earth!_

Swanpaw hoped staying still wouldn't give him away, but it was useless. Rosefoot rushes him with her teeth baring. Swanpaw leaps around the pinkish she-cat and runs out from behind the medicine cat den.

"Trespasser! You can't hide forever!"

Swanpaw's heart is thundering against his rib cage as he races through the thorn barrier, with the feeling that he's in perpetual darkness until he makes it out and sees Shadepaw waiting for him.

"She's right behind me - let's _go!"_

Though the words were coherent to Swanpaw, in reality, what Shadepaw heard was:

" _Shishbehindmehgo!"_

But the very dark brown tabby she-cat already knows to run with Swanpaw as Rosefoot appears from the thorn barrier, glaring at the two as they were far from her reach.

* * *

" _Oh my StarClan! Oh my StarClan! Oh my StarClan!"_

Swanpaw is visibly shaking as he makes it to the Greenleaf Twolegplace, and drops down on the ground with Shadepaw struggling to catch her breath as well.

"Thank _Riverstar!"_ Shadepaw wheezes. "I shouldn't have gone first if I knew that was gonna happen, but I didn't think Rosefoot would catch up so quick."

"Don't remind me, please." Swanpaw whimpers. His brief encounter with the small, pinkish she-cat is still fresh in his mind.

"I don't think I'll sleep easy when we go back. My heart is shaking."

"You're okay, Swanpaw." Shadepaw said. "Even the Paw of Earth has to obey the borderlines."

The white tom's whimpers slowly turns into laughter, as he stands up and rubs his eye with his front paw. "I thought… she was gonna _bury_ me in dirt! I was such a scared little minnow!"

Shadepaw purrs. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I probably would have fainted!"

Swanpaw is so caught up in his emotions, he failed to see Heronpaw and Perchpaw run up to them. Perchpaw squints at the two.

"What's so funny?"

While Swanpaw struggles to regain his composure, Shadepaw explains to the two toms what happened.

Heronpaw's eyes bug out when he looks at Swanpaw.

"Oh my StarClan, you ran into Rosefoot?!"

"You're making it up." Perchpaw protests.

Swanpaw growls softly, emotionally drained from the terrifying experience. Heronpaw notices this. "We should go back now… I'm gonna be dead on my paws in the morning."

"By the way…" Shadepaw looks over to Perchpaw, who shrinks under her gaze.

"How did you two handle things on your end?"

"Nothing!" Perchpaw yelps.

Heronpaw chuckles as he uses his shoulder to support Swanpaw. The four RiverClan apprentices cross the grassy slopes, back to their camp. In the small forest near WindClan, the Darkpool begins to swirl as the moon looms over it, blackened as the midnight sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo readers! I know it's a bit late to leave a note here, considering it's easier for me to post chapters without it, but! I still wanted to thank Fallenfrost and iDragonSpyro for reading and reviewing, as well as Iynne03. Also, thank you to Guest reviewer who pointed out that kittens don't get their eye color until a certain amount of time.**

 **Considering the fact that I never grew up around newborn kittens to know this, it helps to know that. And it's also tells me to write it down or - and I guarantee you that I WILL forget it two days later!**

 **Anyways... I wanted to do a little funny bit with Swanpaw actually having fun with cats his own age. It seems that near the end of Book 2 some of the readers want him to be happy, and I couldn't agree more. He just sorta grew on me more than I anticipated.**

 **I look forward for more feedback in the future (and if I ever get to leave author notes on chapters again). I hope you have a great morning and weekend. ~ Kyubi**


	8. 7: Missing by a Whisker

**One of Patchflower's kits are named by Fallingfrost. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" **Missing by a Whisker."**

* * *

 **2/7/18 - 2/8/18 - 2/9/18 - 2/10/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

 _A new moon, October, comes in and ShadowClan is still_ reeling from an oddity. Two days ago, Weedclaw failed to return from his guarding post, and his scent was leaving their territory. Cats have already assumed that he left the Clan.

Patchflower was hysterical at the discovery.

" _He wouldn't do that to ShadowClan! He wouldn't abandon our kits like that!"_

Five days afterward, Patchflower gave birth to three kits, Applekit, Blazekit and Jackdawkit.

Now, late morning, Streamlily is watching over Volekit, Stoatkit and Snakekit. The three kits were taken in by Heatherstar after Wishfeather returned to her warrior duties when her two kits were apprenticed.

Volekit grabs a moss ball and throws it to Streamlily - who catches it with her teeth.

"No fair! You can't grab with your mouth!" Volekit squeals.

Streamlily drops the moss ball and kicks it to the far right. Stoatkit races off as Volekit and Snakekit trip over each other trying to be first.

"I hope you're not trying to become a mentor to those kits."

Streamlily keeps her back turned on Adderclaw as he stares at her.

"I fail to see how you can mentor a cat who can't read your mouth or mind. But I suppose the _great Streamlily_ can figure it out."

The white she-cat looks back to see Adderpaw sauntering away.

 _Weirdo._

Adderclaw is still a pain, but he's been using more of his time to poke at her and drop comments instead of scathing name calling. But that isn't the weirdest part! Just yesterday, Streamlily had to work with him on a hunting patrol and ended up alone with him.

He said nothing. He didn't try to ruin her catches. Adderclaw was somewhat capable of being a decent cat.

Emphasis on _somewhat._ She still wouldn't trust him with a perfectly good mouse.

* * *

 _ **~ Pheasantpaw ~**_

It had been two days since Hollyclaw disappeared. The WindClan deputy's absence caused a rippling sense of fear and despair that Brackenstar managed to control, partially. Brackenstar almost broke the warrior code by not naming a new deputy before moonrise, being caught up in a sense of anxiety that something horrible happened to the loyal she-cat.

Brackenstar still made his decision by naming Hawkflight as a temporary deputy. Even with the security of a deputy, Brackenstar refuses to give up on finding Hollyclaw, but he keeps this secret from WindClan with the exception of his medicine cat, Softdawn.

Pheasantpaw and Softdawn were eating when Brackenstar calls Softdawn over. The pale grey and white she-cat looks at Pheasantpaw.

"I'll be back. You can check on Cheetahspots and the kits."

Pheasantpaw nods and pads to the nursery. Almost immediately, Pheasantpaw is hit by a clump of rabbit fur.

"Oops!" Lynxkit exclaims, looking at Cheetahspots. The light brown she-cat is angered, but her tone is light and stern when addressing her son.

"Lynxkit, I keep telling you to watch where you throw things."

"It wasn't my fault - Lionkit threw the fluff too high!"

Lionkit glares at her brother. "I can't help it if you don't react like you should!"

"Kits! Stop squabbling and apologize to Pheasantpaw."

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat wants to protest, but Cheetahspots gives her a look that advises against it.

Both Lynxkit and Lionkit turn to the medicine cat apprentice and dip their heads.

"We're sorry."

Pheasantpaw's ears burn in embarrassment and shakes it off.

"Cheetahspots, Softdawn wanted to me check on these two."

"Did you hear that?" Cheetahspots said, standing up from her nest. "Stand still and don't give Pheasantpaw any trouble."

* * *

 _ **~ Grasspaw ~**_

Beechclaw and Grasspaw watch the search patrol return with somber expressions that evening. Olivestar is the first to approach the patrol.

"Did you find her?"

The lead, Bearskip, shakes his head. "Not a fur tuft, Olivestar. Her scent is stale, but it was washed away by the stream."

Olivestar is deflated by the report, Silversnow dismisses Bearskip and the patrol to speak to her leader.

"This is unusual for Frecklespots to just… leave." Olivestar said. "She has a son here, a mother, brother and two nephews. Why would she leave?"

Grasspaw looks at Beechclaw. "Did Frecklespots leave RiverClan?"

"I don't believe she would, but you know how cats will think." Beechclaw replies.

Grasspaw looks back to Olivestar and Silversnow, who has Swanpaw with them.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

The white tom blinks. "I don't know why she'd leave."

"Well, we were wondering if you know who was with her before her disappearance." Silversnow suggests.

Swanpaw thinks back to Frecklespots' argument with Cinderfall.

"I, uh, I overheard her and Cinderfall fighting."

Realization flashes in Olivestar's baby blue eyes.

"Do you know what they were fighting about?"

"... Me."

Silversnow blinks sympathetically, while Olivestar puts the pieces together.

"Did Cinderfall put his claws on Frecklespots?"

Swanpaw's eyes dart between the two she-cats.

"He… All they did was argue. He never hit her!"

"Did you see it, though?"

"I… no - but he wouldn't do that!"

Olivestar twitches her whiskers, and Swanpaw has a feeling she doesn't believe him.

"It's alright, Swanpaw. We'll deal with Cinderfall, and you should have a look at that wound on your shoulder."

Swanpaw looks at his left shoulder and sees a slash, bleeding small droplets.

 _Where did that come from?!_

Before he knows it, Specklefern is in Olivestar's place with cobwebs and goldenrod.

"This is a deep one." Specklefern whispers, applying the goldenrod poultice on the wound. "You need to take it easy when you train."

Swanpaw didn't receive that slash! He would have been the first to know if he had been bleeding…

 _Wait… This wasn't the first time._ Swanpaw's fur stands up and looks around to find Olivestar talking to Cinderfall, who is obviously offended.

 _He didn't do it. He wouldn't do that!_

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypatch ~**_

As if the disappearance of a warrior wasn't enough, but Aspenstone was nowhere to be seen in camp this evening until near sunset. Timberclaw and Poppyflower found Aspenstone _just_ as he was about to cross the WindClan border where Hollyflame and the patrol were attacked.

Finchblaze is irked by the outright defiance of the normally docile tom.

"Aspenstone, you know full well not to leave camp on your own."

The gold brown tom glares at Finchblaze. "I'm a _warrior!_ I can leave if I want to, I'm not an apprentice anymore!"

"You may be a warrior, but you're a Clan cat!" Finchblaze growls. "We would be rendered weak if you went missing, too!"

Aspenstone lashes his tail. "I don't care! You don't care enough to find her, so I will!"

"That's not true." Poppyflower said in an effort to calm her brother. "We _do_ care about Gingershine, but we don't know if those rogues are still lurking around."

"So you're willing to let her die - like Beekit did?!" Aspenstone demands.

Timberclaw gasps at the mention of his dead son, Finchblaze narrows his eyes and thrusts his muzzle towards Aspenstone.

"You are out of line, Aspenstone. I suggest you back down right now, or I'll convince Littlestar to make you do apprentice chores for a moon when he comes back."

Aspenstone shakes his head, turning his back on Finchblaze and infuriating the ThunderClan deputy. "I'll make it _two moons_ just for that! I'll put in _four moons_ if you walk out that thorn barrier again!"

Cloudypatch doesn't see how punishing Aspenstone is supposed to make him stop. The gold-brown tom has been agitated for two days without knowing what happened to Gingershine, his desire and desperation is making him take matters into his own paws.

"Aspenstone!" Snowpelt blocks her former apprentice before he can enter the thorn barrier. Aspenstone's eyes blink rapidly.

"Don't blind me, Snowpelt!"

"Aspenstone, I understand how horrible this is. I would be the same way in your paws if anything happened to Rosefoot or Windstorm, but you're not helping yourself by getting in trouble. You need to take a deep breath before you do anything rash. Gingershine is a strong, smart she-cat. Whoever has her won't be able to keep her hostage forever."

Aspenstone's gold eyes dart over Snowpelt's shoulder and back to her, looking into her eyes.

"But what if she's ends up like Beekit?"

"You can't think like that." Snowpelt whispers, coaxing Aspenstone away from the thorn barrier. "You need to have faith in StarClan to watch over her…"

" _StarClan_ took Goldflame and Whitefur away from me and my sisters!" Aspenstone growls. "They also took Beekit and Lightstripe - why should I trust them?!"

"It was their time." Snowpelt quips. "Trust them to watch over Gingershine, and make it up to you for what could have been."

Aspenstone is silent as he lowers his head. Timberclaw dips his head apologetically to Finchblaze before padding to Aspenstone, thanking Snowpelt in the process.

"You need to think before you act." Timberclaw whispers to Aspenstone as he leads him to the warriors den.

Finchblaze takes a deep breath before turning to the crowd.

"What are you standing around for? The sun is still out, start hunting and scent marking!"

Cloudypatch flexes his claws. Gingershine would never leave so abruptly, especially when she has friends and family here. No. Something else is going on, and he needs to find out what.

* * *

"Duskshade, can I speak with you?"

ThunderClan's medicine cat looks up from his acorns as Cloudypatch stands in the den halfway.

"What is it? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, it's about your last visit to Moonpool."

Duskshade stiffens his shoulders and avoids Cloudypatch's gaze.

"I'm not allowed to discuss my visits with anyone except Littlestar. It's nothing against you, it's part of our code."

 _Fox-dung! I was hoping that he might have met Sedgepaw!_

Cloudypatch reluctantly dips his head and steps out. The long haired, white and ginger patched tom glances up to the vanishing, orange sun.

 _You know what? I need to find Lionfur again. Littlestar will rip my fur off, but I need to know what's going on with these rogues._

* * *

Once he's sure his denmates were asleep, Cloudypatch pads out of the warriors den and through the thorn barrier. Cloudypatch's pelt stands on end from the deafening silence and his paws crunching on the fallen leaves.

Halfway through the moorland is when he sees two silhouettes heading his way. Cloudypatch tears off running until he passes through the Horseplace.

However, when he made it to the Twolegplace, eerie silence greets him. Cloudypatch couldn't find any other scents related to rogues he knew. As the long haired, white and ginger patched tom slowly pads through the empty monster path, his anxiety grows.

 _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

A paw wraps around Cloudypatch's neck and pulls him back. Cloudypatch hisses and lashes his claws in air as his attacker dodges and glares at him.

"Cloudypatch - it's _me_ you mouseheart!"

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom's eyes focus on the cat before him, as the zigzag, jet black stripes were seen on a light brown pelt.

"Lightningstrike?!" Cloudypatch swats his brother on his chest. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

Lightningstrike's green eyes narrow with indignation.

" _Excuse me?_ _You're_ the one who left at night without another cat with you, like Littlestar said! I was looking out for you!"

 _I don't need you looking out for me!_ Cloudypatch closes his mouth to keep himself from screeching at Lightningstrike.

Lightningstrike had kept his word to not tell anyone that Cloudypatch had seen Lionfur ages ago, it's only natural that he needed to be with him to make sure he wasn't in over his head.

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom licks his paw in an effort to save what's left of his pride. "Sorry…"

Lightningstrike decides not to prolong the matter.

"Just, _why_ are you back here?"

"I need to talk to Jasper - she's a rogue I met last time I was here."

"Are you referring to that she-cat who wanted to kill you?"

Cloudypatch lashes his tail. "She wasn't going to kill me!"

 _At least I hoped so._

"Her territory was right here, down that alley."

Cloudypatch leads Lightningstrike down the narrow path when his brother nips on his tail.

"What?"

"Something is wrong." Lightningstrike whispers. "I'm smelling _a lot_ of cat blood here, we need to back up."

Cloudypatch picks up a metallic scent, and instantly realizes Lightningstrike was right. The two brothers quickly leave the path and stand out on the sidewalk.

"Where'd she go?" Cloudypatch hisses softly, looking around.

"My best guess is she left here." Lightningstrike growls. "I wouldn't stick around for another attack. Look at that wall."

Cloudypatch turns and sees dried, smears of blood and tufts of fur sticking where the blood is dried.

A loud clang of metal catches the two brothers' attention. There's a dark brown tom being followed by several cats, their tails raised and stalking down the path.

Cloudypatch and Lightningstrike follow them to the grassy side where they can see the river. Cloudypatch sees the same dark brown tom as he jumped on a cat while his cohorts follow his lead.

"A fight?" Lightningstrike whispers.

Cloudypatch hears a yowl from the distance. _"Jasper, help!"_

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom gasps.

"Oh, StarClan, that's them!"

"Cloudypatch - wait!" Lightningstrike stands to block his brother before gesturing him to follow his lead.

* * *

 _ **~ Jasper ~**_

Jasper yowls as she digs her claws into Arrow's shoulders. The skinny, dark grey tom wails at the feeling of her claws digging into his muscles, and being dragged off of Gretchen before Jasper releases him and kicks him away with her hind leg.

Fennel runs up to Gretchen for support as Jasper lunges at a calico, who dodges and whirls around to face her.

"Get out of our territory, murderer!" She spat.

The calico, Quinn, swipes her claws and nicks the bridge of Jasper's nose. The dark orange-red she-cat shoves Quinn back with anger invigorating her, she slashes over Quinn's eyes and bites her throat before throwing her over a dark brown tom.

"Liam!" Jasper yowls.

The dark brown tom snarls at her. "You've brought this on yourself! We don't need another Ringo taking over, got it?"

Jasper's tail bushes twice her size and she narrows her eyes, venomously.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that deviled tom!"

Just when Jasper was about to attack, a white and ginger tom jumps Liam from behind, biting down in his shoulder. A light brown tom knocks down Vernon, a large, grey tom.

Skippy and Midnight chased away Yarrow and Tammy long after. Quinn, noticing the two newcomers, turns around and flees. The long haired, white and ginger patched tom squares up to Liam, looking like a giant cloud with orange smears, and the light brown tom rushes to his side, snarling at Liam.

The dark brown tom growls in frustration, looking at Jasper.

"I'm done with playing nice, Jasper! You can either leave our territory or leave the town all together!"

Liam runs off after his gang and disappears around the corner.

* * *

 _ **~ Lightningstrike ~**_

" _Cloudypatch?"_

A dark orange-red she-cat is glaring down on his brother.

"What do you want now? Lion left us long after you came by, there's nothing for you here."

"He _left_?" Cloudypatch's blue eyes widen. "Where is he? I have questions that he needs to answer!"

"Like, what?" Jasper asks with a lash of her tail. "In case you didn't notice, we have our own set of problems to deal with."

"Hey, you don't have to bite him." Lightningstrike snaps, despite Cloudypatch's pleading glance. "In case _you_ forgot, we helped you out with those rogues."

"I-!"

"Jasper." A tan tom with dark brown splotches approaches the aggressive she-cat.

"We need to return to the lot before we attract attention to ourselves."

"Good idea. We'll talk there." Cloudypatch said.

"We never said you could come!" A small, orange tom glares at him and Lightningstrike.

"Either you let us come, or we'll follow you. Your choice." Lightningstrike sniffs.

He can feel his brother's glare on his flank, but he didn't pay any mind. Jasper gives out an irritated sigh. "Fine! You two are going to have to make little problems for us, or we will send you out to the dogs."

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypatch ~**_

Sitting on the "couch" is uncomfortable under his paw pads. Lightningstrike insists on being next to Cloudypatch - and after almost getting into a fight with Scrappy - Jasper broke it up and allows it.

The dark orange-red she-cat leans her back against the couch, allowing her back hind legs out and her tail drooping over, looking like a Twoleg.

"I'm telling you right now. Lion walked out as soon as he was healed and we never heard from him again, but there was talk on the street that he was seen with Rascal's group when they're raiding the hunting spots."

"How can they be certain that it's Lionfur?" Cloudypatch asks.

Jasper draws her paw over her ear.

"I cannot say that I've ascertained the truth. We've had bigger problems with Rascal _and_ this dark tabby who seems to be in league with him."

Lightningstrike coughs, shouldering Cloudypatch and narrowing his eyes on the white and ginger tom.

"Jasper." Cloudypatch says. "ThunderClan was just attacked by rogues last moon."

"And you think my group is involved?"

"That's a lie!" Midnight hisses. Jasper gives the young tom a hiss of silence.

"One of the rogues was… a pale grey tom and a big tom that looks like a mixture of silver and white."

"Pale grey?" Fennel is on the ground looking up to the couch. "That sounds like Logan, he's apart of Rascal's gang."

"And that silver tom is most likely Rascal." Jasper deduces.

"Rascal lives around here?" Cloudypatch asks.

"I must advise against looking for that two-faced raccoon." Jasper growls. "He won't hesitate to turn your insides into outsides, if you catch my drift. We had to move here in order to keep ourselves from being ambushed while we sleep."

"So you're not even going to stand your ground and fight?" Lightningstrike blurts out. "If it was ThunderClan versus him, we'd beat them without a problem."

Jasper's yellow eyes narrow. "How many of you are there?"

"Forty-eight, I think, if you count the apprentices."

"Well, _of course_ you would think like that!" Jasper snaps. "I would rather keep my gang from dying senselessly at the paws of this creep and that tabby."

"But what if you have no choice?" Cloudypatch presses her. "If it ever comes to the point where you have to fight Rascal, what, then?"

Jasper slowly rises from the couch, her flame-colored pelt is ruffled.

"I've answered your questions. Now, you need to leave."

Cloudypatch opens his mouth to protest, but Jasper said. "Leave, or I'll force you out."

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom obliges, jumping from the couch with Lightningstrike following, glaring at Jasper beforehand. Fennel follows the two brothers while whispering an apology to Cloudypatch on the way through the fence.

* * *

Once they returned to their territory, Lightningstrike snorts.

"A lot of help _she_ was."

Cloudypatch's whiskers and tail were limp with disappointment.

"I can't believe Lionfur just did that… If he actually joined Rascal…"

"Which he probably did." Lightningstrike sniffs. "You can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth, Cloudypatch."

"But I thought Sedgepaw would snap him out of it! He wouldn't keep going if it meant betraying her even more. What is he doing?"

"Who knows what goes on in Lionfur's head?" Lightningstrike stops near the path to the thorn barrier. "I prefer it if you didn't tell Littlestar this time. There's too much going on for you to tell him that Lionfur broke his word."

Cloudypatch, just then, sees Finchblaze padding out from the brackens with Flashpad flanking him. Lightningstrike follows his gaze to their father.

Finchblaze glances at Flashpad, who is unnaturally sheepish.

"It looks like you were telling the truth, but don't think you can leave without telling us first. Got it?"

Flashpad nods, avoiding his gaze. "Yes, Finchblaze."

The very light grey tom steals a smug smirk at Cloudypatch as his yellow eyes turn to a cold, icy blue, and heads back to camp.

"As for you two." Finchblaze growls. "I would love to hear all about this deal you made with Lionfur. Oh, wait, that was _you!"_

Cloudypatch recoils at the intensity of Finchblaze's glare.

"Don't treat him like he's a back-slasher." Lightningstrike bravely stands nose to nose with their father. "He made Lionfur promise to leave ThunderClan and never attack us."

"And yet that didn't work, did it?" Finchblaze asks, mockingly. "He went off with the very same rogue that attacked Hollyflame's patrol, right?"

Cloudypatch's heart drops to his stomach. _He heard everything._

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom feels like a kit under Finchblaze's scolding glare. He disappointed him, again, and he doesn't know if he'll make it up this time.

"Cloudypatch is not at fault. Lionfur is the one who went back on his word." Lightningstrike insists stubbornly.

Finchblaze refuses to look at the crouching, white and ginger tom, and brushes past Lightningstrike. "First thing at sunrise, you're going to tell us _everything_ you know, Cloudypatch. And don't think for a second that you'll get a cuff on the ears for what you did. Got it?"

The long haired, white and ginger patched tom nods feebly, his paws feeling heavy as boulders when trying to pad after Finchblaze with Lightningstrike next to him.

"He thinks I'm a traitor." Cloudypatch moans quietly. Lightningstrike shakes his head.

"You're not a traitor. Anyone who says so will have to deal with _me."_


	9. 8: Pure as Snow

**Chapter 8**

" **Pure as Snow."**

* * *

 **2/10/18 - 2/11/18 - 2/13/18 - 2/14/18 - 2/15/18 - 2/16/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

 _He would be lying if he didn't admit that he had nightmares_ about Rosefoot burying him six fox lengths underground since their late night excursion. Three days since then, Curlyfur is keeping her promise to make him a warrior before her kitting day arrives.

A day has officially passed and Swanpaw, Shellpaw and Heronpaw's warrior assessment is beginning this afternoon. Unfortunately, Frecklespots still hasn't been found. Some cats suspect that Cinderfall is responsible for her disappearance after seeing Olivestar talk to him. Cinderfall _didn't_ have anything to do with Frecklespots' disappearance, Swanpaw knows that.

But what proof did he have, except for his suspicions that is related to this weird scar he knows for certain that wasn't there beforehand?

* * *

The final assessment is a fishing expedition. Swanpaw crouches down near the stream, keeping his pale blue eyes fixed on the eventual catch. He catches a pinkish grey flash and swipes the stream, pulling a salmon out to the shore as it flails around.

Swanpaw bites down on the salmon and drops the dead body.

 _Please. I'd like a better challenge!_

Swanpaw's wish came true.

The white tom pulls out a large piece of tuna that flops around, thrashing its tail and cuffing Swanpaw's cheek, knocking him down. The tuna hobbles towards the lake until Swanpaw pounces on it and bites its gills. The tuna writhes and thrashes, as it slowly becomes weakened and falls still.

Swanpaw breathes heavily as he stands up, almost anticipating the tuna making a surprise attack. He snorts.

 _Serves you right!_

Swanpaw drops the tuna with his salmon, and is already tired. A shrill cry ripples in the air, but Swanpaw pays no mind as he returns to his spot. Several heartbeats pass when a shadow whisks over Swanpaw's head.

Loud, wingbeats from behind pick up wind and Swanpaw is suddenly in front of a large, mighty bird with brown feathers a white head and yellow beak, it flies up with a minnow in its talons.

Anger bursts through Swanpaw. "Give that back!"

The white tom attempts to take the minnow from the eagle, and the large bird flaps its wings to knock him back. Swanpaw clamps his mouth over the minnow and breaks off the front half, while the eagle manages to fly off with the other.

Swanpaw spits out the half minnow on his pile. His hunt lasts through the evening, and he still ends up with three catches… and a fish head. Swanpaw leaves to find Curlyfur when he hears squawking, he cranes his head around and sees a flock of seagulls hovering around his defenseless fish.

"No you're not!" Swanpaw snarls as he clips his claws on a seagull's leg. One seagull pecks Swanpaw's shoulder while the other bites his ear. Swanpaw furiously spits at them as a seagull makes off with the minnow head.

"I _hate_ birds!" He yowls.

Swanpaw looks for an opening when a dark brown shape latches himself on a seagull.

"Swanpaw!"

To his shock, Shellpaw grapples a seagull down before delivering two lashings on the face and sending it off. Brindleclaw, Lilacpaw, Toadheart, Whitefang, Curlyfur and Cinderfall were swarming the flock, slashing and biting the white and grey birds as they retreat, one by one.

The RiverClan cats catch their breath, and Swanpaw is frozen over his two remaining fish with his guard up until Shellpaw approaches him.

"We heard your loud mouth all the way from camp. Heronpaw kept insisting on checking on you." Shellpaw is glaring at him, in which Swanpaw returns it.

"What were you thinking, Swanpaw?" Curlyfur scolds her apprentice, looking over his pelt. "Seagulls are vicious bullies when they're together."

Brindleclaw inspects Swanpaw's catch with Lilacpaw by her side. "We should take these back before something else happens."

Lilacpaw glances at Swanpaw. "You caught all of this?"

The white tom's forelegs unlock and almost stumbles over his fish.

"Uh, yeah. I would've had more if those seagulls hadn't interfered."

Shellpaw stops next the unattentive Lilacpaw to narrow his eyes on Swanpaw. Toadheart and Whitefang each pick up a separate fish, Cinderfall whisks his tail over Swanpaw's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like the size of that tuna."

* * *

 _ **~ Lilacpaw ~**_

A large crowd gathers around Heronpaw, Shellpaw and Swanpaw in preparation for their warrior ceremony. Cinderfall gives each one of his sons a lick on his forehead before sitting behind them.

"We're older than they are." Robinpaw grumbles, sitting next to Lilacpaw with Storkpaw and Grasspaw. "How come their becoming warriors before us?"

"We're only older by a week." Grasspaw said. Robinpaw glares at Grasspaw, who almost winces under his yellow gaze.

"You guys are lucky." Storkpaw says, yawning. Lilacpaw is hardly paying attention. Her pale, green eyes were on Swanpaw's dignified stance.

She remembered Shadepaw telling her how their spy mission went the morning after.

" _Swanpaw laughed? I think you're still delirious from sleep."_

" _He was, too!" Shadepaw insisted._

" _How do you know he wasn't faking it?" Lilacpaw asked._

 _Shadepaw shuffled her paws. "I don't think he would if tried… Not anymore."_

Swanpaw's nothing but an oddity to Lilacpaw. First he's trying to be nice, and now he's speaking to Heronpaw.

 _Surely, that's a good thing?_

She wanted to be happy now that Heronpaw is spending time with someone other than his brother, but Swanpaw wasn't what she expected.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

"I, Olivestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

Olivestar looks down on Shellpaw.

"Shellpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He replies.

Olivestar nods approvingly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shellpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shellclaw. StarClan honors your tenacity and sense of duty, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Shellclaw licks Olivestar's shoulder before stepping back. The brown tabby she-cat turns her attention to Heronpaw.

"Heronpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Heronpaw nods, nervously. "Y-Yes. I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heronpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Heronflight. StarClan honors your compassion and cunning, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Heronflight licks Olivestar's shoulder and sits down. Swanpaw looks at Olivestar evenly.

"Swanpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Swanpaw replies coolly.

"Swanpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as… Swanheart. StarClan honors your fighting skill and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

The white tom licks Olivestar's shoulder and steps back, their Clanmates chanting their names.

" _Shellclaw! Heronflight! Swanheart!"_

The newly named warriors bask in the praise. Swanheart's eyes subconsciously trails over to the apprentices den and finds Lilacpaw looking startled and tearing her gaze from him.

Was she staring at him?

"Congratulations." Cinderfall purrs, brushing his chin over Heronflight's ears.

"RiverClan is lucky to have you three."

Shellclaw sighs. "I wish Fallenbird was here."

Swanheart ignores the rush of guilt, having practiced doing when he talks with Heronflight. Cinderfall nods, solemnly.

"I wish your mothers were here, too." His light blue eyes lingers on Swanheart.

 _He's referring to Frecklespots._ Swanheart lowers his head. Frecklespots brought him mixed feelings for so long, but now that she's gone he feels an empty hole in his stomach.

Cinderfall helps with the feeling, but only a little. He wanted Frecklespots back.

Swanheart coughs. "May I be excused?"

Cinderfall laughs. "Swanheart, you're a warrior now, you don't need my permission unless I was the leader."

The white tom nods before padding in a beeline for Lilacpaw, Curlyfur appears and causes him to halt.

"I'm so proud of you, you grumpy little snowball." Curlyfur nuzzles her former apprentice. "Remember about your night vigil. No talking, no sleeping and no moving."

Swanheart nods. "I know."

"You're growing up. I wish Frecklespots was here to see what you've become."

"Yes… I think Stonefoot is looking for you." Swanheart nods to the pale grey tom padding through the crowd.

Curlyfur rolls her eyes. "Oh, I think he's just gonna scold me for that seagull incident."

Swanheart brushes past Curlyfur as she leaves to meet with Stonefoot. To his luck, Lilacpaw is alone and is staring at him with slight curiosity.

The pale silver tabby she-cat still makes him nervous and wobbly in his forelegs.

"... Congratulations." Lilacpaw says, hesitantly.

"Thanks." Swanheart replies.

"... Mom appreciated the tuna. The warriors had to break it into pieces for Curlyfur and the elders, but they knew that she would have the whole fish to herself if she had the stomach for it."

Swanheart grins, puffing his chest out. "I'm glad to be on her good side."

Lilacpaw's eyes narrow - and Swanheart quickly deflates.

"Sorry, habit."

"I can see that."

Swanheart swallows and shuffles his paws. "I look forward to yours, Lilacpaw."

"... Thank you."

Heronflight bounds to Lilacpaw when Swanheart backs away. He slipped up, but he spoke to Lilacpaw without driving her away.

Shellclaw presses his shoulder with Swanheart's.

"How's Lilacpaw?"

The white tom scowls as he takes his shoulder back. Shellclaw glares at him.

"Heronflight might be fooled, but I know what you're doing. After all, you wouldn't be the first to steal someone's mate, you're Frecklespots' son."

"I'm sorry. I don't listen to _bastards."_ Swanheart hisses, scathingly.

Shellclaw whirls around with his hackles rising. The dark grey tom pauses, then stalks away from Swanheart with a bristling pelt.

Swanheart is only nice to Heronflight, Shellclaw is nothing but a pain in his flank. And he doesn't see any benefit from being nice to _him_ anytime soon.

The white tom approaches the fresh kill pile where Daisypelt is licking the bones of the tuna tail. He picks up a trout and notices Lilacpaw and Wavepaw next to him. Swanheart pauses in thought, then, he touches Lilacpaw's shoulder before placing the trout in front of her.

Lilacpaw blinks in surprise, Wavepaw watches with a wide grin. Swanheart dips his head and picks a perch before leaving.

"How _romantic_." Wavepaw purrs.

Lilacpaw snorts as she takes the trout in her jaws.

* * *

 _ **~ Lakemist ~**_

The dark grey and white she-cat almost feels sorry for the three new warriors. A wind is picking up and making it colder than usual. Lakemist is carefully stepping over cats who were already deep in sleep. She hears one cat, however, kicking in her nest.

 _Icestripe?_

The white, silver-striped she-cat is kicking her forelegs and tearing bits of her nest, a small trail of tears fall down her muzzle. Lakemist frowns softly and slowly crouches down and shakes Icestripe's shoulder.

Icestripe's eyes force themselves open, she stares at Lakemist.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a Dark Forest cat."

"No." Icestripe whispers. "Just a… bad dream."

"... Will you be okay?" Lakemist can see the haze of fear in Icestripe's blue eyes.

"I will - don't worry." Icestripe rolls over with her back to Lakemist. The dark grey and white she-cat reluctantly enters her nest.

After several heartbeats, Icestripe is squirming in her nest. Lakemist didn't fall completely asleep and looks at the she-cat in distress.

 _What's she dreaming of?_

Lakemist steps out of her nest and drags it to Icestripe's, she settles down and rests her tail on Icestripe's back. The white and silver-striped she-cat slowly stops the fighting and falls still.

Relieved, Lakemist allows herself to drift into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I don't know what was up with Fanfiction the last time I posted, but for a while I was unable to receive chapter notices - which included my own. It stopped now, and I hope you liked Swan, Heron and Shell's warrior names, and the DBZA reference I put in there.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic weekend. ~ Kyubi**


	10. 9: Hazy Judgement

**Chapter 9**

" **Hazy Judgement."**

* * *

 **2/16/18 - 2/20/18 - 2/22/18 - 2/27/18 - 3/1/18 - 3/2/18 - 3/3/18 - 3/5/18 - 3/6/18 - 3/8/18 - 3/10/18 - 3/12/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Hollyflame ~**_

 _ThunderClan's security is shaken up by the discovery of_ Cloudypatch searching for Lionfur, and it wasn't the first time he looked for Lionfur, either. The ginger and white tom is given glares and scorn from each side. Finchblaze refuses to look at Cloudypatch while Maplecloud is more empathetic to Cloudypatch being punished for sneaking out.

Cloudypatch is held back from the Gathering in three days time, and is forced to perform apprentice chores for the rest of the moon. Finchblaze even pushes for Cloudypatch to be guarded by Flashpad and Stormwhisker, who was more critical of Cloudypatch than most.

Amazingly, Flashpad was the one who told others about it even though Littlestar and Finchblaze wanted to keep the Lionfur part under wraps. Lightningstrike and Honeyfur defended Cloudypatch to anyone who criticized him, even if it fell on deaf ears.

She feels bad for Cloudypatch, he never started trouble and always keeps to himself, but she has her own set of problems.

 _Like for starters… my paws were on fire._

Hollyflame looks at her paws, expecting them to catch fire at any moment, but so far she hasn't encountered the problem since the rogues. Hollyflame was told stories about her mother, Goldflame, possessing the gift of fire with her cousins, Graystream and Rosefoot, and adoptive brother, Windstorm.

Goldflame was known for her fierce, fiery temper as well as loyalty to match, and her fire would sometimes spark through her fur and claws whenever she gets too worked up or angry. Hollyflame didn't truly believe that a cat would have such a gift until _she_ saw it with her own eyes, and felt it within her toes.

And it feels like a curse, rather than a gift.

 _What if I start a forest fire just from getting in an argument? Or, what if I get in a fight and burn someone, like my Clanmates?_

 _Or start a fire in camp… Poppyflower and Aspenstone might_ die _because of me._

Jus then, small blue embers spark to life on her toes. Hollyflame pats her paws and extinguishes the embers instantly, but it's enough to scare her.

 _I wish Goldflame were here._ Hollyflame thought, trembling.

"Hollyflame."

The black furred, blue-eyed she-cat stands on her paws and faces Windstorm. The light grey tom notices the fixed expression on Hollyflame's face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I will be once I leave with Twigpaw."

Windstorm nods, slowly. "Then you won't mind if I want to test out Rainpaw's hunting skills with Twigpaw? She could use some competition with an experienced apprentice."

"Sure, she's probably still sleeping."

Hollyflame brushes past Windstorm and heads to the apprentice den. Windstorm notices small, burnt patches on the ground where Hollyflame was sitting.

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypatch ~**_

His claws break down the old pieces of moss from the bottom of the nest, and he replaces it with fresh pigeon feathers. Cloudypatch is aware of Stormwhisker's green glare boring into his back.

Flashpad is more nonchalant, he lies down on his side and washes his pelt. Cloudypatch raises his head, sighing.

Stormwhisker snorts. "Now you'll check the elders for ticks. Finchblaze's orders."

Cloudypatch huffs, making Flashpad snicker, mockingly.

"I think Cloudykit is overdue for a nap."

The long haired, white and ginger tom glares at Flashpad.

"I'm feeling just fine!"

"Don't get an attitude!" Stormwhisker spits. "You hardly have a right after betraying us!"

"I didn't tell Lionfur-."

"Don't say his name!" Stormwhisker hisses. Cloudypatch scowls angrily at the dark blue tom.

"I never told _Lionfur_ anything about our strengths and weaknesses. What I did was a favor to…"

" _Nothing_ justifies sharing tongues with a murderer like him, and you're a mouse-brain to believe so!"

"I made my mistakes! I don't need _you_ shouting obscenities at me when you weren't even there!"

Stormwhisker sneers. "You betrayed us for the cat who killed my mother… I'll do whatever I want."

Flashpad stands up, fixing Cloudypatch an arrogant grin.

"I'm surprised with your lack of empathy. It's no wonder Finchblaze wants nothing to do with you anymore."

Stormwhisker stalks away with Flashpad behind him. Cloudypatch suppresses the urge to attack that light grey tom. He's been a thorn in his pelt since that night, and a sneaky little instigator.

 _But was he right? Did Finchblaze disown me?_

His father is short tempered and narrow minded, but he couldn't… He _wouldn't_ turn his back on him, would he? Cloudypatch couldn't stop reminding himself of that night. Finchblaze's furious scowl, his emerald green eyes were burning with outrage and disbelief.

"Um, Cloudypatch?"

Blossomheart slowly pads to Cloudypatch with Leopardstripe beside her. The calico she-cat dips her head to him.

"Littlestar sent us to look after you, he said you can hunt with us."

Cloudypatch visibly deflates. _Littlestar sent them… Does Finchblaze not even bother with me anymore?_

Leopardstripe bumps his shoulder on Cloudypatch's, offering him a sad smile.

"It'll help to clear your mind."

The white and ginger tom nods half heartedly and follows him and Blossomheart out of the warriors den, towards the thorn barrier.

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

The jet black tom is finding it hard to ignore the constant chatter of Newtpaw.

"Why are you walking so weird to hunt a tiny bird?"

"Why can't we take some fish from RiverClan? They won't be able to tell the difference!"

"Why should I listen to Crowpaw?! Isn't he that half-Clan cat everyone talks about?"

Crowpaw almost clocked the dark grey tabby tom across the face if Vinewhisker hadn't beaten him to the cuff. Now, he sticks close to Foxfur on her leading patrol until she motions him to move back.

… Right where Vinewhisker and Newtpaw were.

"Newtpaw is very robust right now, and I'm sure he will calm down if he has a cat a little bit older than him to guide him."

Crowpaw hardly represses his sneer. "Wouldn't it defeat the purpose of having _mentors?_ If not, why not pair him with Dawnpaw?"

 _I'm sure she'd love to put him in his place._

"Crowpaw…"

The said tom hears the warning tone and sighs in resignation. He slackens his pace and meets the surprised gaze of his youngest denmate.

"Why are you here?" Newtpaw sniffs. "Come to talk to the commoners, have you?"

Crowpaw looks at Foxfur in hopes of being called back, but his mentor is nodding approvingly as she looks away.

 _You did_ not _just dump me off with this irritating beetle!_

And of course, Newtpaw keeps talking, and his questions strike his nerve.

"What's it like in ThunderClan? You can't lie, because everyone knows about you and Featherwing. Are they fat? Do they fly around trees?"

Crowpaw gives Newtpaw the stink eye. _What kind of herbs are they feeding you? Catmint?!_

Of all the stupidest rumors, _that_ one wears on his nerves.

"How should I know?"

Newtpaw blinks as if he's surprised. "You were kitted there, duh!"

"I was a kit, I don't know - it's been too long!"

Newtpaw flattens his ears. "You don't have to be obnoxious about it."

 _Ha! That's the tree calling the grass green!_

Foxfur's patrol leads them near the formerly abandoned Twoleg den. To her amazement, the den has smoke coming out from the narrow trunk on the top, and sun is shining out from the clear squares.

"Is that den on fire?" Flowerpetal whispers, sending looks of fear through the patrol until Foxfur shakes her head.

"No… There's probably a Twoleg inside the den."

Mallowfrost stammers. "But, why? The Twolegs never return to the lake on Leaf-Fall."

"Or Leaf-Bare, for that matter." Flowerpetal adds. A loud squealing made Foxfur move the patrol further behind the bushes. The den's front opens as two, small Twolegs run out wearing thick pelts.

"Oh, StarClan, they brought kits!" Vinewhisker hisses.

Crowpaw looks over Vinewhisker and sees a male Twoleg come out with a strange device, with three skinny legs and a cylinder on the head.

"What should we do?" Mallowfrost asks Foxfur. "They might find our camp!"

"I doubt that, but we need to tell Heatherstar about this."

"If you don't believe there's a problem, why would you still report it?" Flowerpetal asks.

Foxfur narrows her eyes on Flowerpetal.

"Because it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

"Crowpaw!"

Tigerpaw drops down next to the jet black tom by the apprentices den.

"Is it true that the Twolegs are nearby?"

"Nobody was supposed to know that. How did you hear it?"

"Well, Newtpaw was…"

Crowpaw sighs exasperatedly. "I swear to StarClan, that cat needs to have his muzzle wrapped!"

Tigerpaw recoils a little from Crowpaw's tone.

"Me and Oatpaw were told about it, if it makes you feel better."

"I'm sorry." Crowpaw whispers. "Newtpaw's been a pest all morning and I'm at my limit."

Tigerpaw murmurs comfortingly, and Crowpaw sees Newtpaw being called over to Vinewhisker. Newtpaw is cowering in front of Vinewhisker, and Crowpaw assumes that he's being scolded.

* * *

 _ **~ Oatpaw ~**_

The cream colored she-cat is near the elder's den with Dawnpaw and Shimmerpaw when Vinewhisker is done scolding Newtpaw. Shimmerpaw shakes her head.

"I hope Smokeclaw doesn't get the same idea because of _him_." Shimmerpaw said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't punish just because Newtpaw is a fluff-brain." Dawnpaw reassures the mottled, yellow tabby she-cat.

Speaking of the fox, Newtpaw pads towards them while lashing his tail.

"Held back from the Gathering, I assume?" Shimmerpaw sniffs.

"ShadowClan has the right to know." Newtpaw insists, stubbornly. Newtpaw looks at Oatpaw.

"Wouldn't it be better to be alert and not get caught off guard?"

Oatpaw fluffs her fur coat in alarm. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"It's… up to Heatherstar to tell us."

"Exactly." Shimmerpaw agrees. "You're only causing a panic when you spread it around."

Newtpaw's amber eyes narrow slightly. "So it's _my_ fault for keeping everyone on their paws?"

"You said it, not us." Dawnpaw snorts.

Newtpaw glances at Oatpaw again. The cream colored she-cat ducks her head, and Newtpaw scoffs.

"Unbelievable!"

The dark grey tabby tom turns around and storms away.

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

Late dusk, and WindClan's medicine leaves for a drink of water. Large paws slowly sneak up behind Softdawn's crouching form. The pale grey and white she-cat looks at the rippling reflection and sees two, dark amber eyes gleaming with arrogance.

"We meet again."

Softdawn moves around and unsheathes her claws in preparation to fight. Her forelegs were frozen in dismay, it's the silvery white tom who tried to attack Wolfclaw. He looks amused by Softdawn's defensive stance.

"Put your claws away, fuzzball. I'm trustworthy of your presence."

"Don't make me scream." Softdawn stalks around the rogue, not taking her eyes off of him. The silvery white tom isn't keen on leaving while he can, instead, he pads close to her - even though Softdawn continues to keep the distance between them.

"I'm known as Rascal." He purrs, extending his front paw. Softdawn snarls with her fur bristling.

It does little to faze Rascal. He turns around and shows his right shoulder, healing lines were visible and his ear is nicked.

"I didn't forget the last time we met." Rascal told her. "I'll have you know, I like she-cats with fire in their bellies. Unfortunately, the ones on the streets are only in it for the protection."

Softdawn's ears pick up voices in the distance, as did Rascal. He shakes his head, swishing his tail as he approaches her again.

"Now, now… There's no need to have others in our conversation. We can talk this out like grown cats."

Softdawn yowls into the air - Rascal turns tail and runs off to the Horseplace right as Runningfoot, Lizardtail and Jayflight run down the slope. Lizardtail catches sight of Rascal's shape in the shadows.

"Softdawn! What's wrong?" Runningfoot asks.

"Who was that rogue?" Lizardtail growls.

"The one who tried to hurt Wolfclaw moons ago." She replies.

Jayflight blinks, and looks down at the Horseplace.

" _That_ one? Wolfclaw said he was huge!"

"Did he threaten you? What did he want?" Lizardtail demands.

Softdawn shakes her head. "He just pushed his luck, trying to get my attention like some rabbit-brained idiot."

Lizardtail squints at Softdawn suspiciously. "Did he…?"

"I think we should go back, you should, too, Softdawn." Runningfoot suggests.

The WindClan medicine cat sighs before nodding. She didn't miss what Lizardtail was about to say,though.

 _He's completely senile if he thinks I'm seeing that rogue. Absolutely nuts._

Softdawn wouldn't dare think of that monster in that way, never, especially when he wanted to harm her son.

* * *

 _ **~ Breezefall ~**_

Three days later and nighttime, half of ThunderClan were preparing to leave. Nightsong is granted permission to go to the Gathering, leaving her kits with Petalbreeze and Maplecloud, who wanted to stay with Cloudypatch and keep him company along with Lightningstrike, who was adamant about his decision.

Lionfang and Stormwhisker were helping Foxflame out of the elder's den, and Breezefall is lounging around the entrance when he sees Eaglewing with Honeyfur.

"Where's your shadow?" He asks his sister. Eaglewing glares at Breezefall knowing he's referring to Aspenstone. Honeyfur rolls her eyes.

"Aspenstone is staying behind with Hollyflame. He's not doing so good."

Breezefall tilts his head. "I know he's upset about Gingershine, but… I mean, she's not his real mother and…"

Eaglewing growls. "So what if she's not? How would you like it if this happened to Thrushwing?"

The mention of their mother made Breezefall shiver.

"Right, right. I mean, he's not much older than us and he's behaving like a kit right now. You know how these old cats are…"

"Then it's their problem." Honeyfur scoffs. "Even if he's being like this, he lost the closest thing to a mother. I'd be devastated if Maplecloud went missing like Gingershine did."

"Speaking of which… Did they ever find her?" Breezefall asks.

"No fur or scent." Eaglewing replies.

A soft hiss takes the three, young warriors' attention to Finchblaze.

"Remember, don't give up too much information on the situation with Gingershine. Littlestar has to bring it up first. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad, we're not apprentices anymore." Honeyfur snaps. Finchblaze pays no mind to the golden she-cat's attitude and pads away.

"I wish _I_ could speak to him without the repercussions." Breezefall told Honeyfur.

Honeyfur's shoulders sag a little. "He's been treating us like stupid kits just because Cloudypatch did what he did. You'd think getting older would mellow you out."

"That's a myth. Just look at Foxflame, he still believes he has four working legs." Breezefall said.

The chosen ThunderClan cats begin to move out the thorn barrier, and Breezefall is eager to move with them.

"Don't get lost."

Breezefall squeaks out a curse hearing Aspenstone - and seeing Aspenstone already near them. His gold eyes were pinned on Eaglewing.

"Aspenstone, we know the way to the island and back here." Honeyfur said.

Aspenstone flattens his ears and remains focused on Eaglewing.

"Eaglewing, don't get lost, please?"

Breezefall looks at Honeyfur, who is equally confused by Aspenstone's strange question.

Eaglewing rests her tail tip on Aspenstone's shoulder, the golden-brown tom didn't pull away from the small contact.

"I won't let my guard down. It'll take a very dumb rogue to try and face me without a scar or two."

"... Okay."

Aspenstone turns around hesitantly before padding back to Hollyflame. Honeyfur grins at Eaglewing. "I see."

"No you don't." Eaglewing retorts.

" _I_ certainly didn't." Breezefall puts in. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a she-cat intuition." Honeyfur said as Eaglewing shoulders her along.

Breezefall frowns with flattened ears, and shakes his head.

 _She-cats are weird._

* * *

 _ **~ Icestripe ~**_

The white and silver-striped she-cat struggles to keep up with Bramblefrost, who is keeping a good distance from her.

"Bramblefrost, slow down!"

The black and dark grey she-cat abruptly stops and glares at her. Icestripe recoils at the intensity of her sister's gaze.

"Did you break up with Bouncestep?" She demands.

"I was never with Bouncestep…"

"So it's true!" Bramblefrost hisses. "Goosetalon had to wear him down to get it out of him, and then he told me! He said he doesn't want to be with me if it hurts Bouncestep to see us!"

"Did Bouncestep say anything else?" Icestripe's initial fear grips her nerves as Bramblefrost snorts.

"I don't know! Goosetalon won't even go on walks with me anymore, and Bouncestep wouldn't give me a straight answer!"

Icestripe sighs, avoiding Bramblefrost's gaze. "I'm sorry, but I never liked Bouncestep in that way."

"Then who is it? Who's so important that you'd back out of the plan like a scared little kit?!"

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" Icestripe snaps suddenly. "You don't get to use me like a barging prey, you have no idea how difficult it is for me right now!"

Bramblefrost recoils in surprise, but it melts to betrayal.

"So it's like _that_ , huh? I don't have to right to know what it is?"

Icestripe's paws were weak. Bramblefrost takes her silence for an answer and scoffs.

"Fine. Be that way, but whoever it is better be worth it, because I won't be there to congratulate you two."

Bramblefrost runs off in the direction of the tree-bridge, where the rest of RiverClan were heading. After heartbeats of self ridicule, Icestripe lowers her head and pads to the tree-bridge and onto the island.

Surprisingly, Darkwater is waiting by the end of it.

"Bramblefrost wouldn't spare me a glance, so thank you for sparing time for your old father."

"... Bramblefrost is mad at me, because Goosetalon refused to be her mate. Bramblefrost had this idea for me to become Bouncestep's mate so Goosetalon would be with her, but it didn't go well…"

Darkwater brushes his tail over Icestripe's ears.

"I'll be honest with you… I'm not surprised. Goosetalon was never good enough for her, always arguing with her, arrogant, but Silversnow warned me to not get involved in case it pushes Bramblefrost more towards him."

Icestripe halfheartedly agrees. If Goosetalon truly cared for her sister, he wouldn't string her along for so long. He wouldn't have gone on walks with her, alone, and keep having her running around in circles.

"Icestripe?"

Darkwater can see the thoughts on his daughter's face.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? Bouncestep, I mean."

Icestripe shakes her head.

"Would you like to tell me why you went along with it?"

"I'm not even sure why!" Icestripe exclaims. "I was just… I don't know, scared? I wanted Bramblefrost to be happy."

"At the cost of your choice, and happiness?" Darkwater whispers. "You must have someone in mind."

Just then, Icestripe is thrown back to the horrible nightmare. The looks of disgust and anger, all on the faces of her mother, father, her two older brothers and Bramblefrost.

" _ **You're a disgrace to the family!"**_

" _ **How can you be so disgusting?!"**_

"No." Icestripe whispers. "I'm just not interested at the moment."

Darkwater remains quiet for a little while, until he merely nods.

"If that's what you want. You're both still young, you'll attract the right mate eventually."

"After all, you have parents like me and your mother." Darkwater grins at her.

Icestripe smiles weakly. "I'll remember that."

"By the way, Lakemist was asking for you. You could use a good friend to talk to until Bramblefrost calms herself down."

Icestripe's mood brightens as she parts away from Darkwater and searches for the dark grey and white fur. She feels a paw touch her flank and sees the gleaming green eyes of the she-cat she was looking for.

"Looking for me?" Lakemist smiles cheekily.

"Quite an ego you've got there." Icestripe says in mocking offense. "Who says that I was looking for you specifically?"

Lakemist bumps her shoulder with Icestripe's, sending a spark through her tail and whiskers. "Quite a mouth you've got there. You're not exactly the lying type, you know."

For the first time since arguing with her sister, Icestripe is allows herself to bask in Lakemist's teasing gaze, and absentmindedly presses her side against Lakemist and entwines her tail with hers.

* * *

 _ **~ Oakpaw ~**_

"Ouch!"

Oakpaw jerks his front paw away from Perchpaw as he whirls around to face him.

"Watch where you're going, you almost crushed my toes!"

"I can barely see, so bare with me if I do break some bones." Perchpaw retorts.

"Whatever… Have you seen Elmpaw?"

Perchpaw snorts. "Only if you've seen Storkpaw, or Shadepaw for that matter!"

Oakpaw rolls his eyes. Perchpaw had a crush on Shadepaw, and all the apprentices know it except for said she-cat. But if he believes that bragging and bothering Shadepaw will be enough, he's got bees in his brain.

"Perchpaw!"

Wavepaw runs up to her brother with wide eyes. "You gotta come quick - Robinpaw is starting a fight!"

 _Wait, what?_ Oakpaw blinks and follows his two excited denmates. Sure enough, Robinpaw is scowling at a small, white she-cat. Her fur coat is fluffy, like a cloud, but her icy blue eyes were hard with aggression.

Oakpaw notices how none of the apprentices - RiverClan and ThunderClan - are stepping in to stop it.

"You heard what I said." Robinpaw sneers. "Why are you getting worked up over the truth?"

"Shut your blasted face!" The she-cat snarls. "Come over here and repeat that, I'll make you wish you stayed home!"

A pale gray tabby tom steps in front of her. "Frostpaw, don't do this, not your first Gathering."

"That fish eating, piece of fox-dung just insulted my parents!" Frostpaw spat.

"Language." Robinpaw chides. "We're at a Gathering, show some restraint, will you?"

Frostpaw curls her lip. "That's a load of nonsense coming from the son of a _murderer!"_

 _Oh, fish-guts._ Oakpaw holds his breath. Wavepaw and Perchpaw drop their grins and look at each other in dismay, while Robinpaw raises his hackles.

"Someone should put you in your place." He growls.

"I should get my grandfather to put you in your place - like he did with Daisypelt!"

Robinpaw prepares to charge, Oakpaw tenses up and prepares for the first blow to break the truce when he sees a warrior pad to the group.

"No, Robinpaw!" He yelps.

The pale grey tabby tom looks at the approaching warrior and pushes Frostpaw behind him. The apprentices stand in silence as a well built she-cat with dark red fur stops beside Wavepaw. Her bright green eyes were scanning over the group until she sees him and gives off a small gasp.

"You…" She whimpers.

* * *

 _ **~ Cherrystem ~**_

After all this time, for what feels like decades ago, her questions were answered tonight.

Oakpaw is staring at her, confused with her reaction and twitching his tail nervously.

 _Snap out of it, before you draw attention to yourself!_

"You… cats better not be starting something!" She hisses at the small group.

Bumblepaw shakes his head. "N-No, Cherrystem! We were just _leaving."_

Bumblepaw shoulders Frostpaw towards Cherrystem, and for once, the white she-cat complies. Cherrystem looks at the RiverClan apprentices.

"If I catch you starting anything, you better believe I'll let your mentors know."

The solid blue-grey she-cat is noticeably afraid. "I'll go!"

"Me too!" The mottled, bright ginger tabby tom follows his fleeing denmate. Robinpaw stalks after them, leaving Oakpaw with her.

"Do you want me to tell your mentor, too?"

"... This is the first Gathering I've been to."

Cherrystem inwardly smirks. _Smart-tail._

"Oakpaw, Oakpaw - there you are!"

Cherrystem sees the light brown tom - _StarClan help her now_ \- skidding to a halt beside Oakpaw.

"I heard there was a fight!"

"There's no fight." Oakpaw said. Elmpaw stands to catch his breath when he notices Cherrystem.

"Hello!" He chirps, chipping her heart with his warm greeting. "My name is Elmpaw, and this is my brother, Oakpaw."

* * *

 _ **~ Oakpaw ~**_

"Right… My name is Cherrystem."

The dark red she-cat stares at the two toms with deep sorrow, Oakpaw glances at Elmpaw.

 _She's freaking me out._ Oakpaw's eyes said.

Elmpaw sniffs. _Don't be rude._

Oakpaw's glare said: _I'm pretty sure STARING counts as rude, too!_

"Forgive me." Cherrystem said. "I drift off sometimes and I stare… You just remind me of… the good days."

"Did you lose someone?" Elmpaw asks her.

Cherrystem closes her eyes, and nods. "Two, actually. I still think about them, but it doesn't change the fact that they're gone."

Oakpaw grunts. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cherrystem is still triggering the alarms in Oakpaw's ears, as her scent doesn't sicken him, but… _comforts_ him.

"I caught a big carp on my second day as an apprentice!" Elmpaw said.

Cherrystem crouches down to be on Elmpaw and Oakpaw's level.

"Really? I'd like to hear how _that_ went."

Elmpaw eagerly chatters to Cherrystem of what Oakpaw heard a bunch of times, the small, dark ginger tabby tom settles next to his brother while keeping his eye on Cherrystem.

The ThunderClan she-cat is keeping up with Elmpaw's story, her green eyes were filled with longing. Oakpaw figures it wouldn't hurt to stick around her for a while.

Heavyclaw probably wouldn't mind.

* * *

 _ **~ Emberheart ~**_

ShadowClan finally arrived with only WindClan left. The short furred, ginger she-cat looks through the crowd and finds the light grey tabby pelt.

"Featherwing!"

Emberheart's former mentor turns her way and smiles. Featherwing briefly brushes muzzles with Emberheart.

"It's been so long." Featherwing purrs. "I heard you have an apprentice of your own. You have the grey flecks to show for it."

Emberheart scoffs. "You're only saying that because any age that show up on your fur, I won't be able to find it."

Featherwing flicks her tail on Emberheart's shoulder.

"I have an apprentice, too. His name is Tigerpaw."

"Heatherstar's grandson?" Emberheart's whiskers quiver. "You're definitely moving up in ShadowClan, aren't you? Unfortunately, I lost track of Alderpaw to a blue, RiverClan she-cat his age just a while ago."

Emberheart huffs. "Can you believe that? He's ten moons old and padding after she-cats! I'd hang him up on the branches of the Ancient Oak before I let him pursue some fish-hearted cat from another Clan."

"... Emberheart." Featherwing whispers.

The short furred, ginger she-cat frowns and says, "I wasn't referring to you… Even though it was hard to accept it."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Emberheart."

"It's fine." Emberheart replies. "I should probably get Alderpaw now, maybe scold him in front of that she-cat for good measure. You should swing by ThunderClan, Snowpelt is here."

* * *

 _ **~ Spiderdusk ~**_

" _Wait, where is Hollyclaw?"_

Spiderdusk flicks his ears at the curious question of the ShadowClan warriors once WindClan arrives on the island.

Finchblaze, Foxfur and Silversnow were looking at Hawkflight in surprise. Finchblaze and Hawkflight stare at each other, almost daring to slip up, then Hawkflight ignores the ThunderClan deputy in favor of Foxfur greeting him.

Spiderdusk knew the other Clans will talk. Unlike the last four cats to go missing, the deputy is one cat who will draw attention to themselves besides their leader.

"It won't be long until they start bombarding us with questions." Scorchblaze whispers to his father. Spiderdusk grunts.

"Just ignore them and leave it to Brackenstar. Why don't you sit with Plumfeather and talk to her? It's been a while since you two spent time together."

Scorchblaze fixes a sour look at Spiderdusk. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I suppose I should keep the delicate little she-cat company."

Spiderdusk didn't miss the skip in Scorchblaze's step as he pads to Woollyclaw's tortoiseshell daughter. Try as he might, Scorchblaze didn't fool him.

And Plumfeather wasn't as delicate as cats thought she was, having lived her life as a rogue with her father before joining WindClan.

Spiderdusk parts from the WindClan group and bumps into a skinny light brown shape.

"Spiderdusk?"

The said tom looks at Owlflight. ShadowClan's medicine cat is beaming a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're still living. Some young cats have said that Cheetahspots held you hostage in the medicine cat den."

"Never." Spiderdusk snorts, but on the inside he wills for the façade to work.

 _He must never know._

"Greetings."

Beechclaw pads to Owlflight and Spiderdusk with bright eyes.

"It's good to see you two again."

Spiderdusk scoffs, playfully.

"Look at this fool, he's talking to us like he's the newest leader."

Owlflight twitches his whiskers. "Beechclaw _is_ RiverClan's shining star, after all."

"Oh, come off it." Beechclaw snickers. "You sound like Carpstream when you say it like that."

Spiderdusk catches the glimpse of white fur coat in the knot of cats. Snowpelt smiles upon seeing the three toms, and Nightsong is trailing behind her cousin.

"Spiderdusk, Owlflight!" Nightsong bumps her head with Spiderdusk. "And Beechclaw, too? The group's all here."

"I thought you were with your kits." Owlflight points out.

Nightsong curls her tail tip. "Their with Petalbreeze at the moment, but you know that their old enough to eat prey now, I can go back to my duties if I wanted to."

Snowpelt dips her head to Beechclaw. "It's good to see you."

"Same." Beechclaw replies to his friend. "In fact, this is the first Gathering with my kits."

Nightsong turns her attention to the RiverClan warrior.

"For real?"

"My daughters are here, too." Snowpelt said.

Spiderdusk smirks at Owlflight. "Once Nightsong's kits are apprenticed, you'll be the only one without kits, buddy."

The ShadowClan medicine cat laughs, dryly.

"I have a nephew who can help me with that."

* * *

 _ **~ Shadepaw ~**_

The five cats meeting didn't go unnoticed by the younger generation. Wavepaw is the first to point out her father with them.

"Isn't that ShadowClan's medicine cat?" Shadepaw asks her denmate.

"Mom told me about the others. StarClan chose Daddy." Wavepaw said, fluffing her pelt with pride. "It's so cool how he got to go to the mountains!"

"My aunt was chosen, too." Alderpaw put in. Shadepaw couldn't suppress her annoyance with the ThunderClan tom.

It doesn't take two minutes when Alderpaw ran into her and Wavepaw, he took one look at Wavepaw and decided to stick close to her. Wavepaw didn't seem to mind that the dark brown tabby tom is following her around, but Shadepaw is tired of it.

"Making friends, are we?"

Shadepaw gasps when Olivestar pads from behind the apprentices. Olivestar leers down on Alderpaw before looking at Wavepaw and Shadepaw.

"You might want to return to RiverClan. The Gathering is about to begin soon."

"Oh, okay." Wavepaw sighs, looking at Alderpaw regretfully. Olivestar flicks her tail across Alderpaw's face.

The ThunderClan apprentice blinks in disbelief, but he turns around and stalks away.

"Shadepaw."

The very dark brown tabby she-cat braces herself to meet Olivestar's scrutinizing gaze. "Why didn't you stop Wavepaw mooning over that ThunderClan apprentice? You're her superior and you didn't do anything."

"There's no way Wavepaw would listen to me."

Olivestar shakes her head. "If you ever want to become a warrior you need to step up and grow a spine. The fact that you're lax about the situation is proof that you're not fit for it."

Shadepaw's indignation flares up before she can stop herself.

"But that's not fair! I'm an apprentice - I'm not supposed to be looking after another cat like it's my job, I have my own things to do!"

Instead of the RiverClan leader lashing out like she expected, Olivestar looks at Shadepaw thoughtfully.

"Actually… It _should_ be. Maybe you can learn to be more mature if you keep an ear open for any mischief your denmates are tempted to do."

"But Olivestar, I-!"

Olivestar's paw reaches under Shadepaw's chin, the tips of her claws prick Shadepaw's healing injuries and made her freeze.

"You need to understand that this is for your own good. I won't allow you to forget where your loyalties lie and slip through the cracks… You don't want others to think badly about you like your mother, do you?"

Olivestar brushes past Shadepaw without waiting for an answer. The darker brown tabby she-cat feels her stomach turning.

"Shadepaw, what was that about?"

Just her luck, Ferretleap pads to her with concern in his amber eyes. Shadepaw licks her shoulder when her father stops next to her.

"I'm fine. It's just a little fight."

"It looked more than a little bit." Ferretleap said. Shadepaw avoids Ferretleap's piercing stare, looking at her until he sees a badly inflicted scar on her muzzle.

"Where did you get that?" He touches her muzzle, making Shadepaw pull away.

"I slipped and hit my head on a stick!"

Ferretleap narrows his eyes. "A stick caused _that?"_

The dark brown tom has seen enough battles and sustained injuries like Shadepaw's to know that she's lying. Shadepaw is visibly shaking.

"Yes…"

"... Shadepaw, is Olivestar being fair with you?"

"Yes! She's a wonderful mentor!"

Ferretleap stares at Shadepaw, hoping to find anymore scars like this one. Shadepaw couldn't take the pressure.

"I have to go before Olivestar misses me."

Shadepaw retreats to hide behind the remaining RiverClan apprentices. Ferretleap isn't convinced that there's something wrong with Olivestar and Shadepaw's relationship as mentor and apprentice. A logical thing to do would be to talk to Olivestar, but she never liked being contradicted by anyone who isn't Silversnow.

 _I need to talk to Daisypelt about this. I just hope that she doesn't do anything rash._

* * *

 _ **~ Slatepaw ~**_

"No way!" Tigerpaw gasps, Crowpaw is blinking in astonishment. "Your mentor faced off with Lionfur?!"

Slatepaw puffs his chest. "I saw it with my own eyes. Lionfur didn't have the claws to fight Harepounce. I totally would've helped if he let me."

"I don't know. Lionfur is, like, super old - older than Brackenstar! It seems insane to fight a cat who can beat you without blinking."

Crowpaw remembers Foxfur mentioning Tigerclaw, who is still out there and far away from the lake. And hopefully it will stay that way.

"He didn't look like it." Slatepaw said. "I mean, I heard he wasn't strong enough to take down Hollyclaw when she jumped him."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Tigerpaw asks.

Slatepaw frowns at the question, and he looks over Crowpaw's head.

"Hey there! I'm Slatepaw and this is-!"

"Crowpaw, we've met."

The jet black tom looks over his shoulder in alarm. Alderpaw is glaring at him with anger and sadness in his eyes. Crowpaw reluctantly turns around.

"Alderpaw."

The dark brown tabby tom looks around. "Where's your mom? Are you allowed to go without holding her paw this time?"

Slatepaw and Tigerpaw look at each other, too baffled by the hostility of the ThunderClan apprentice. Crowpaw tried to hold Alderpaw's gaze, knowing that he's goading him on.

"She knows I can look after myself."

Alderpaw snorts. "I doubt it. She wouldn't want her precious little tom getting a chip in his claw."

Crowpaw rolls his eyes and turns his back on his former nursery denmate. Alderpaw growls and pushes Crowpaw.

"Don't walk away from me, half-Clan!"

Tigerpaw gasps and backs away a little, Slatepaw narrows his blue-yellow eyes at the insult. Crowpaw's anger spikes with the jibe, but flicks his tail.

"If you're not going to talk with any decency then leave."

"Make me." Alderpaw shoves his chest against Crowpaw's shoulder, his breath smells of mice - something he never thought he would be disgusted by.

"Go on, ShadowClan. You wanna be Swiftstrike so bad, go ahead! You'll end up dead like him anyway."

" _Greetings."_

Crowpaw's claws were unsheathed when Heatherstar appears next to them, and Littlestar stands next to her, eyeing Alderpaw.

"Is there a problem?" Littlestar asks.

Alderpaw is giving Crowpaw a sneer, shaking his head.

"No, not at all."

Crowpaw snorts. "We're fine."

Both ShadowClan and ThunderClan leaders step in and lead the two apprentices away. Tigerpaw apologizes to Slatepaw before following Heatherstar. Alderpaw stares directly at Crowpaw, mouthing the words, "Half-Clan."

With his last nerve snapping, Crowpaw narrows his eyes and hisses irritably.

"Says the _half-kittypet."_

Alderpaw's eyes widen with outrage, and he breaks away from Littlestar's tail and lunges on Crowpaw's back. The ShadowClan apprentice snarls, falling on his back and crushing the bigger apprentice before he digs his claws on Alderpaw's face, and having Heatherstar pull him off.

"Crowpaw - that was uncalled for!" She hisses.

Several cats who were talking amongst each other had stopped to look at the unruly apprentices.

"And you expect me to let him talk down to me some more?" Crowpaw snaps, forgetting his manners.

"I didn't say anything!" Alderpaw says, looking at Littlestar with feign ignorance. "He's just overreacting."

"Crowpaw." Heatherstar growls. "I'll give you to the count of three to sit with the other apprentices or I'll send you back to camp."

Alderpaw smirks as Crowpaw's fur bristles furiously. "You're taking _his_ word over mine?!"

"One, _two…"_

Crowpaw snarls and stalks through the crowd. Tigerpaw looks back at a smug looking Alderpaw, glaring at him.

"Some friend you turned out to be." He spat before following Crowpaw's trail.

Littlestar smacks his tail over Alderpaw's head. "Don't think you're in the clear, either."

* * *

" _All Clans approach the leader's tree, the Gathering is about to begin!"_

Some of the young warriors reluctantly depart from new friends and sit with their respective Clans while most sit together. Brackenstar hesitantly steps out on the branch. The brown and white tabby opens his mouth only for someone to yowl from below.

" _Where's Hollyclaw?!"_

" _Is she dead?!"_

The last comment is earned with a glare towards Newtpaw. The dark grey tabby tom shrinks under the glare of the senior warriors, even Needlesong rolls her eyes, muttering. "Toad-brain."

The WindClan stops his lip from revealing his teeth.

"Our deputy, Hollyclaw, has gone missing ages ago. If anyone knows where she is, please let us know."

"How do we know she didn't just run away?" Goosetalon asks Bouldertooth.

" _Shh!"_ Silversnow's hiss made Goosetalon flinch like a scolded apprentice. Brackenstar's eye twitches and continues his speech.

"Other then that, WindClan is thriving this Leaf-Fall and nothing more."

Brackenstar shoulders Olivestar without a single glance. Olivestar glares at the WindClan leader before standing on the branch herself.

"RiverClan is proud to announce that one of our warriors, Curlyfur, is in the nursery expecting Stonefoot's kits."

" _Curlyfur! Curlyfur!"_

In the mix of RiverClan warriors, Stonefoot is puffing his chest out, beaming with pride.

"And with us tonight are three new warriors. Swanheart, Heronflight and Shellclaw!"

" _Swanheart! Heronflight! Shellclaw!"_

"Beechclaw and Carpstream's kits are apprenticed, known for now as Storkpaw, Wavepaw and Perchpaw. And Heavyclaw's two sons, Elmpaw and Oakpaw, are apprentices now."

During the chant, Heavyclaw notices, from the far left side of ThunderClan, Cherrystem is cheering the loudest for Oakpaw and Elmpaw. Heavyclaw bristles his fur defensively.

"Frecklespots has disappeared during the night of the black moon. We don't know where she is, but her kin misses her greatly and we hope for you to find her and bring her back safely. That is all I have to say."

Otterheart's blue eyes glisten with tears threatening to fall when she hears the report. Tigerpaw glances at his mentor curiously.

Littlestar steps in after Olivestar returns to the tree.

"I'm unhappy to announce that one of our warriors is also missing after the night of the black moon. Gingershine left camp to stretch her legs when she failed to come home…"

"What is going on?" Tanglepelt whispers to Mottleclaw, a WindClan warrior. "Three warriors and a deputy from different Clans all go missing one night?"

"I don't even know." Mottleclaw replies. "Hollyclaw wouldn't abandon us so abruptly."

"Nor Frecklespots." Tanglepelt agrees, turning a glare on Cinderfall.

"Which brings me to my question for Olivestar."

The brown tabby she cat raises her head and remains stoic when Littlestar looks at her.

"On the night Gingershine disappeared, one of my warriors was taking over their guarding post when they caught two intruders escaping our camp, and the intruders had a very distinct scent of RiverClan."

Olivestar's eyes were glowing darkly. " _Really?_ Who is making these accusations?"

Littlestar refuses to give away Rosefoot's name, but the pinkish she-cat yowls boldly from behind a group of RiverClan warriors.

" _I_ did!" Rosefoot's glassy, pale green eyes were nailing down on the RiverClan cats who were foolish enough to hiss at her. Except for one who is fixed in place.

Swanheart's fur is prickling with unease under Rosefoot's glare.

Olivestar chuckles in faux amusement. "I commend you for treating the… _special cases_ in your Clan with equality, but you cannot trust the word of a cat who can't even see her own nose."

Troutface growls as he stalks up to Rosefoot, only for the ThunderClan she-cat to turn in his direction and stare him down.

"I wouldn't even try it. Unless RiverClan is raising fluffbrains."

Troutface swallows and quickly backpedals into Bouncestep. Swanheart uses the brief confusion to run over to the deputy's side of the tree.

Littlestar looks away from the scene as more RiverClan cats move away from Rosefoot, and glares at Olivestar.

"I trust Rosefoot in ways you can imagine, especially her sense of smell. Did any of your warriors invade our camp that night?"

"It's so long ago, I can't remember that far."

The small, black and white tom narrows his eyes and scuffs his tail on the branch, forcing himself to swallow his pride. "ThunderClan is thriving, and that's all I have to report."

Heatherstar is quiet and cautious about the tension among the leaders. She carefully steps on the branch and starts her announcement.

"Unfortunately, we also have a warrior missing in ShadowClan. Weedclaw was guarding the entrance one night when we noticed, the next morning, he was gone. His scent was leaving our territory but we never truly followed where it has gone. What I _do_ know now is that there is someone… or something, who is holding these cats hostage."

"I've thought about it as well." Littlestar agrees. "I don't think that Gingershine would leave ThunderClan on her own, she has a mate and kits, as well as a sister."

"Hollyclaw wouldn't leave… WindClan, either." Brackenstar says.

Olivestar sniffs. "Same goes for Frecklespots, but Heatherstar, you're forgetting that Weedclaw was a rogue. Maybe he missed the freedom?"

Heatherstar rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know that Patchflower recently gave birth to his kits. As of now his kits are waiting for him to return, which he _will_ considering his dedication to be there for them."

"Besides, it's no secret that Frecklespots hates Cinderfall!" Finchblaze adds in. "Maybe she finally got sick of him and left."

"She wouldn't do that to me!" Swanheart hisses.

"We're getting off topic!" Hawkflight growls. "What's the point of Heatherstar bringing this up?"

The ShadowClan leader falters a bit, but she comes out with a suggestion.

"I want to propose that we should keep our cats in the camp before sunset. If we come across something leading to the disappearance of our warriors, our medicine cats should relay the message to us."

"Why them? How can we trust them?" Newtpaw exclaims without thinking. Needlesong sighs in exasperation.

"Because medicine cats are already neutral in these disputes. Besides, who would stupid enough to attack a medicine cat?"

"From what I've heard, Olivestar, apparently." Shimmerpaw whispers.

Brackenstar nods slowly. "I'm willing to abide with the terms if it keeps us from being victims."

"Me, too." Littlestar chimes in. Olivestar waves her tail.

"I agree."

Satisfied, Heatherstar nods. "Then it's settled. If there's nothing more to discuss, this Gathering is over."

* * *

 _ **~ Jasper ~**_

The white glow of the full moon provides light in the vacant lot. Jasper tosses around inside the dog carrier, her stomach is turning with the stress. She tries not to disturb Fennel, who is pressed close to her flank, but she couldn't get past Cloudypatch's question.

" _But what if you have no choice? If it ever comes to the point where you have to fight Rascal, what, then?"_

The dark orange-red she-cat feels bile rise up her throat, and she bursts out of the carrier and through the fence. Jasper stumbles out into the grass before casting up her food and trembling.

When she feels the emptiness in her belly, Jasper slowly turns around and feels the presence of Fennel.

"Maybe we should lay off the rats." Jasper said, her throat is still sore.

"Maybe we should leave the lot before Liam returns."

"No." Jasper growls, shaking her head. "This is our home, _my_ home. I was here before _he_ showed up, why should I give up my turf?"

Fennel makes Jasper lean on his shoulder as they pad to the fence.

"It sounds like you're preparing for a fight."

"If I do, then I'll do it myself."

"I know you're not blind, Jasper." Fennel scolds her. "When Rascal started attacking us, it didn't become your problem anymore. It became ours."

"You don't know him like I do. The way he grew up… his mother's teachings… I'm not willing to risk it."

"Cloudypatch had a point. If Rascal should decide to fight us, we wouldn't have much of a choice."

Jasper physically relaxes at the smell of Fennel's scent, but she notices something moving in the dark. A bright silver fur coat is standing out in the dark, and a dark brown tom steps in the light.

Fennel follows her gaze and gasp. "Jasper…"

"I know." She said.

The two push through the fence, Jasper hisses to waken her gang. Scrappy whines as he drags himself off the couch to approach Fennel.

"We need to evacuate." Fennel hisses urgently. "Rascal is coming and he has Liam with him."

"What?!" Midnight exclaims.

"Gretchen, Scrappy you two will leave in the back alley. Midnight, you will go with Fennel."

Fennel looks at Jasper as she squeezes out the fence, knowing exactly what she's about to do.

Jasper steps out and is five fox lengths away from Rascal and Liam, and Rascal was eerily delighted to see her. She sees the mix of Rascal and Liam's gangs behind them, and makes a run for it - running down the opposite side of the sidewalk.

Rascal looks to Liam. "Drive them off, we'll deal with her."

Liam nods and takes his cats to the lot, and Rascal charges after the vanishing tail of Jasper.

* * *

" _Get back here and fight!"_

Rascal's yowl sends terror through Jasper's veins. She didn't know where her paws were carrying her, but she can see the shapes of Winnie and Rocco. Jasper takes a risk and jumps on the hood of the car and climbing on the smooth front window, and to her anger, they climb on the hood after her.

One dark gold tom stands out as he leaps, skipping the window, and scoring his claws on her shoulder. Jasper's eyes narrow into slits.

"Lion! How dare you?!"

Lionfur responds by shoving her off the car. Jasper lands on her back and quickly scrambles on her paws and runs, just as she feels sharp claws cut her back leg - and she knows that attack is from Rascal himself.

She runs down the narrow alley of two stone walls guarding the Twoleg nests, and the yowls were bouncing off the walls.

 _How can these Twolegs sleep through all of this?!_

Jasper isn't surprised that she comes to a dead end, but she'd be damned if she gave up and died here.

The dark orange-red she-cat turns her attention to the wooden fence gate, and squeezes herself through the narrow passage. Jasper digs her claws in the grass, feeling her weight keeping her trapped, she hisses and spits.

" _Look at her! Stuck there like a fat kittypet!"_

" _She runs like a scared kittypet, too!"_

Jasper's legs were assaulted with claws, and she feels adrenaline spiking and pushes through the gate. Jasper's back legs were bleeding, and she skips along the garden and looks back. Rascal pushes through like a snake, and Winnie and Rocco were following after.

Jasper looks at the darkened Twoleg nest and yowls in a high pitched voice.

 _Be awake! I swear to God you better be awake!_

A bright beam of light answers Jasper's pleas, light casts on Rascal as the door opens to reveal a male Twoleg with a broom.

The silvery white tom growls and turns tail. His two cats follow him out with the Twoleg chases after them. Jasper drops on her side, and she notices a tall shadow in the window, looking out and staring directly at her.

The Twoleg approaches Jasper and kneels down, the dark orange-red she-cat growls a warning and uses her tail to cover her legs. The male Twoleg carefully places his paw under her back, and lifts her into his embrace.

Jasper blinks the brightness away as she enters the nest and looks at the cat in the windowsill. Her heart stops.

A she-cat with a long, beautiful dark red fur and a paler muzzle, is staring at her intensely. The she-cat's copper brown eyes follow her and the Twoleg into the backroom.

Jasper is placed on a blanket, on top of the counter. When the Twoleg exits the room, the she-cat jumps on the counter. She places her dainty paw on the leg wound, making Jasper wince.

"Don't touch it!"

"... Nice to see you, too, Jasper."

Jasper looks at the yellow circle dangling off the she-cat's green collar, and on it spells out a name: Ruby.

Ruby sniffs at the leg, shaking her head.

"Why must you do this to yourself?"

"I'm fine."

Ruby scoffs. "Oh please! You're obviously not fine! These housecats may not care about their kits once they leave the nest, but I'm not them!"

Ruby eyes Jasper's stomach, sighing with disapproval.

"And for God's sake, you're even-! You're in no condition to be picking fights with those beasts as long as you're like this."

Jasper flicks her tail. "I have to look for my group."

"Wherever they are, who cares? They obviously didn't care about you if they left you to die."

"It was my idea to split up the group!" Jasper snaps at her mother. "Rascal was about to attack us."

Ruby's eyes widen at the mention of the tom.

"He's still around? Oh, you poor kitten."

Jasper narrows her eyes. "It's too late for sympathy. It happened, and now I have to find Fennel."

Ruby's ears twitch to the sound of footsteps.

"My Housefolk won't let you leave while you're hurt. Especially once he finds out your… condition. I should know, I've had two litters before I met your father."

"Don't!" Jasper yelps. Ruby blinks at her sympathetically.

"You shouldn't let him haunt you, Jasper. He's dead, he can't harm you. You need to recover and trust that group of yours to look out for themselves."

The dark orange-red she-cat didn't even realize that the Twoleg returned until he wraps her leg in bandages. Jasper looks back at Ruby, who is still pleading with her through copper eyes.

Jasper gives up, and lays her head down, hoping that Fennel and the others are somewhere safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Super sorry for the absence! I've been feeling down lately but I managed to sit myself down and finish this chapter. Just a quick fact, Jasper has a kittypet mother. Ruby is a purebred Somali cat who's Twoleg is a Somali cat breeder. Well... Jasper is only a Somali mix. And with a brief hint of her father, she doesn't have good memories of him.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you have a good evening. ~ Kyubi**


	11. 10: Shades of Red

**Chapter 10**

" **Shades of Red."**

* * *

 **3/19/18 - 3/22/18 - 3/28/18 - 5/2/18 - 5/3/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Scrappy ~**_

 _The small, orange tom didn't know where he's going, and_ he lost track of Gretchen and Midnight, as well as Fennel. Scrappy couldn't afford to stop and look for them, for fear that they might have followed him all the way here.

Although, they would have to be stupid to come to the lake.

 _Then again - I'm the biggest idiot I've ever met!_

Cutting through the Horseplace, Scrappy runs down the hill, with his breathing becoming irregular and his paws were aching. Scrappy comes across the stream and bed of reeds, his paw steps on fur and muscles that made him recoil.

The small, orange tom looks at the reeds and finds a tail and hind legs sticking out. Scrappy pads to the unmoving body before stopping at the sound of yowling in the distance.

 _What am I doing? Whoever killed this cat might still be lurking around._

Scrappy turns around and heads up the stream, leaving the dead body in the reeds.

 _ **~ Ruby ~**_

 _In the warmth of her Twoleg nest, Jasper is safe from the harsh, November weather. The three moon old kitten rolls around with the green ball of yarn. Ruby watches from her indoor tree as her Housefolk picks up Jasper, and a veterinarian assures them to the living room table._

 _The dark red she-cat hears the annoying scratching on the kitty door. Fed up, Ruby jumps down from her post and pushes through the flap. Snow is blanketing the garden as she reluctantly steps into the white mess._

 _Hot, rancid breath wafts on her ear as the voice said,_

" _Long time no see, Rubes."_

 _The purebred Somali cat gasps in shock, whirling around to face…_ him. _A muscular dark grey tom with jet black rings on his tail, his amber eyes were gleaming mischievously - the same way that seduced Ruby one night, moons ago. His left eye has a horrible scar that makes him more intimidating up close._

 _Ruby's fur coat fluffs up in alarm - she hopes that her Twoleg doesn't find her missing, or God forbid will Jasper find her out here._

" _What are you doing here, Ringo? I thought you left for the barn."_

" _I'm stopping by for a visit." Ringo purrs. "I thought you might be missing our special nights together."_

" _I don't. You need to leave before my Twoleg finds you."_

 _Ringo chuckles, weaving his body around Ruby._

" _Is your little mutant still mad at his prized possession for misbehaving?"_

 _Ruby pushes him back with her front paw. "What are you here for?"_

 _The dark grey tom waves his tail. "I've been… talking to some strays in the streets, and they say that you have a kit now. All kits need their fathers, so here I am."_

 _Ruby snorts. "Oh, please, spare me the useless prattling! You just want a cat to turn into you, just to take over your horrible strays! You can't have her - and yes, it's a she-cat! So you can go back to Roxy and check on_ her _son!"_

 _Ringo is motionless, he glares her down to see if she's lying._

" _I have no business with her anymore. And I don't have time to play games with you, so show me the kit."_

 _On cue, Jasper explodes from the kitty door and lands in the snow._

" _Mom! Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere! That vet kept sticking me with needles!"_

 _Jasper's rant is cut short when she sees Ringo at last. "Who're you?"_

" _Go back inside." Ruby hisses to her daughter as Ringo pads to Jasper._

" _Why?" The dark red kit tenses up when she feels Ringo's claws under her chin. He tilts her head to left and right, examining her small features._

" _She's small." He comments, not too kindly. "Must be another runt, like Feral and that brat of mine."_

" _Ringo, please…" Ruby is becoming increasingly nervous about her former mate being so close to Jasper._

 _Feeling her mother's tone, Jasper growls up at Ringo with wide, yellow eyes._

" _I don't like the idea of a she-cat running my gang… but I like the fire in her eyes."_

 _Ruby yowls towards the Twoleg nest, startling Ringo and allowing Jasper to back away. Ruby's Housefolk appears from the door and barks at Ringo. The dark grey tom sneers at Ruby before turning around and fleeing the garden._

 _Ruby wraps her tail around Jasper's shivering form, whispering words to comfort her._

Ruby wakes up from her sleep to hear Jasper's snarl.

"Touch me again and I'll give you something to cry about!"

"Jasper!" Ruby stretches her forelegs before she leaves her bed. Jasper was placed on the counter where she stayed all night, and she didn't appreciate waking up to the sight of Twolegs hovering over her.

Both Ruby's Twoleg and the vet were very cautious when they were touching Jasper's stomach. The dark orange-red she-cat revolts to the touch of the large, pudgy paws of the Twoleg in the white pelt, feeling the cold disk on her stomach.

Ruby leaps on the counter next to her wayward daughter. Jasper's wounds were wrapped up in casts, and to Ruby's relief, they weren't infected, but Jasper isn't making it easy by threatening them.

The vet removes his disk from Jasper's stomach and turns to Ruby's Twoleg.

"What now?" Jasper hisses. Only Ruby can tell what these creatures are saying. Her mother looks at Jasper with a smile.

"You're carrying kittens. Just as I suspected."

"Oh, _joy._ "

Ruby frowns at the response. "Well… do you know who or where the father is?"

"Of course I know who he is!" Jasper exclaims, offended by the question. She wasn't like _those_ type of she-cats!

 _It's Fennel. I know it is._

Fennel was the only tom who knows her, the only one she can see as someone more than just a cohort. Jasper just doesn't know where he is, or if he's still okay.

"Well… You'll have to stay here until the kits are born." Ruby said.

"I'm not going to stay here while my gang is being hunted down."

"That's _exactly_ why you're staying." Ruby huffs. "You were very, _very_ lucky last night, Jasper. You and the kits could have died. You don't have the right to be selfish while you have kittens inside you, you need to think about the danger you're putting them in as well."

Jasper growls and lowers her head.

She didn't know it, but Ruby has another idea on how to get the news on these cats she's associated with.

* * *

Just in the evening, Ruby sneaks past her Twoleg and exits through the front of his nest. The purebred Somali cat cautiously approaches the road leading to the lake, and finds the one she's looking for.

"Another evening stroll, Katie?"

A fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat turns to see Ruby padding toward her.

"Oh, Ruby! I was just, um, I was-!"

"Katie, _relax."_ Ruby assures the flustered she-cat. She kinks her tail in the direction of an empty lot. "Walk with me."

Katie hesitantly follows Ruby to the empty lot, stepping onto the stones over the unkept grass.

"Are you aware of how dangerous the streets are becoming? It's not smart to be out at this time." Ruby told her neighbor.

Katie nods sadly. "I know… I haven't seen my brother in ages and I'm just worried."

"He lives here, though. Why did you go to the lake?" Ruby points at the pine needles in Katie's silky fur coat.

The silver and white tabby draws out a shaky breath.

"I… took my chances to see if he was around those 'Clan' cats, or even the Horseplace."

"Come by my nest." Ruby said. "Do you remember what I told you about my daughter? She's resting there, and she's familiar with the strays around the streets."

* * *

 _ **~ Jasper ~**_

Jasper is glad to have Ruby's Twoleg leave her alone. Once he left, the door flap opens and Ruby, along with a silver and white tabby she-cat, stroll into the kitchen.

Jasper perks her ears. "Who's that?"

Ruby gestures her tail to the other kittypet. "This is Katie. Katie, this is my daughter, Jasper."

"Katie?" Jasper echoes. "So you're Midnight's sister."

Katie jumps on the table and approaches Jasper with Ruby following after her.

"Same here… Midnight always talks about you, too."

Jasper's eyes glaze over. "I can only guess that you're hoping I know where he is. I'm sorry. The last I saw him, he was with Fennel and the group. I just provided a distraction to give them a chance to escape."

Katie frowns sadly and sits down. Jasper brushes her tail on Katie's paws.

"Listen to me. Midnight is reckless, but he has the group's best interest at heart. He wouldn't put himself in danger if it drags everyone down with him."

Katie nods again. "I hope so…"

The young kittypet also worries about something else, but keeps it to herself.

 _He's a good cat. He will keep them safe._

* * *

 _ **~ Fennel ~**_

The nighttime sky provides some comfort as Gretchen and Midnight sleep within the abandoned burrow of the moorland. Fennel pokes his head outside, avoiding the moon's glare giving him away.

The tan-colored tom looks over the barn and the small town of the Twolegs. Was Jasper okay? Did she escape from Rascal unscathed? He hopes so, for the sake of their kits.

 _Hopefully Scrappy found a place to hide, assuming that he wasn't captured…_

Fennel shakes his head. Scrappy wouldn't become someone's prisoner unless they killed him first. Still, Fennel wouldn't get rid of the fretfulness surrounding his head until the gang's back together.

* * *

 **2nd Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader - Littlestar** \- small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy - Finchblaze** \- dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Bumblepaw**

 **Medicine Cat** \- **Duskshade** \- pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** **Suncloud**

 **Warriors:**

 **Windstorm** \- light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw**

 **Driftcloud** \- light brown tom with ice blue eyes

 **Leopardstripe** \- dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

 **Emberheart** \- short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Alderpaw**

 **Stormwhisker** \- dark blue tom with green eyes

 **Lionfang** \- ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

 **Berryheart** \- cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Squirreltail** \- brown tom with a bushy tail

 **Spottedberry** \- golden brown she cat with black splotches

 **Apprentice: Blizzardpaw**

 **Thistlefang** \- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

 **Snowpelt** \- pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

 **Minkfrost** \- dark mocha brown tom with cream socks with a flash on his chest and blue eyes

 **Tumblefoot** \- grey tabby tom with light greyish paws, and pale green eyes

 **Blossomheart** \- red, brown and black calico she-cat with pinkish spots, white legs and muzzle and yellow eyes

 **Ivyheart** \- brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Rosefoot** \- small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

 **Seedwhisker** \- pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Pineheart** \- red brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Gingershine** \- ginger she cat with pale green eyes **(Missing)**

 **Timberclaw** \- blue grey and brown tom

 **Pricklefrost** \- grey and white tom

 **Sageleaf** \- solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice: Mistypaw**

 **Maplecloud** \- tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

 **Drizzlefall** \- bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Redclaw** \- dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

 **Creeksong** \- light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

 **Ripplefeather** \- silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

 **Fishleap** \- deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

 **Morningfire** \- silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice: Briarpaw**

 **Acornfall** \- brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Frostpaw**

 **Raccoontail** \- grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Aspenstone** \- gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

 **Poppyflower** \- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Hollyflame** \- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Twigpaw**

 **Flashpad** \- very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Cherrystem** \- dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Cloudypatch** \- long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

 **Honeyfur** \- golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

 **Lightningstrike** \- light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

 **Breezefall** \- spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Eaglewing** \- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Suncloud** \- bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Alderpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

 **Twigpaw** \- lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail

 **Bumblepaw** \- pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes

 **Briarpaw** \- solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

 **Mistypaw** \- silvery, white she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **Rainpaw** \- pale gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

 **Blizzardpaw** \- white she-cat with short fur, and dark golden eyes

 **Frostpaw** \- fluffy, white she-cat with pale grey ears and icy blue eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Petalbreeze** \- pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes. Mother of **Raccoontail's** kits. **Sootkit** (gray tom with bright amber eyes), **Splashkit** (bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes), and **Sleekkit** (yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur) three moons old

 **Nightsong** \- long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes. Mother of **Ripplefeather's** kits. **Violetkit** (dark grey and black striped she-cat with dark blue eyes) and **Silverkit** (mottled, light grey tom with pale gold eyes and white paws) three moons old

 **Elders:**

 **Ashcloud** \- grey tom with a long tail

 **Daisyleaf** \- cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

 **Foxflame** \- bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Olivestar** \- brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Shadepaw**

 **Deputy** \- **Silversnow** \- a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- **Sootdust** \- mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice: Specklefern**

 **Warriors:**

 **Larkflight** \- grey tom with a white sock

 **Apprentice: Elmpaw**

 **Pebblestep** \- light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Robinpaw**

 **Minnownose** \- sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Carpstream** \- grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

 **Heavyclaw** \- big ginger and white tom

 **Frecklespots** \- yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes **(Missing)**

 **Curlyfur** \- light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

 **Skyflower** \- black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

 **Icestripe** \- white she-cat with light silver stripes

 **Toadheart** \- small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

 **Brindleclaw** \- black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

 **Apprentice: Lilacpaw**

 **Cinderfall** \- big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

 **Bramblefrost** \- black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

 **Goosetalon** \- long haired grey tom

 **Bouncestep** \- skinny light grey tom

 **Applefoot** \- yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

 **Ferretleap** \- dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Oakpaw**

 **Daisypelt** \- light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Storkpaw**

 **Darkwater** \- handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

 **Bearskip** \- black tom with dark brown patches

 **Whitefang** \- white tom with amber eyes

 **Troutface** \- silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

 **Stonefoot** \- pale grey tom with blue eyes

 **Lakemist** \- dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

 **Apprentice: Wavepaw**

 **Tanglepelt** \- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

 **Apprentice: Perchpaw**

 **Dovesong** \- light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

 **Beechclaw** \- thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Grasspaw**

 **Bouldertooth** \- large, pale grey tom

 **Willowfall** \- white she cat

 **Berrystripe** \- creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **Swanheart** \- white tom with pale blue eyes

 **Heronflight** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white back paws, with white front toes

 **Shellclaw** \- dark grey tom with amber eyes and faintly darker spots

 **Apprentices:**

 **Specklefern** \- white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Grasspaw** \- big, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Robinpaw** \- dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes

 **Shadepaw** \- very dark brown tabby she-cat bright amber eyes

 **Lilacpaw** \- pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip and green eyes

 **Storkpaw** \- big, black tom with light amber eyes

 **Wavepaw** \- solid blue-grey she-cat with pretty green eyes

 **Perchpaw** \- mottled, bright ginger tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

 **Oakpaw** \- small, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and muzzle

 **Elmpaw** \- light brown tom with a white muzzle and front paws

 **Queens:**

 **Curlyfur** \- light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat. Expecting **Stonefoot's** kits.

 **Elders:**

 **Birchfang** \- mottled brown tom

 **Dewcloud** \- pale grey tom

 **Fawnstep** \- sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Heatherstar** \- light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also a queen

 **Deputy** \- **Foxfur** \- ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail

 **Apprentice: Crowpaw**

 **Medicine cat** \- **Owlflight** \- light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice: Milkpelt**

 **Warriors:**

 **Longfoot** \- tall, grey tom

 **Mosscloud** \- brown and white she cat with amber eyes

 **Shrewnose** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Mudtail** \- mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Adderclaw** \- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

 **Doeleap** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Tawnymoon** \- dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

 **Leafshade** \- white and black tabby she-cat

 **Needlesong** \- dark greyish blue she-cat with bright blue-green eyes, white toes, black tipped tail, and white flash on her chest

 **Smokeclaw** \- dark smokey grey, almost black tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

 **Fernblossom** \- dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Otterheart** \- dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Tigerpaw**

 **Fuzzystorm** \- long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Oatpaw**

 **Reedfur** \- long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes

 **Streamlily** \- white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute

 **Dewpelt** \- dark grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Poolheart** \- brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Ploverwing** \- pale grey and white she cat

 **Blackhawk** \- thick furred, black tom with amber eyes

 **Mallowfrost** \- tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

 **Featherwing** \- long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Dapplepaw**

 **Chestnutfur** \- dark, red-brown tom

 **Juniperheart** \- tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Flowerpetal** \- light grey she cat with darker stripes

 **Wishfeather** \- light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **Sorrelcloud** \- ginger and black patched she-cat

 **Cloudfire** \- white tom with amber eyes

 **Thornstripe** \- mottled light brown tom

 **Weedclaw** \- ginger tom with green eyes **(Missing)**

 **Vinewhisker** \- tall, dark grey tom

 **Apprentice: Newtpaw**

 **Bluestorm** \- blue grey tom with dark amber eyes

 **Dusktail** \- white she-cat with a jet black tail and light blue eyes

 **Swallowfur** \- yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Dawnpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Milkpelt** \- white furred she-cat with hints of grey, medicine cat apprentice

 **Crowpaw** \- jet black tom with a white splash on his chest and blaze on his nose and dark blue eyes

 **Tigerpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes

 **Oatpaw** \- cream colored she-cat with a pink nose, white muzzle and underbelly

 **Dapplepaw** \- ginger she-cat with black and white splotches, and amber eyes

 **Dawnpaw** \- ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

 **Newtpaw** \- dark grey grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Shimmerpaw** \- mottled, yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Heatherstar** \- light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also leader of ShadowClan. Mother of **Blackhawk's** kits, **Mousekit** (grey and white tom with light blue eyes) **Ratkit** (skinny, very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and **Russetkit** (dark ginger she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes) three moons old

 **Patchflower** \- dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots. Mother of Weedclaw's kits. **Applekit** , **Blazekit** and **Jackdawkit**.

 **Kits:**

 **Applekit** \- dark ginger tabby she-kit with faint tabby stripes

 **Blazekit** \- pale ginger tom

 **Jackdawkit** \- black and silver tom

 **Snakekit** -brown tabby tom with light green eyes, two moons old

 **Volekit** \- grey tabby tom with amber eyes, two moons old

 **Stoatkit** -pale silver she-cat with deep blue eyes, two moons old

 **Elders:**

 **Frostpool** \- pure white she cat

 **Marshfoot** \- brown and black tom

 **Lichenfall** \- brown tabby tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- **Brackenstar** \- white and brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** \- **Hollyclaw** \- dark grey she cat with light blue eyes **(Missing)**

 **Medicine cat** \- **Softdawn** \- pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Apprentice: Pheasantpaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Sleetfrost** \- very, very light blue tom

 **Spiderdusk** \- black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

 **Mintpelt** \- blue grey tom

 **Cricketleap** \- light ginger tom with light blue eyes

 **Nutbranch** \- brown and black tabby tom

 **Mottleclaw** \- black and white patched tom with green eyes

 **Fallowcloud** \- solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

 **Vixenleap** \- blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Runningfoot** \- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Jayflight** \- blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws

 **Scorchblaze** \- dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Harepounce** \- white tom with light brown splotches with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Slatepaw**

 **Lilypool** \- white she cat with green eyes

 **Lizardtail** \- mottled brown tom

 **Hawkflight** \- dark ginger tom with light brown paws and white muzzle

 **Larchleap** \- ginger tom

 **Brightflower** \- pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Echobreeze** \- bright gold she cat

 **Falconwing** \- pretty light brown she cat

 **Cloversong** \- tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

 **Cedarbark** \- dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes

 **Hootnose** \- tan colored tom with amber eyes

 **Burnclaw** \- dark grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Wrenpaw**

 **Bushtail** \- skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail

 **Raventalon** \- black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Puddlepaw**

 **Wolfclaw** \- mottled brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Hailpaw**

 **Tansyshine** \- pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle

 **Sandpool** \- stout, pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Moonpaw**

 **Mothspots** \- dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Molefur** \- small dark brown tom

 **Rowanfoot** \- ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **Springfern** \- lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

 **Gorsewing** \- white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Sharppaw**

 **Dapplewing** \- brown she-cat with white and black splotches

 **Dustcloud** \- muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

 **Ambertail** \- ginger she cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

 **Dawncloud** \- light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes

 **Rockfur** \- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Wildpaw**

 **Fogcloud** \- light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

 **Nettlestripe** \- dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

 **Lightspots** \- pale grey she-cat with white splotches

 **Thicketfur** \- thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

 **Flyfall** \- lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Meadowpaw**

 **Bristlewing** \- grey and white tom

 **Orangewhisker** \- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Woollyclaw** \- muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

 **Plumfeather** \- brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Palepad** \- very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

 **Furzeheart** \- white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Sharppaw** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes

 **Puddlepaw** \- mottled, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Moonpaw** \- silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

 **Slatepaw** \- gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle

 **Hailpaw** \- blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Pheasantpaw** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a pink nose and amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Wildpaw** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **Meadowpaw** \- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Tallpaw** \- long legged, black tom with amber eyes

 **Wrenpaw** \- light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **(Queens)**

 **Cheetahspots** \- light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches. Mother of **Spiderdusk's** kits, **Lionkit** (long haired, light brown she-kit with light amber eyes) and **Lynxkit** (pale grey tom-kit with dark amber eyes, small black patches and tufted ears) two moons old

 **(Elders)**

 **Frogskip** \- dark brown tom, skinny

 **Talonfang** \- lanky, brown tom

 **Hazelheart** \- dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest, former medicine cat

 **Twistedfoot** \- black and white tom with a bent front paw

 **Goldentail** \- very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Katie - fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Rudy - big, dark brown tabby tom

 **Jasper's Gang**

Jasper - dark orange-red she-cat with long fur, bushy tail and yellow eyes

Gretchen - lithe, grey she-cat

Scrappy - small, orange tom

Fennel - tan tom with dark brown splotches

Midnight - solid black tom with yellow eyes and long claws

 **Ruth's Gang**

Ruth - shiny black she-cat

Reese - light brown tom

Edgar - dark grey tom

Fluffy - small, fluffy pale grey she-cat

Gordy - brown tom with white paws

Richie - bright ginger tom

Bridget - stocky, blue grey she-cat

 **Rascal's Gang**

Rascal - large, silvery white tom with dark amber eyes and slightly darker rings on his tail

Logan - pale grey tom with amber eyes

Winnie - brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rocco - dark grey tabby tom

Frosty - long haired white she-cat

Tracey - ginger tom with white paws and muzzle

Coco - dark brown tom with creamy brown splotches

Lionfur - dark golden tom with dark amber eyes

Tigerclaw - huge, dark brown tabby tom with wide, pale amber eyes and long claws

 **Liam's Gang**

Liam - dark brown tom

Quinn - calico and white she-cat

Vernon - large, grey tom

Arrow - skinny, dark grey tom

Tammy - pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle

Yarrow - tawny brown she-cat

 **Horseplace Cats**

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

Miranda - light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Zac - white tom with blue eyes


	12. 11: Karma's a Vixen

**Chapter 11**

" **Karma's A Vixen."**

* * *

 **5/3/18 - 5/4/18 - 5/6/18 - 5/7/18 - 5/8/18 - 5/17/18**

* * *

 _ **~ Robinpaw ~**_

 _Pebblestep always has that stupidly high optimism that Frecklespots_ will come back to RiverClan. Given that she's his half-sister, Robinpaw didn't want to damper Pebblestep's spirits.

Frecklespots was found yesterday, but not in the way Pebblestep wanted.

Sootdust and Specklefern had to wash off the mud and burrs, and they found the familiar yellow and white spots and faint scent of RiverClan. Frecklespots was dead, killed by a savage clawing to her spine and broken hind legs.

Olivestar held a vigil for Frecklespots last night, and her family bid farewell to her. Applefoot cried onto Dewcloud's shoulder, Heavyclaw is somber and silent. Cinderfall is also hurt by Frecklespots' death. They may not be mates anymore, but he never stopped caring about her. Swanheart remained stone faced as he touched his nose with her body's warm fur coat.

Even Daisypelt and Ferretleap groomed Frecklespots' pelt one last time, their kits followed suit. With Shadepaw and Lilacpaw gently touching their noses on her flank, Grasspaw leaving a small lavender flower on her paws, and Robinpaw pressing his forehead gently on her shoulder.

However, he smelled something very familiar on her pelt, erosion and foul bile, but her body isn't even cold yet. Robinpaw recognized that stench before, when he was training with Stonetail.

* * *

 _ **~ Shadepaw ~**_

Wavepaw purrs as she gently glides her paw down the newborn kit's head. Curlyfur gazes down at her four-day old kits.

"They are _so_ cute!" Wavepaw exclaims quietly.

"Have you and Stonefoot decided on names yet?" Shadepaw asks Curlyfur.

The light brown tabby she-cat nods.

"It took a while, but we've decided… Guppykit for the grey tom - he has darker spots on his fur. Whiskerkit is small and has white fur, but her name should be a dead giveaway."

Shadepaw looks at the white she-kit and sees the long whiskers on her face.

"Nice name." Wavepaw comments.

Curlyfur nods with a gleam in her eyes, she looks at a light brown tabby she-kit with white paws and a stomach, and light grey tom with a long, curly fur coat like his mother.

"The light brown she-kit is Sedgekit, and the paler grey tom is Floodkit."

Curlyfur looks up from the kits. "If you see Swanheart, tell him to come see me. I'm hoping that the kits will boost his spirits."

Shadepaw nods and leaves the nursery behind Wavepaw, feeling the crisp afternoon air blowing through her face.

"I hope _I_ get to have kits one day!" Wavepaw chirps.

Unfortunately for her, Beechclaw is nearby when he hears his only daughter's claim. His amber eyes widen and he looks at Wavepaw with intense worry.

"Well, that won't happen for a _long time_ , probably not until we're full grown warriors!" Shadepaw nods to Beechclaw, over Wavepaw's shoulder.

The solid blue she-cat decodes Shadepaw's warning and blinks in shock.

"Why, yes! That's what I meant!" Wavepaw said loudly. "But I'd love to put my focus into training before I think about toms."

Beechclaw stares at the two apprentices for a while before sighing softly and entering the apprentices den, no doubt looking for Grasspaw.

Wavepaw exhales in relief. "Thanks a lot, Shadepaw! I didn't want to hear a lecture about the "Birds and the Bees" again."

"No worries, but I doubt he would do that to you."

"That's because you have another sister!" Wavepaw huffs. "I'm stuck with two, fish-brained brothers until further notice and a father who has a meltdown if I so much as _look_ at another tom."

"Me and Lilacpaw aren't spared, either. If Perchpaw keeps strutting about, Ferretleap is going to give me that 'talk' very soon, and I'll hold _you_ responsible."

Wavepaw snorts. "Believe me, I tried to get him to cut it out, even Storkpaw tried, but he's got both of our parents' headstrong attitudes. You might be getting that talk sooner than you think."

Shadepaw bumps her head with her friend's before she scampers to Lakemist's side. She already feels the dread piling up in her stomach as she looks for Olivestar.

"I have something that might please you, Shadepaw." Olivestar says to her startled apprentice. "Depending on the outcome, you and your littermates will become warriors by sunset."

Shadepaw's eyes spark with interest. "Really?!"

Olivestar raises her tail. "I said _depending._ If either of you fail, you can't expect to pass the assessment. I trust you to keep that in mind when we go out today."

"I promise, Olivestar!" Shadepaw's fear of her mentor-leader is forgotten. The chance of her becoming a warrior tonight is too good to pass up.

The darker brown she-cat follows Olivestar to the entrance, and sees Larkflight and Elmpaw, as well as Tanglepelt and Perchpaw. Shadepaw almost groans at the sight of the tom, he even puffs his fur coat when he catches sight of her.

 _Let's just make this quick…_

* * *

Perchpaw yawns as Larkflight gives out instructions.

"I know that Shadepaw has experience with fighting, but I'm going to make this clear to the newer ones."

Larkflight eyes Perchpaw in a flinty expression.

"During mock fights such as this, you're not allowed to unsheathe your claws. If you lay a single claw on one another, you will be disciplined for it - and will not go to the next Gathering. Understand?"

Perchpaw nods slowly, seemingly uninterested in Larkflight's warning.

"Shadepaw, you will be sparing with Perchpaw. Shadepaw's task is to fend off the opponent from pushing her into the water. But, if she were to able to put you in the water, she passes her assessment and becomes a warrior."

Shadepaw glimpses at Olivestar, who is sitting next to Tanglepelt, and meets her eyes evenly. It's natural for a mentor to test their apprentice, but Shadepaw is sure that they never had a relationship as unconventional as hers and Olivestar's.

 _If I can win this, I'll be done with her for good._

Shadepaw's resolve strengthens when she keeps reciting her thoughts. Perchpaw stands on his paws and squares his shoulders.

"I promise to go easy on you."

Shadepaw narrows her eyes, but doesn't reply back to the annoying tom. Elmpaw stays back to watch the fight.

"Apprentices." Olivestar announces. "You may begin."

Shadepaw is already prepared when Perchpaw lunges for her. Shadepaw hops to the left, and Perchpaw almost trips over his paws. Shadepaw snorts in amusement, Olivestar narrows her eyes to her apprentice's behavior.

Perchpaw faces the walnut-brown she-cat with a forced smile.

"Okay, you got me."

The mottled orange tabby saunters over to her with his tail jerking back and forth, giving Shadepaw an idea. Perchpaw runs towards Shadepaw and tries to grab her shoulder, Shadepaw drops down and rolls around, stopping on her stomach.

Perchpaw instantly charges and lands on her back. Outrage washes over Shadepaw, feeling the younger apprentice's weight and paws on her back.

 _Get off of me!_

Shadepaw stands up to bite when Perchpaw grabs her shoulders and pulls them down, rolling towards the stream. Shadepaw digs her claws in the grass, slightly throwing Perchpaw off balance. Shadepaw hoists Perchpaw on her back and tosses him off.

The dark cinnamon-furred she-cat turns around to see Perchpaw closing in on her, in the heat of the moment, Shadepaw latches her teeth on Perchpaw's throat and pain him down. The bright ginger tabby tom freezes briefly when he feels her teeth on his soft neck, but Shadepaw immediately lets go and grabs his scruff while he's in shock.

Perchpaw yowls in protest as she drags him to the water's edge, cuffing his paw on her nose and prompting her to cough and let go of his scruff. Perchpaw rises up on his hind legs, but Shadepaw head butts him in his stomach, knocking the mottled ginger tabby backwards and hitting his back in the water.

Shadepaw's forelegs were shaking even when Perchpaw pulls himself out of the stream. Tanglepelt comes to Perchpaw's aid, checking his pelt for injuries and looking at Shadepaw accusingly.

"That was…" Larkflight pauses, choosing his words carefully. " _Intense._ "

"I'll say…" Elmpaw whispers in fright. Shadepaw is hit with guilt hearing Elmpaw's voice, and the rattled expression on Perchpaw. The hickory-brown she-cat reluctantly turns to look at her mentor.

Olivestar's cynical glare is masked by worry when Larkflight turns to her.

"Well?"

"... Would you mind if I have some time to speak to Shadepaw, _alone_?"

 _No!_ Shadepaw knew what's going to happen when they were alone. Her walnut-brown fur coat is standing on end, fear flowing through her heart and pelt.

Larkflight nods, and signals Elmpaw to follow him. Tanglepelt nudges Perchpaw.

"Let's go." He says. Perchpaw eyes Shadepaw's rigid stance before Tanglepelt sweeps his tail around him, leading him away.

Once they left, Olivestar makes her way towards Shadepaw. The RiverClan apprentice backpedals from the brown tabby she-cat, her defenses raised and her claws unsheathed.

"Don't come near me!"

Olivestar flicks her tail. "Calm yourself down before you make a fool of yourself."

Olivestar places one paw forward. "Your skill is fit for a warrior, but I saw that gleam in your eyes when you went to grab Perchpaw."

The RiverClan leader thrusts her muzzle directly in Shadepaw's face. The darker brown tabby she-cat flinches, preparing for a beating.

"Biting into a cat's throat is the quickest way to kill, a technique only fit for the _dishonorable_ types of cats! You haven't learned anything from my warnings, it seems, so you're staying an apprentice until I say so."

Olivestar pushes past Shadepaw when a paw steps on her tail.

"Stop it."

The brown tabby she-cat looks at an exasperated Shadepaw.

"Who are you speaking to that way?" Olivestar questions. "I'm your leader _and_ mentor, you need to hold your tongue and respect your elders."

"Respect needs to be _earned_. You did nothing to earn mine." Shadepaw growls.

Olivestar falls quiet before she scoffs. "I was wrong, you're just like your mother."

" _Good."_ Shadepaw hisses. "She's the best role model for me, which is more than I can say for you."

Olivestar opens her mouth, but Shadepaw snaps. "No! You did enough talking!"

Shadepaw removed her paw from Olivestar's tail.

"For the last five moons you've done nothing but hurt me, again and again, and if I do much as call you out on it, you'd compare me to what my mother did! You push me around and make me feel like I'm nothing but another Daisypelt to beat up!"

Shadepaw's orange-yellow eyes narrow viciously.

"I bet that's why you picked _me_ instead of my littermates! Because I'm the closest cat to Daisypelt that you can punish for what she did! Well, I'm sick of it! You don't know how many scars you put on my pelt, how much stress you push on me! Or even how I feel when you get away with hurting me! You may be a leader, but you're a _bully_! You look down on me for being Daisypelt's daughter, but I'll never let you stop me from being a warrior one day! And if you do, _everyone_ will know what kind of cat you are!"

Olivestar's fur becomes pale, staring at the eleven-moon-old she-cat in bewilderment. Shadepaw snorts, looking down at her paws. "Who hurt you so badly… that you would treat a 'paw like a lowly rat?"

"... Snowstep, and Dustfur."

Shadepaw looks up in surprise, only to see Olivestar disappearing within the reeds.

 _And my chances of getting a warrior name is probably gone, too._

* * *

" _All cats old enough to fish, meet me for a Clan meeting!"_

Olivestar's voice sounds hoarse, even for a cat her age. Lilacpaw could've sworn she seen Olivestar lightly glare at her before looking at her Clan. She feels fur brush her side, as Shadepaw licks her forehead.

" _Stop!"_ Lilacpaw squeaks, backing away from Shadepaw's grooming.

Olivestar coughs, and starts to speak. "I'm pleased to see RiverClan growing in size and strength. I, first, will like to greet our newest additions to the Clan, Curlyfur and Stonefoot's kits. Guppykit, Whiskerkit, Floodkit and Sedgekit!"

" _Guppykit! Whiskerkit! Floodkit! Sedgekit!"_

"I'm also delighted to announce that a group of lucky apprentices will become warriors this evening. Grasspaw, Robinpaw, Lilacpaw… and Shadepaw."

Shadepaw gasps in surprise while Lilacpaw's whiskers twitch in excitement. She suddenly feels the rough tongue strokes patting her head and pelt.

"Mom, _stop!"_

Daisypelt continues to lick Lilacpaw's fur until it's flat and shiny. Ferretleap is looking over Grasspaw and Robinpaw - who were quick to deny the grooming. Daisypelt moves to Shadepaw, who backs away.

"I'm good." She insists.

"Well, you have a tuft sticking out right here." Daisypelt licks Shadepaw's shoulder with slow deliberation, where one of her scars were. Shadepaw tries not to wince when Daisypelt moves back.

Her mother's chartreuse green eyes linger on Shadepaw, making the walnut-brown she-cat shrink under her thorough gaze.

"Will the chosen apprentices, please step forward?" Olivestar commands.

Ferretleap nuzzles Shadepaw. "We'll be right here."

The four chosen cats pad forward in front the crowd of cats, stopping in front of Olivestar.

"I, Olivestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

"Beechclaw." The brown tabby she-cat addresses the black tom. "Has young Grasspaw earned the right to become a warrior?"

The brown tabby tom is quietly hyperventilating, his green eyes watering. Robinpaw only glances at Grasspaw and shakes his head, so Lilacpaw leans against her brother's broad shoulder in support.

But despite Grasspaw's misgivings, Beechclaw is smiling in pride.

"He most certainly has, Olivestar."

Grasspaw sighs in relief while Olivestar nods, and recites the warrior ceremony.

"Grasspaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The big tabby tom nods. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Grasspaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Grasspelt. StarClan honors your empathy and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Grasspelt gently licks Olivestar's shoulder before stepping back.

"Pebblestep, has Robinpaw learned the ways of our noble code?"

The light grey dappled tom nods. "Yes. He's ready."

Olivestar looks at Robinpaw, who fluffs up his fur and lashes his tail.

"Robinpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes. I do." He declares.

Olivestar nods approvingly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Robinpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Robinblaze. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

The dark brown tom licks Olivestar's shoulder and sits back down. Lilacpaw straightens her posture when Olivestar looks to her.

"Brindleclaw? How about Lilacpaw, is she ready?"

The black and yellow she-cat dips her head. "She most certainly is."

"Lilacpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilacshine. StarClan honors your tenacity and forethought, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Lilacshine licks Olivestar's shoulder and sits in between Grasspelt and Shadepaw. She feels Shadepaw trembling beside her, and glances over to her with worry.

"At first, I am reluctant to make you are warrior after your outburst earlier." Olivestar told Shadepaw directly.

"I'm considering keeping you an apprentice for as long as Beechclaw's kits are training… but it was clear that you had the right to call me out, and it's reminiscent of a warrior with sharp intellect and bravery. Therefore, I ask you, Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The she-cat with the dark, cinnamon brown fur, nods nervously. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

 _If she calls me Shadepelt, or somehow Shadedaisy, I swear to StarClan…_ Shadepaw sinks the tip of her claws on the floor.

"Shadepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadesky. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Shadesky steps up and licks Olivestar's shoulder. The RiverClan leader whispers in her ear. "Prove me wrong."

Shadesky backs down with pricked fur, but she meets her gaze evenly.

 _You can't hurt me anymore, and you know it._

" _Grasspelt! Robinblaze! Lilacshine! Shadesky!"_

Pebblestep bumps his head with Robinblaze's. "You're probably glad to have me gone."

Robinblaze blinks, remorseful. "I'm… sorry I caused you trouble."

"Just be sure to remember what I taught you." Pebblestep reminds him.

Grasspelt dips his head to Beechclaw. "T-Thank you for everything."

"You're a warrior now." Beechclaw told Grasspelt. "You don't have to look to me for approval, understand?"

The big, brown tabby tom nods with a nervous smile. Shadesky tears her gaze from Olivestar's watchful eyes and ends up face to face with Perchpaw's amber eyes.

"Perchpaw - move it!" Wavepaw shoulders her brother roughly. "Honestly, you can be such a creep sometimes - congratulations, Shadesky!"

Shadesky touches her nose with Wavepaw. "It'll be your turn when the time comes."

"In the meantime, can you be my mentor?" Wavepaw asks, grinning. "Lakemist is alright, but you know the importance of keeping your pelt clean."

Perchpaw rolls his eyes when Storkpaw slowly pads to them.

"If you're going to whine like a kittypet over a speck of dirt, you should have become a medicine cat. At least _Shadesky_ isn't afraid to get her pelt dirty."

Shadesky sighs at the amorous grin on Perchpaw's muzzle.

"I'm not interested."

The mottled, bright ginger tabby snorts. "You say that _now_ , but you never know."

"When you get your name, I'll _consider_ it." Shadesky retorts.

Perchpaw's eyes were brighter at the sarcastic remark.

"Then it's a promise! Okay, I'll get my name before the next sun-rotation!"

"Perchpaw, she was being-!" Wavepaw's brother races off to Tanglepelt without waiting. The solid blue she-cat groans.

"That tom has water in his brain, I swear it!"

"Shadesky might have to honor her word if he wins." Storkpaw says.

The walnut-brown she-cat rolls her eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 _ **~ Lilacshine ~**_

Brindleclaw lays her tail on her former apprentice's shoulder.

"I'll miss our training sessions. But I shouldn't keep you long… someone wants to speak with you."

From her right, Lilacshine sees Heronflight padding toward her. Lilacshine dips her head to Brindleclaw and goes to meet the dark brown tabby tom.

"Congratulations, Lilacshine!" Heronflight brushes muzzles with the silver she-cat.

"Your name suits you."

"Thanks!"

Lilacshine catches a pure white fur coat in her peripheral vision, and her heart hits her chest as Swanheart weaves through the knot of cats before stepping back. Lilacshine couldn't focus knowing that Swanheart is nearby, she snaps out of her stupor when she hears Heronflight say her name.

"Are you okay?" Heronflight asks her gently, his amber eyes were wide with worry. "Do you need Sootdust or Specklefern?"

Lilacshine shakes her head. "No I was just thinking…"

"... Well, I think Swanheart wants to talk to you, but you know how _proud_ he gets!"

Heronflight brushes muzzles with her, lingering a few heartbeats before parting and padding to meet Grasspelt, who is with Daisypelt and Ferretleap. Lilacshine looks back to see Swanheart locking eyes with her.

She races over to the sturdy white tom, and her paws start to feel like she's stepping on hedgehog spines.

"Swanheart…"

The said tom shifts his paws nervously. "I saw your ceremony… Congratulations, Lilacshine."

The silver tabby she-cat's ears burn when she hears her name from Swanheart, a soft spoken voice that wouldn't belong to the old Swanheart. Lilacshine catches herself staring at Swanheart, and scolds herself silently.

 _Heronflight! Don't forget Heronflight._

"I just wanted to check on you." She said. "With Frecklespots… you know? How are you holding up?"

Swanheart seems to deflate at the mention of his mother. He takes in a trembling breath. "I'm… coping."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Swanheart's eyes were glowing. "Thanks, but I just need to sleep it off."

"Still, the offer still stands." Lilacshine says. Reluctantly, Lilacshine pads from Swanheart and approaches her littermates with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeey guys. Sorry if I scared any of you on my last author's note. You know, life and all. Thanks to Fallenfrost for checking on me.**

 **Plus, editing has become** _ **weird.**_ **Like, I can't edit or add any writing on the website because I can't scroll down to save anything.**

 **So, yeah,** _ **that**_ **happened. It's not much of a problem, though.**

 **But it's been two months since the last post, so you know what that means?**

 **Re-reading the old chapters to keep consistency!**

 **I will be honest with you, with summer just around the corner, life is gonna keep me busy for quite some time, so apologies in advance for any** _ **long**_ **updates. I really felt like I let you guys down during the whole thing and once I again, sorry for that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a great morning! ~ Kyubi**


	13. 12: Burning Hollies

**Chapter 12**

* * *

" **Burning Hollies."**

 **5/8/18 - 5/16/18 - 5/17/18** \- **3/4/19 - 11/6/19 - 12/4/19**

* * *

 _ **~ Hollyflame ~**_

 _Hollyflame keeps her head low to the ground,_ _she can_ see Twigpaw's fur through the ferns as the light gray apprentice stalks a distracted squirrel. Twigpaw is only three rabbit lengths from her catch.

 _Come on._ Hollyflame wills the apprentice. _Just a little more, you almost got it._

Twigpaw flattens herself on the ground, and Hollyflame's stomach clutches with apprehension. _No, don't!_

Her apprentice leaps to the squirrel - while at the same time alarming it, Twigpaw's claws clip the squirrel's tail as it runs into the plants. Hollyflame growls in annoyance as she leaves her hiding spot.

"Why did you rush into it?" She questions Twigpaw. "You were too far to pounce on it, you should have waited before making a move!"

"Then it would have gotten away!" Twigpaw snaps.

Hollyflame bristles her fur and narrows her blue eyes.

"Twigpaw, you're forgetting who you're raising your voice at."

The light grey she-cat blinks and lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

Hollyflame says nothing but uses her tail to move Twigpaw away from the hunting spot and guide her back to camp. The black she-cat feels stinging burns in between her toes, wincing with each step.

"Hollyflame?" Twigpaw squeaks.

Her mentor didn't seem to hear her, Twigpaw lowers her head again, thinking that she upset Hollyflame. Twigpaw, however, notices small blue sparks flying around Hollyflame's paws.

* * *

"How was hunting?" Poppyflower asks her sister.

Hollyflame snorts, running her paw on a wood pigeon.

"Twigpaw rushed to catch a squirrel, she lost the squirrel _and_ her mind. She actually snapped at me."

Poppyflower blinks, sympathetic.

"We're under a lot of stress right now, I'm not surprised that the apprentices are feeling it, too."

"I still don't like it."

If Twigpaw was becoming rebellious, Hollyflame wanted to break the habit before it becomes a problem.

 _What if those rogues come back, and Twigpaw rushes into it like a headless pigeon?_

Hollyflame notices the faint, blue glow on her paw and tucks it under her chest.

"Hollyflame?"

The black furred, blue-eyed she-cat glances to Suncloud as she pads to her.

"Can you see me in the medicine den?"

Hollyflame sighs, excusing herself to Poppyflower before following Suncloud inside the medicine cat den. Suncloud makes the black she-cat rest on her side and hold out her front paws, much to her quiet distress.

 _There's nothing wrong. You are fine._ She tells herself.

Suncloud delicately holds Hollyflame's paw, acutely aware of the black furred warrior's stare on her. She feels a hint warmth radiating from Hollyflame's paw. Suncloud uses her claw tip to poke Hollyflame's paw pad, and flickers of blue appear from her toes.

"Ouch!" Hollyflame takes her paw back, glaring at the medicine cat apprentice. "Are we done here? I need to get something to eat!"

"I'll get someone to bring you prey." Suncloud offers, standing up. "I just need to clean out the elders nests, be right back!"

With that, the bright ginger she-cat leaves the den. Hollyflame huffs, laying on her stomach with her front paws tucked under her chest self consciously.

The bramble screen rustles and gains Hollyflame's attention. Windstorm pads in with a finch and Rosefoot following behind him. Windstorm gives Hollyflame the finch, much to her surprise.

"How are you feeling, Hollyflame?" Windstorm asks gently.

"... Fine, thanks."

Hollyflame is slightly wary of the two senior warriors, even though they were close friends of her mother. What could they want?

"You don't sound fine." Rosefoot snorts, fixing her mint green eyes on the black she-cat. Windstorm gives his mate a stern look, but Rosefoot takes no mind to it. Hollyflame doesn't know if it's due to her blindness, but chances are is that Rosefoot simply nonchalant to the expression that her mate is giving her.

Nonetheless, Windstorm returns his attention to Hollyflame.

"Suncloud told us that you weren't feeling too good."

"I don't know what gave her the idea." Hollyflame retorts, looking at the wall.

"Twigpaw told her."

The mention of her apprentice made Hollyflame roll her eyes.

"She didn't need to do that."

"... Hollyflame, we know." Windstorm says, his amber eyes gleam ominously.

"We _know."_

The black she-cat feels her body temperature drop, and the heat rush to her paws as a stinging pain hits her chest. Hollyflame jumps up and to find cobalt blue embers bouncing off her front paws and lighting up her nest.

"No!" Hollyflame wails in fright. Rosefoot rushes to the nest with clump of earth attached to her paws, slamming them on the embers and putting them out.

Windstorm gently brushes his paw on Hollyflame's ears in an attempt to calm her down. "Deep breathes, you can't let your emotions take control like that."

"I'm sorry!" Hollyflame weeps, crouching down and burying her head in her paws.

Rosefoot pokes Hollyflame on her crown. "The embers barely started, Hollyflame. You're still weak, which is good. Goldflame made a whirlwind of fire the size of a tree when she was just a kit, from what I was told."

Windstorm tucks his paw under Hollyflame's chin, making her look up from her paws.

"Hey, you must know why we're here right now. You don't have to go through this alone. Me, Rosefoot, Graystream and Goldflame, we all worked together to get a better control over our powers, we can do the same for you."

"H-How?" Hollyflame hiccups. "I burned a rogue during the fight, and if Twigpaw saw the glow from my paws, what does it mean for afterwards?! What if I lose it and burn her?"

Hollyflame gasps. "Oh, StarClan, Acornfall would _kill_ me if I harmed Twigpaw! Littlestar might exile me, then what?"

"Wow." Rosefoot says, flatly. "I've heard so many 'what if's' scenarios from first time queens, but _this_ needs to stop."

"I just wish Mom was here." Hollyflame whimpers, resting her head on Windstorm's shoulder. "She would help me…"

"She would." Windstorm agrees, fondly remembering his foster sister. "She would pull you up by the scruff before she'd offer to help. But Rosefoot and I are still here, and we're going to give you the proper help to control your fire."

Rosefoot quickly raises her paw when Hollyflame prepares to call their bluff.

"And before you doubt us, keep in mind that the four of us trained together in a clearing every night, and we still remember the techniques of how Goldflame controlled her powers."

"We're here for you, Hollyflame." Windstorm says. "We'll talk to Littlestar - privately - and we'll take you to the clearing to start your training."

"What about Twigpaw?" Hollyflame asks. "I don't want her to get left behind in her training."

"Can Twigpaw keep her muzzle shut?" Rosefoot questions.

"I… believe she has good judgment."

"I didn't hear a yes." Rosefoot sniffs. "If someone finds out about your fire while you don't have control, it will throw our Clan into a panic. And trust me, if they freaked out about _us_ having powers, they'll do it again."

Hollyflame sniffs, wiping a stray tear with her tail tip.

"Okay… I'll do it."

Hollyflame knows she's being hasty in her decision, but she didn't want to take a chance and hurt someone unintentionally, especially her own apprentice or littermates.

 _StarClan, please let this work._

* * *

 **A/N: Hiii to anyone who has the patience of a saint… It's been, like, what, two years officially?**

 ***takes in deep breath* Where do I begin with this one? I'll just start with the fact that I've avoided posting stuff because - the last time I posted - there was a concern I had when on one of the stories I read mentioned bots/spammers flooding their reviews. I decided to hold off because there was** _ **no way**_ **I wanted that while I was inactive or caught up in something.**

 **Then, I wanted to post my chapter, I really,** _ **really**_ **did, but there was always that concern about the situation and held off on it.**

 **Next up is the Vision of Shadows. Oh, and** **SPOILER ALERT for VoS and Broken Code!**

 **I honestly didn't expect SkyClan to be canon and while I loved that they were able to make it to the lake, however, being the ever perfectionist I am I looked back and realized how my books were, in my opinion, not canon with the current books and found myself in a dilemma.**

 **And with that, ho boy. I'm my own harshest critic when it comes to stuff like this, and I just stepped away from writing A New Dawn afterwards after I started stressing over it. That, and I feel as though the story has been a boat load of nonsense and have been reluctant to touch it.**

 **Plus, I've been dabbing in other fandoms such as The Dragon Prince, Miraculous Ladybug, And am currently in love with/obsessed with My Hero Academia, lol.**

 **But I was going on my profile when I saw a new message in my PM, and it was from Troutflop (I have a weird feeling that I got their name wrong, my memory is horrible these days).**

 **The message they left me… it was the sweet thing, and I felt utterly guilty for spending so long in self pity. I feel like I owe everyone an apology and a thank you for being incredibly patient, and if you lost interest in Moon River because of my long absence I honestly don't blame ya. It's been a very rough, long year and I hope to at least post this chapter to make up for lost time.**

 **In my opinion, I'd rather have this out and let you know that I** _ **am**_ **thinking about you guys and Moon River - as much as I feel that the plot has become ridiculously convoluted (like seriously, why did I include Hawkfrost?)**

 **Oh well. That's basically the cards I picked, I just need to figure out how to make it work!**

 **Again, thank you all and my sincerest. Have a good evening. ~ Kyubi**

 **Edit: OMG I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THE EDITS WORK! Was it always this weird or am i _really_ out of touch? ~ Kyubi **


End file.
